The Feared Estate
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. AU Mainly Klaroline
1. I

The Feared Estate - I

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

I ran out the mansion holding my long dark maroon dress at the skirt so the dirty terrain would not ruin the hem. Tears welled in my eyes and a frown was positioned on my face. I needed to leave the house, get away and calm myself down.

My Father had just announced that I am engaged to a Lord Damon Salvatore. I had never met the man myself but I had heard terrible rumours about him and what happens to the ones who love him.

My best friend, Elena Petrova, has had his brother courting her for a year or two now. I had only met the younger Salvatore, Stefan, a couple of times but he seemed much nicer than what the tales of the people had to say about his brother. I think it was safe to say that Stefan and I had grown quite close.

My Father has been insisting on finding me a husband from the wealthiest families in the area, before my eighteenth birthday; in a few months. This meant having several dinners at the Lockwoods to allow me to get to know Tyler; who my Mother thought was a suitable match for myself. He was a similar age to me and he was pleasant to talk to. My only concern with Tyler was he always seemed more interested in treating me like those whores you would find in the brothel downtown. He was always touching me inappropriately whenever we were chatting alone.

My Mother and Carol Lockwood were close friends, so organising dinners and other occasions between our families was easy to set up.

The Salvatores only entered the equation after Damon returned mysteriously from his travels. I wish he had stayed away. Of course he magically claimed me because of his age, power and experiences after losing his late wife, Andrea. Her death are what the majority of the rumours circulated around. How he supposedly murdered her in the middle of the night, or how he abused her for his own pleasure. The thought made me shiver.

The most powerful family of the town was the Mikaelsons. They were considered Royalty around these parts, although their name brought fear into the atmosphere. There was no point even considering them for a husband, they would instantly refuse, claiming that you were not 'suitable' to join their family. They lived in the largest mansion on the hill above the city, looking down upon the streets. Several thousands of trees hid their home so it was only the tiled roof that was visible to the human eye.

I hardly knew anything about the Mikaelsons apart from what people say. Rumours claim that they are demons that are waiting for some celestial event in time to signal for them to spread hell across the land.

As I ran my feet became engrossed in the grassy terrain. I could hear someone calling out "Lady Caroline" wanting me to return. I did not want to.

My whole life has been leading up to the moment when I would marry the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Instead I wanted to be free. I loved the forests that surrounded the city. Our home backed onto them, it was where I went whenever I needed some time alone. This was where I was heading now.

The branches of the trees stretched up around me creating a canopy of green above my head. The sun glistened through the natural roof causing quite the spectacle above.

My pace began to slow as I found myself in front of the familiar tree, deep into the forest. As my eyes trailed my cravings on the trunk, I breathed heavily. My finger left the fabric of my dress to trace my initials; CF.

After several minutes of thinking and staring, I decided to walk further. This was a first for myself as the marked tree symbolised a barrier of where my adventure ended, but not today.  
I was not ready to accept the fact that my life was being sold off to a man I didn't know, to a man I had heard things about; horrible, disturbing things. I could not accept that. I would not accept that!  
I treaded through the overgrown land, focusing on the rustling of the leaves and the tweeting of the birds. I tried to relax myself and enjoy the atmosphere.

My heart began to race as I heard a twig snap nearby. I paused, turning around to glance in every direction. Nothing. It must have been some wild animal strolling around like myself.

I continued to walk but soon enough I heard a chuckle. A boyish chuckle. I knew I was not alone. Unsure of what to do, I froze.

"Well hello darlin', aren't you far from home." I heard a voice behind me. Instinctively I turned to face him. A cheeky grin was plastered onto his face. He looked about my age, maybe older with messy brown hair and a relaxed suit around his frame.  
"Now now, Kol. Do not scare the poor girl." Another, more friendlier, voice came from behind me. My head turned to find a man with dark blonde curls and strikingly handsome features. A small smirk was painted on his lips. His outfit was smarter than Kol's but still not as formal as my Father would wear. I could not take my blue orbs off of him as I slowly gazed over every inch.

"Like what you see, Love?" His smirk grew as he noticed my lingering gaze. I promptly snapped back into reality, my cheeks slightly blushing in the process.

"I am sorry. I was taking a walk...I think I went a little too far." I fumbled on my words as first, still a little startled on the situation I found myself in.

"Mm mm," the handsome man continued. His voice was like music to my ears. None of the men I had come across appealed to me as much as he did. "No one ever walks through these parts." His gaze flickered to his companion behind me quickly. "I would be happy to escort you in the right direction." A friendly smile appeared softly on his mouth revealing his dimples.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." I smiled, with a swift nod.

"Very well," he took a step closer to me, allowing my nose to catch a whiff of his natural aroma. Surrounded by the delights if the woodland, it was wonderful. "Kol, return home, I will be there shortly."

Kol sighed deeply, protesting. "Oh come on Nik, don't steal all the glory."

"Glory? The lady hardly needs both of us. Return now." Nik demanded, his tone had changed to a harsher sound. I wanted to insist that he did not have to leave but Kol's presence made me feel uneasy. Also I would not mind spending some alone time with Nik, the handsome one.

"Fine," Kol sighed before raising his finger. "But you owe me." He swiftly left the area leaving us alone.

I felt Nik shift around to face me. "Please excuse my brother; he does not have manners around women."

"Brother?" I asked surprised, not noticing much resemblance between the two.

"Yes. Which way did you come from?" He was getting straight down to business. Perhaps there would be some time for a little chit-chat.  
"Er, this way." I pointed. "You do not need to escort me; I am capable of finding my way back."

"Oh I am aware. But please, I insist." Nik offered me his arm and I took it willingly with a grateful smile.

"Your name is...Nik?" I asked slowly, wanting to get to know him as we slowly made our way through the forest.  
"Niklaus," he corrected. "But most people call me Nik or Klaus."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Hmm, I'll let you decide...?"

"Caroline." I smiled at him.

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." Nik complimented. My eyes left the ground to find his dimpled smile. My smile grew at the sight, my cheeks blushing rosy again. I turned my head, trying to hide my reaction, it was no use. I was sure he saw it anyway.

During our walk, I learnt that Kol was not his only brother. In fact, he had three brothers and one sister: Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. He lives in a house away from the main streets and enjoys the woodland areas. I told him about my reason for taking this walk and how frustrated I was with my parents. He understood. I spoke of my best friend, Elena, and her missing twin sister, Katherine, who hasn't been seen for several years.

When we reached my special tree, I showed him. He seemed interested in my actions and what made me mark that particular tree.

"It seems you have reached your destination." Klaus states as the forest begins the thin out, his tone frowning. I decided 'Klaus' suited him better...and I wanted to be different from his siblings.

"Would you like to come inside? I am sure-"

"No, no, no, that will not be necessary," he cut me off abruptly. I looked down trying to hide my disappointment. My gaze was brought back to his face when his hand held my chin gently. "Thank you for the offer though." He smiled softly, his voice kind again. "I would like to see you again though, if you would like to." As he pulls his hand away, I took it softly in mine.

"I would." I grin. "How shall I find you?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Klaus asked, bringing his free hand up to my face to push a stray blonde curl behind my ear. "If so, we could meet by the tree when the sun is at its highest?"

"I'd like that," I paused, smiling at his beautiful face. I'd never felt like this for someone before. "Very much."

"I will see you tomorrow," he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I giggled quietly, enjoying the moment. "Caroline." The way my name rolled off his tongue was music to my ears.

"Goodbye Klaus." I spoke once my hand was back hanging by my side, the flesh on my hand tingling from where his lips were pressed. "I will see you tomorrow." I confirmed with a smile before travelling back to the Forbes House.

* * *

KLAUS

I watched through the forest edge as the blonde angel made her way home. The branches and leaves kept me hidden from view.

I recognised the mansion as the Forbes house. I'd heard William and Elizabeth had only one child, a girl. A very beautiful girl. Caroline must have been her.

As the young lady reached the stone steps leading up to the entrance she was greeted by her Mother. As they stood side by side, I realised Caroline was the spitting image of her Mother, Elizabeth. Caroline's long blonde hair cascaded down her back covering the ties of her corset. She was a living angel.

I used my abilities to listen in on their conversation. I felt protective over her, after her words about Damon Salvatore I knew she needed it.

We had never got along, Damon and I. His brother and I had been friends for quite some time after his little affair with my darling sister. Even though I saw Stefan as an honorary brother, I could hardly see him with Rebekah long-term. She was far too demanding; always had been, always will for the rest of eternity.

"Caroline, I know this is a big matter but do not run away while your Father is talking to you." Elizabeth scolded her daughter, wrapping an arm around Caroline's shoulders once she reached the staircase's top.

"I am sorry Mother. I needed time to collect myself." She seemed sorry, although she had no reason to be. It should have been her Father apologising for forcing into this marriage. I felt sorry for her, the first time I had ever about anyone. "Have you not heard of the rumours about Lord Salvatore? People speak things Mother, terrible things. It scares me."

"You know better than to listen to them. Lord Salvatore is a well respected man." I scoffed at Elizabeth's response. "He will treat you well." Another scoff.

The Ladies of the house entered the building and were removed from my sight. With that, I flashed back to my home above the town through the woodland ground; hiding my ability from the unsuspecting human population.

Once I reached the grounds I returned to human speed. I could overhear my siblings laughing and discussing something as I stepped over the threshold.

"She would be dead by now, he's not merciful our brother." I heard Rebekah's gleeful voice from the front room. "Here he is, and without a splash on his shirt." She chuckled before taking a sip of the red liquid from the glass she held.

As I suspected, my family was gathered around together. Kol was seated opposite Rebekah while Elijah and his recent wife Katarina sat together. Then it clicked. Caroline had spoken of her best friend's twin's disappearance.

Several years ago, Elijah and Katherine, or Katarina as she was known to us, met on a trail on the outskirts of town. Ever since that meeting, they met up secretly and eloped almost a year ago. Their marriage has still been kept a secret to this date, in fear of what Lord and Lady Petrova would think of the situation, after she ran away from a previous engagement to Lord Richard Lockwood's brother, Mason.

"So how did you enjoy your meal?" Kol's question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Meal?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"The girl." He clarified.

"She is very much alive." My response led Rebekah into spitting her drink.

"Since when do you spare some lost girl's life? She was practically asking for it!" I glared at my sister, disapproving of her words against Caroline, before turning to my brother's bride.

"She spoke of you, Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline would, she's always the caring sort, never forgetting anyone." Katarina mumbled. "Did you tell her anything?"

"No I kept quiet, although I am meeting her again if you wish me to, only with your approval." My gaze flickered to Elijah. His quiet thoughtful presence made me wonder what he thought of this.

"No she cannot know of this. She doesn't keep secrets against Elena. It would be out." Her palm moved onto her husband's as she smiled softly at him.

"Be careful, brother." Elijah spoke cautiously, raising his head. I nodded.

I left the room heading towards the downstairs quarters for a snack. I needed a bite. On my way, I past the witch my brother had been frolicking around with.

"Is Lord Kol in the front room, my lord?" She asked me. Bonnie, I think her name was. I never contacted the witches socially, only on business, unlike Kol who seemed to flirt with them on a regular basis.

"Yes," was my swift reply.

"Thank you, good day to you, my Lord." She gave a small curtsy before continuing her journey.

A young maid came up the stairs holding some dirty laundry. I quickly grabbed her arm bringing her eyes to mine.

"Do not make a sound just follow me." I compelled her, my pupils dilating at my words.

I brought the maid into the empty library. I pulled the basket out from her grasp and chucked it to the floor. The filthy contents fell out across the floor. I took a few steps closer before sinking my teeth into her neck wanting to quench my thirst for the crimson liquid that circulated around her body.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is my first FanFiction so I'd really appreciate some reviews.


	2. II

The Feared Estate - II

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

Soon after breakfast my Father summoned my presence again. After enjoying an old novel I discovered in the library I reluctantly joined him and my Mother.

More matters on my marriage to Lord Damon Salvatore were discussed, as I suspected. I could hardly think straight with my meeting with my new acquaintance in the forest later. I just hoped he stuck to his word and showed himself.

Immediately after lunch in the dining room I snuck out of the building. It was rather impossible to leave without being seen as gardeners and servants roamed the area. Thankfully no one called me back this time, I only received a few "Good Afternoon, m'lady" or a lift of the hat as I passed.

With my fingers holding up the edge of my dress, I made my way through the forest. I was greeted by bird song and the light breeze caused a gentle rustling through the trees.

The stroll brought me to the tree with my childhood craving, our chosen meeting place. He was nowhere in sight. My mood dropped as my heart fell. I decided to wait a while to see if he had been running late.

I walked around the tree completely missing my step causing myself to fall to the Earthy ground. I gave a short scream but before my body landed I felt something pull me up from behind.

"Careful, Love." Klaus! My mind rejoiced. My hands went over his burly arms to steady myself.

"Thank you," I smiled softly as I turned around to find a familiar soft smirk on his lips. "I was starting to think you were not coming." I admit.

"And miss seeing you, no, never." Klaus offered me his arm and I took it willingly. "How are you today?"

"Alright, I could be better." I noticed him open his mouth to speak but I continued. "My Father finished discussing my engagement. Lord Salvatore will be visiting in a few weeks to settle everything." I glanced up to his face, realising I was saying more than I probably should, his eyes were focused in the distance. "Sorry, I am boring you."

"No, not at all. I was just thinking of a place I would like to take you. It is not far." He brought his eye line back to mine. "I am sorry for your troubles." He seemed to mean it.

"Thank you, lead the way." I smiled, allowing him to lead in a direction I had not taken before. "How do you know these forests so well?" I wonder aloud.

"My siblings and I grew up around here, this is where we played. I know these woods like I do the back of my hand." He announced, slightly smug.

"I trust that I will get home safely." My gaze looked up at him, I tripped slightly again but his arms held me up.

"You are quite the clumsy one," he chuckled. He never let me go until I had regained my balance. "You are safe with me, Love."

"I can see, thank you. I am never usually like this." I say once we continue to walk. It must be his presence causing me to miss my step.

We reached a slight incline on the ground taking us higher. I squeezed his arm gently as we climbed, wanting to support me. My other hand held the fabric of my crimson dress; it was a habit of mine.

My eyes caught sight of a tall building above a stoned wall in the distance. We were climbing a hill. There was a huge mansion with grounds up ahead. We were nearing Mikaelson grounds. I stopped in my tracks, my body turning rigid.

"Something the matter, Love?" Klaus halted after me, keeping right next to my side. I glanced up to see him looking directly at me with a questioning gaze.

"This is Mikaelson territory."

"Yes, we are just passing through." Klaus took a step forward taking me with him but then he stopped again, realising I was not comfortable with his plans. "Is there problem?" His orbs were focused on me again.

"Are you sure that we are allowed. They could have our heads for trespassing." I did not receive the reply I expected. He gave a loud chuckle. "I'm being serious, Klaus! No one stirs trouble on their land."

"I am sorry Sweetheart, you just intrigue me, but I can promise you. You will survive this. Trust me." His voice soothed my nerves. I nodded, surrendering.

"Fine, but do not blame me if we do not escape." He chuckled again. I glared at him.

"I promise, you'll make your wedding day." We began to pace again, moving towards the back of the Mikaelson property.

"Great." I mumbled, sarcastically. I enjoyed our conversations, I did not see him as a Lord and he did not treat me as I was usually treated. We enjoyed ourselves without the formalities, although I disapproved of his chuckles at my seriousness.

We suddenly stopped once we were heading away from the place I did not want to be. I heard him mumble something like "We'll never get there in time."

"Everything alright?" I ask. He abruptly pulled me onto his back, my dress struggling to hold as my legs were wrapped around his middle. Before I could protest we were whooshing through the woods. My eyes wide in terror as I was positive we would hit a passing tree. We did not.

Once we stopped, Klaus pulled me off his back and grabbed my face bringing my eyes to his.

"You will forget my abilities, we walked here." His pupils dilated. I blinked after, following his instructions. "Alright, love?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied with a smile. "I am feeling a little tired after all this walking. We could have used a carriage."

"Sadly, a carriage would not have sufficed here. Where we are heading is just through those trees. Shall we?" Klaus offered me his arm again and I gladly took it with a smile.

Our destination was a break in the forest on the hill where the Mikaelsons rested at the top. We were half way down looking beyond the city walls. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Was my first word after taking in the countryside with meandering rivers and many species of plants covering the hills. The sky was the perfect blue and only a few clouds were in sight. A light breeze blew onto my face keeping me cool.

"I thought you might like it here." He pulled off his jacket revealing his off-white shirt. He sat down and laid his garment next to him. After catching my gaze, he patted the spot, asking me to join him. I obliged.

That was the start. Each day we would meet at the tree and make our way to our panoramic spot. At least twice a week I would have to decline the invitation because of other occasions like dinners with the Lockwoods or Pertrovas. I wanted to tell Elena of my friendship with Klaus. I would have liked it to go further but what with the situation with Damon I was unsure. I decided to keep him a secret, not allowing anyone to know.

****

Two weeks had passed since I first collided into Klaus' and his brother's, Kol, presence. I sat at my dressing table with my finger on my lips reminiscing over today's events, while I waited for Amelia, my maid, to assist me before bed.

_My head laid in his lap as we stayed later than usual. I had a feeling I would be missing my dinner soon but I did not want to move. I was perfectly comfortable with Klaus' arm around me while his free hand gently strokes the top of my head covered in my golden locks. I gaze up at his handsome features, smiling whenever either a smirk or his cute dimples appeared; quite often._

_I had a question forming in my mind. I knew it would ruin the mood but I needed to ask._

_"Why do you insist on seeing me each day?" I whisper, unsure of his reaction. His hand paused half why down my head. His calming smile faded slightly._

_"Surely you know the answer, Love." I sat up, turning myself around to face him._

_"Could you tell me anyway, please?" I continue to whisper, my eyes never moving from him._

_"I fancy you," he began before moving his left hand from his lap to my cheek, caressing it gently. "You're beautiful, strong, full of light." He paused as I leaned into his hand, blushing at his words. "I enjoy you." I smiled, unsure what else to do while my heart was fluttering._

_His free hand rises to hold my face. His thumbs began twirling on the blush of my cheeks. Slowly he leaned closer so our faces were almost touching. My orbs delved deep into his as I watched him do the same. Several times his blue eyes flickered down to my curving lips. I nodded, wondering if he was silently asking for my permission to move closer._

_As soon as my confirmation reached Klaus, I felt his lips softly claim mine. It was all gentle as we moved in sync with each other. I moved my arms around his neck, my fingers gripping the hairs at the base of his head._

_ We stayed, capturing each other's mouths, for what seemed like seconds but was probably minutes. It was over so quickly, I was not ready to depart when he did. A huge grin was painted on our faces as he gazed into each other. His thumbs were circling my cheeks again._

"Lady Caroline!?" I heard Amelia screech in my ear. I pulled out of my daydream and back into reality when I glanced up to see my maid watching over me.

"I am sorry, it has been a long day." I smile softly at her through the mirror. I noticed her caramel colour hair was pulled into its usual side plat, descending over her chest.

"You seem happier recently m'lady." She began her usual evening chit-chat. I was expecting her to ask me questions on my day. It was all she ever asked me. I used to ask of her day but I only ever receive a basic answer like 'it was the usual' or 'nothing interesting, m'lady'. I wish they'd be more to discuss.

"I am." My mind flickered to our kiss, but I quickly snapped out of it, knowing I'd enter another daydream.

I felt her fingers wriggle through my hair removing the clips that held my hair in place. Unusually for women at this time I had my hair down. It makes me feel freer. However on occasions my Mother insists I have it up as I should every day.

"I am glad. Are you happier with your engagement?" More engagement talk now, Amelia did annoy me sometimes. Ever since all the servants became aware of it, she has been trying to convince me that Damon is my 'handsome prince'. The only person I would be happy to place into that category has their name beginning with 'Kl' and ends in 'aus.'

"No." I reply bluntly, trying to get the message over, that I did not wish to discuss the matter again.

* * *

KLAUS

After returning Lady Forbes to her home, later than usual. I flashed back to the Mikaelson estate. I chuckled again once I remembered her reaction once I brought her near here. It seems people do fear my family, and so they should.

I am an Original vampire, well hybrid; half vampire, half werewolf. It seems my dear Mother was not faithful to her husband back in the Middle Ages when my siblings and I were born; hundreds of years ago. My siblings are all originals, meaning that every single living vampire is connected to either one of us. If we die, which is practically impossible, then every single vampire in our bloodline will also die. That could be millions by now.

I was greeted by Trevor at the entrance of my home, Elijah's valet. I was never one for all these formalities. I had my own, Marcel, but I saw no reason for him to assist with my dressing. I was perfectly capable of doing that myself.

"Trevor," I nodded. "Is Elijah in his office?"

"Yes, my Lord." He replied, tilting his head slightly. I was sure my presence made him nervous as he was always shaking slightly; enough for someone of my kind to notice. Surely being a vampire himself, he should be able to hold himself.

I departed from the hallway moving towards Elijah's presence. Once I reached the tall dark door. I knocked before opening the door; my brother liked all these pathetic formalities. He was sat at his oak desk glancing over some papers. Since Mother and Mikael, my step-father, left (I have no idea why...) Elijah has been taking over the city's business. Finn would help him but he is...otherwise occupied downstairs.

"Could I have a private word, brother?" I ask, moving into the room. I knew we had certain rooms spelled by one of the witches to stop things being overheard. Thankfully this was one of them.

"Of course, Niklaus." My brother offered me a kind smile, gesturing to the seat opposite him. Again with the stupid formalities, we're family for God's sake.

As much as I opposed, I followed the orders before explaining to my elder brother the situation I found myself.


	3. III

The Feared Estate - III

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

Several days had passed since my last moment with Klaus, and the kiss. Unfortunately my Mother had organised sessions in consecutive days causing myself to refuse Klaus' invitation to join him again until tomorrow.

I found myself sat in my bedroom chatting with my best friend, Elena Petrova. She had her head glancing out the window which looked down onto the front lawn. Her emerald gown falling from her shoulders was pulled tight around her tiny waist, showing off her small figure. Her straight brown hair was pinned on her head with the odd strand hanging down around her face.

I however was sat down on my chair in the corner of my bedroom. Our time together was always relaxed, I enjoyed it.

Our conversation was pretty simple this morning, commenting on past lunches and affairs we attended. How we hoped the weather continued and what local gossip either of us had picked up. Usually after seeing the Lockwoods you could collect bucket loads. Lady Carol was quite the snitch.

"There is a carriage coming towards us." Elena began, stopping mid-sentence while we discussed whether I wanted any of Katherine's clothes. Finally they were sorting them out after she disappeared several years ago. "Are you expecting anyone?" Her gaze flickered to me.

"Not that I am aware of. Perhaps it's Damon, finally wanting to show his face." I mumbled, sipping the cup of tea I had in my hand.

"No, it would not be. Stefan said he was with Damon this morning before coming here. Stefan is picking me up." Elena added with a smile.

"Are you friends now? You and Damon?" I asked, slight annoyance added to my tone. It would be frustrating if she suddenly became his friend after scaring me with the rumours of his murderous attitude.

"No, but if I am going to be with Stefan then I have to learn to tolerate Damon."

"Fair enough." I placed the cup delicately onto the small table.

"Caroline, come see. These people look important." Elena encouraged. I followed her instructions standing up to move towards the window when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out. Amelia, my maid walked in.

"Lady Forbes as instructed me to make you look presentable to our guests, m'lady." She told us. I nodded and she moved towards the dressing table. Without a glance outside I set myself down in front of the mirror. My long flowing hair was about to be braided and pinned up, I preferred it down so much.

"Do you know who they are?" Elena asked determinedly at my maid.

"I am afraid not Lady Petrova."

After several minutes Elena and I evacuated my bedroom towards the grand staircase leading into the main hall.

My fingers gripped the navy fabric of my dress as I gradually stepped down. I could faintly hear Elena following my every move.

I turned the final corner on the staircase to find myself face to face with the man I was falling in love with, and some other man.

"Klaus." I whispered, barely moving my mouth in shock. I was too surprised to find him in my own home. He wore smarter attire and stood like his companion with his arms behind his back. They both looked very important in the way they held themselves as well as their wealthy attire.

As I took the final steps, so I was standing level with my parents and our guests, I noticed his eyes never leaving myself. Strangely his dark haired companion never averted from my best friend. He seemed just as in shock as myself at the sight ahead of me.

"Gentleman, may I introduce to you" my Father spoke up, his voice a little jittery. Why was he nervous? I did not understand it myself. "My daughter, Lady Caroline Forbes and Lady Elena Petrova."

"A pleasure" Klaus moved to take my hand and kiss its top. Every inch of my body was telling me to grab his face and kiss him passionately but I knew this was not the time. "As always." His last words were a whisper, surely only for my benefit. I smiled with a nod, blushing slightly.

Once Klaus stood back in his original position my Father continued.

"Ladies, Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus Mikaelson have graced us with their presence."

"Mikaelson." I whispered so quietly it was impossible to hear. I felt myself going paler, at the announcement. I was in love with a Mikaelson. The most feared and powerful family in all the land.

"Gentlemen, should we continue in a more private venue?" My Father offered, gesturing for them to leave the hallway. Elijah nodded before giving Elena and I a parting glance. His orbs lingered on my best friend before he departed following my father.

As Klaus left, a smirk was painted on his face. That beautiful smirk that began the frustrate me.

Once it was only my Mother, Elena and I, I felt my friends hand on my sleeve.

"Caroline are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost?" She asked quietly. I turned to find her caring face, her chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, sorry. Mind if we sit down?" I asked, moving towards the one of the back rooms.

The chosen room was pale in colour and had several cream sofas and chairs set around a warm fireplace. Hanging on the walls were landscape paintings of the city and surrounding areas. A few oak desks and bookcases fitted into the corners of the open room.

I sat down on a sofa, bringing my head into my hands. I felt the seat shift as Elena positioned herself next to me.

After a few minutes I found myself in my friend's embrace. I moved to rest my head on her shoulder bringing my arms to hug her back. It was what I needed.

* * *

KLAUS

I could not remove the smirk that had found its way to my lips. Her reaction to my surname seemed amusing to me. It was beautiful to see her again after so long. It had only been a few days but it felt much longer.

As I followed Elijah and Lord William Forbes to the Library I managed to compose myself. I knew the task ahead.

"My Lords," Lord Forbes addressed us once we were sat down surrounded by towers of fiction and fact. His voice did not quiver so much, I must have not been the only person that took the short walk as preparation for this. "What reason has graced us with your charming presence?" Flattery, I mentally scoffed. They are all the same, all wanting acceptance from us.

"We wish to discuss the possible marriage between myself and your daughter." I explain, going straight to the point.

"You wish to marry Caroline?" He asked, a little flustered.

"Yes." I smirk softly, lapping up his reaction.

"I hate to disappoint you but she is already en-"

"Yes, I am aware to Lord Damon Salvatore. Please I can assure you she would be much safer by my side." I cut him off, not interested in being turned down. "Also my offer is better financially for you as well. I request no dowry, I just wish for your daughter's hand."

"Are, are you sure?" I was surprised at how vulnerable Lord Forbes was; this strong man was not as strong as people say.

I was glad to have Elijah by my side. He knew I was capable of making the discussing the matter by myself but sometimes I would get carried away. This point was one of them; thankfully his presence brought me back.  
"Of course, I can assure you Lady Caroline will be quite happy." I smirk, knowing it was the truth. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

CAROLINE

I was not aware of how long Elena and I sat together on the sofa but it was awfully comforting.  
A knock sounded at the open entrance to the room. I looked up to find Niklaus _Mikaelson_ standing there. Elena and I stood up ourselves from our friendly position, to greet him respectfully.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything." Klaus asked politely taking a step into the threshold.

"Not at all." I replied sourly, my mood instantly dropping.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy Lady Petrova?" Klaus stepped further into the room. Elena opened her mouth to speak but I spoke first.

"Yes, actually we would." My tone was still blunt. From Elena's expression I saw in the corner of my eye, she did not understand my reasons for being rude to a Mikaelson.

"Please Lady Petrova," Klaus insisted, ignoring my protests.

"Of course," Elena moved towards the doorway offering me an apologetic look before she closed the door behind her.

"I can see from your tone and expression that you are annoyed with me." He began, moving closer to me. His tone was careful, wanting to do the right things and say the correct words. With each step he made, I took one further away until he stopped completely.

"Please forgive me." He went on. "Originally I thought you knew, that was until your reaction when I brought you close to my family's estate."

"And you just laughed," I exclaimed. "You laughed at me like I was some crazy witch! Without telling me anything, when you could have clearly stated who you were."

"If so, you would have left the second I told you, wouldn't you?"

"I do not know what I would have done," I lied. I knew he was right. The name 'Mikaelson' brought terror into my mind.

"One thing I have learnt about you, Sweetheart, over these past weeks is your incapability to lie." He was direct in the way he spoke, making it clear on what he wanted to get across. "We both know that isn't the truth." He paused, waiting for me to make some kind of objection. I did not. "Why is it so important for you to despise me? To fear me?"

"You are a Mikaelson."

"Is that it? The name I carry is not actually mine you know. Call me my Mother's bastard if you wish." He admitted, cautiously edging forward again.

"That does not matter, you still carry it. You are included in rumours of pain, misery and death. Every single person in this area will quake in fear at the sound of your name." I had caused myself to go on a roll. I wanted to explain the fear and stand up for all the Lords, Ladies and even peasants within the city walls. "Your family may control the land, the money, the law, but that is by fear and only fear. It is the only thing that is forcing your people to kneel at your feet with respect. If you had told me who you really were, it would have stopped this." I gestured between us, my volume increasing slightly. "It would have stopped me from doing the worst thing I could possibly do in the name of my home. It would have stopped me from falling in love with you." As soon as the words flowed out, I stopped, covering my mouth in shock.

"Is it really so bad for you to feel something for me?" Klaus moved towards me again, I stood still not wanting to show weakness. "I appreciate your honesty, Love, but let me ask you this. Do I live up to your rumours and tales of what a true Mikaelson is like? Like I said, I am not truly one but does Elijah? Or Kol?" A pause was given again to allow me to take it in. I stared at him wide eyed as he explained himself. "Don't be fooled, Love, I am the devil in disguise, but are you truly afraid of me? Have I really hurt you?" I shook my head, with a gentle sigh, feeling defeated. "I understand how this is for you, loving the bad guy." Klaus stepped closer leaning in to whisper into my ear. "But I'll let you in on a little secret; I have never fallen in love with an angel before." I smiled at the compliment. I loved his way with words. As he pulled away I could see him dimples appearing again. "I apologise my lady, for the misunderstanding. Am I forgiven?" His voice returned to its usual level. A little bow of his head was given after his question. I slowly reached out to bring his gaze to mine. I could not deny my feelings for this man any longer. My soft hand held his rough cheek as his gaze was brought back to mine. I nodded, answering his question.

Klaus softly brought his hand to my cheek, his thumbs gently caressing. I stayed still unable to speak or move at his touch, I had yearned for it since the last time I saw him several days ago.

Slowly enough he leaned in; determined to prove our love. Once his lips flushed forcefully onto mine there was nothing I could do to stop myself from kissing him back. I raised my spare hand to reach for the curls at the nape of his neck, while the other stayed rubbing his stubbly cheek.

Once he pulled away his encircled arms around my waist moved to hold my hands by his neck. His lips were curving showing off his attractive dimples. I could not stop myself from grinning back. He held me close to him, I never wanted him to let go.

"Marry me?" Klaus asked, his smile never faltering.

"What?" I was a little flustered by the question. "You know I cannot. I am engaged to Da-"

"Why do you think I came to visit your father this morning?" Then it clicked. "He agreed, your engagement to Damon is void."

"What? How?"

"I hate to say this to you, Love, but all men these days thirst for power. I guess it was what secured you to Salvatore. I am higher than him; I promised him happiness for you and explained I wanted no dowry. I only. Want. You."

"Thank you!" I grinned at his announcement before pressing my lips forcefully onto his own. I could not thank him enough. I was disappointed that he pulled away so soon.

"I want to make this official." I watched him, my orbs glistening with happiness as he pulled away from me, bending down on one knee.

"Lady Caroline Forbes, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity." A ring appeared between his fingertips, offering it towards me. It glistened in the light, a sparkling sapphire encrusted on the rim. "Will you do the honour of being my bride?"

My cheeks blushed heavily at the question. He actually wanted to ask my permission, even though it was already arranged with my Father. I loved how he wanted me to be happy. I loved how somehow he had chosen my favourite gemstone. I loved how he managed to convince my Father he would be a better husband for his daughter. I loved him.

"Yes." I whispered. Before I knew it his hand was holding mine placing the jewel on the fourth finger of my left hand. I glanced down at it for a second before I found myself kissing my Fiancé, again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and for your kind reviews. Your words mean a lot to me.


	4. IV

The Feared Estate - IV

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KLAUS

We re-entered the hallway together, with Caroline's hand gently through mine. It felt perfect the way she fitted to my side. My eyes glanced along the decorated walls, catching glimpses of family portraits and paintings of the Forbes Mansion and grounds. I silently chuckled when my eye caught small painting of a baby Caroline. Still at that age, she had exquisite beauty.

I noticed my brother speaking with our unaware sister-in-law. Or perhaps she did know, as I overheard their conversation.

"Why did she not return home? Mother and Father would be very welcoming to you and your family into our home, I am sure. We knew she was going along with the engagement to Mason for his own good but if she is happy, now. We would understand that." I heard Katarina's twin. "This is such a Katherine plan." She sighed, clearly missing her sister, as expected.

I remembered when I caught Rebekah sneaking out the back way with a bag packed wanting to elope with Stefan. She had not thought it through at all. Stefan came from a wealthy family but most of his money was organised by his elder brother after his Father died. However Rebekah still expected a full range of servants in a high quality estate. Thank fully I managed to convince her of her stupidity. Especially after she announced she had not spoken to Stefan about this.

"She did not want you to know, but I feel it is right that I take this opportunity to explain while my brother makes peace with your friend." It seems Elijah had overheard some of our conversation, great. I am sure he will comment on that later. Sometimes I think my family saw Elijah as the Father figure after what Mikael is really like. "I would be delighted to welcome your family for dinner tomorrow. I am sure Katarina wo-"

"Please forgive me for intruding but why do you call Katherine, Katarina? She hates her birth name, it is the reason we call her the English version." Elena enquired.

"I was not aware she felt that way, it is what she called herself when we met."

"Strange," Elena muttered. "Please do continue."

I tuned out then, focusing my eyes on the beautiful women I could not wait to call my wife. I had never seen her with her hair forced up. She looked ravishing with how the braid was wrapped around her head, like a halo, showing off her angelic features. A few stray curls hung by her rosy cheeks elegantly.

If Elijah was inviting the Petrovas for dinner then I must invite Caroline as well. It would be the perfect opportunity to iron out any insecurities, besides my species. She will find that out once she is bound to me. I could never let that draw us apart.

* * *

CAROLINE

"Ah brother, Lady Forbes," Elijah greeted us. Elena looked unsure of the way I held myself onto his arm. "I assume the news has been shared."

"Very much so," I smiled to him and up to Klaus. I waved my hand towards my friend, allowing my new accessory to glisten in the sunlight.

"But what about Damon?" Elena asked, alarmed by the announcement. She looked troubled; something was stirring in her mind.

"What about me?" An unfamiliar tone joined the conversation. I felt Klaus shift to hide me slightly behind him. It had seemed that the Salvatores entered my home at the perfect moment. They were here to pick up Elena after her time here. Unfortunately we had not spent our time as we planned, courtesy of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"It seems you are no longer engaged, mate," Klaus spoke through his teeth. I noticed Stefan joined the crowd; he placed a kiss on Elena's cheek before nodding at the rest of us.

"Mikaelson, I should have known." Damon's tone was full I hatred. "Attempted to steal my brother and now you've stolen my wife." I shivered. I felt Klaus' hand rub my side, comforting me.

"Congratulations Nik!" Stefan pulled Klaus into one of those brotherly hugs, completely ignoring Damon's spiteful comments. Klaus clung to my side, returning Stefan's greeting with one hand.

"You seem happier Lady Forbes," Stefan acknowledged. I nodded. "Do not worry about my brother; he is still on edge after his last one." I smile softly at his kind words. The way Stefan described Damon's previous spouse made me quiver slightly. He made it sound like they were a recurring thing, never consistent. I was even more pleased with the outcome; I had a much better life ahead of me. Or so I thought.

I felt Klaus press his lips to the top of my head, as Stefan moved towards his raging brother.

"I think it's time we part. Nik, Caroline, Elijah always a pleasure. Are you ready to leave Elena?" Stefan asked her. She nodded before sending me a kind, but weary, smile.

"I will see you tomorrow evening, with Katherine?" Elena asked Elijah. I glanced up at Klaus, confused by the mention of Katherine.

"I will explain everything to you later, Sweetheart." He whispered into the top of my head. I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I will send a carriage to you, it was a pleasure to meet you today." Elijah gently kissed Elena's palm. Stefan seemed calm, he knew the Mikaelsons quite well it seemed.

Once the Salvatores and Elena had departed, we moved into the library. I was unsure where my parents were but it was a pleasure keeping our guests entertained. Klaus sat by my side on the sofa with his arm draped over my shoulders and Elijah was opposite us as they explained the situation with Katherine. I also received an invitation to join them for dinner tomorrow with Elena and her parents. I gladly accepted. Klaus also told me about his friendship with Stefan and feud with Damon. It had all began when Klaus and Stefan's friendship hit off a many years ago and they has never resolved the dispute since.

My parents joined us to wish the Mikaelsons well on their journey home. My Father's eyes were on Klaus and I the whole time, watching how we reacted together. Gladly his stares soften once he saw I was happy, very happy. Klaus told me he would send a carriage after lunch so I could arrive early. He wanted extra time with me. I felt a little nervous at the idea of entering the grand Mikaelson Estate. It was the setting of many terrible tales.

Before the Mikaelson brothers departed Klaus kissed me tenderly on the top of my hand before he followed his brother to the horse drawn carriage.

My Mother came to stand by my side as I watched Klaus' carriage leave.

"What a turn of events," she sighed. "From your actions I understand you are happy with the outcome?" Her voice was calm and caring. I knew she always wanted me to be happy in my life, she had always supported me through everything whether I liked it or not.

"Very much, Mother," I replied. I kept my eyes on the little black box that was gradually disappearing in the distance.

"And how is it that Lord Mikaelson knows of my daughter?"

"I met Klaus, in the forests a few weeks ago," I reply truthfully. My mind thought back to the moment I saw his face for the first time. Instantly I was mesmerised, my troubles were lifted off my chest for a moment or two. That was until he spoke. I still remember those first words he directed at me '_Like what you see, Love?_'

"Is this the reason the gardeners have spotted you entering the forests almost every day mysteriously?" My Father joined our conversation, interested in my response. I nodded.

"Thank you, Father," I smiled, turning to face him after the black speck had vanished.

"You are very welcome child; I am pleased you are happier. I thought you would despise me even more though," he admitted. "Engaging you to a Mikaelson, I thought you would never accept that.

"Never would I ever hate you Father," I pulled him into an embrace, showing my compassion. "I never thought I would be in love with one either. It was just a surprise for me as it is for you. "

As we re-entered the building passing by servants congratulated me. Some had confused expressions, probably thinking why I had swapped Fiancés. It was all incredibly real.

* * *

ELENA

My brown orbs were looking out of the carriage window as I thought about what had occurred this morning. Each bump in the road the horse drawn carriage trotted over was felt causing myself to lean against Stefan more so each time, as he sat next to me.

There was an awkward silence circulating around the cabin after Damon's indiscretion at the Forbes'. Fortunately Stefan managed to convince him it was not worth it and that Caroline was never the right one for him. After that statement, Damon's eyes trickled to me. I swear he wanted me. The feelings were not mutual. I wanted Stefan.

I did not understand why he was sulking, we knew he never felt anything for my friend. She was just going to be another toy for him to play with like his previous wife Andrea, or Andy as Damon seemed to call her. I hated the idea of having Caroline compelled and feed on for Damon's well being. If Stefan could treat me right, then why could not Damon?

"Everything alright?" Stefan whispered in my ear. I nodded, keeping quiet.

"I am just worried about Caroline." I replied, my mind had be focussing around the fact that Caroline's mood had swiftly changed several times this morning all around Klaus' presence. The pit in my stomach was telling me something was not right here.

"Oh please, you must be overjoyed she's not mine anymore." Damon scoffed, his eyes set on the plain scenery the window had to offer.

"I fear Klaus is compelling her," I ignore Damon, explaining myself to Stefan.

"Would not surprise me, but how so?" Stefan brought his hand to hold mine, comforting me.

"When we first met them, I am sure Caroline's face lit up. Then I noticed her expression altered dramatically and she paled." I explained, moving my gaze onto Stefan's handsome face. His eyes were full of concern; recently I have suspected a friendship forming between Stefan and Caroline. "Once we were alone, we sat together quietly. She looked to be on the verge of tears. I did not know what to do apart from comfort her. Klaus came to the door, Caroline was blunt to him. He asked for me to leave, so I obliged. When I was discussing with Elijah about Katherine, I heard shouting. I could not hear what they were saying but I am sure Elijah would have. Then they re-enter with Caroline happily on his arm with a fancy ring on her finger." Damon scoffed. "I am sure he is controlling her." My eyes flickered to Damon, wondering whether he or Klaus is better for Caroline. I was so very worried for my friend.

"You may be right," Stefan gently kissed my hair.

"I am sorry for thinking ill of your friend," my orbs returned to him.

"As much as I call Klaus a friend, I do not trust him, our friendship only occurred while my humanity was off. I may fake some of my kindness to hold his respect. I know he disapproves of my non-ripper lifestyle." Stefan had told me about his hunger issues, if he drank human blood he would risk becoming the ripper; animal blood was his source of food.

"Will you help me protect Caroline?" I pleaded.

"Of course, my love," and with that he gently pressed him lips to mine.

* * *

Thank you for reading and for all your amazing reviews! I am so pleased you are enjoying my FanFiction. Please keep sending me your thoughts.


	5. V

The Feared Estate - V

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

In the morning, Amelia styled my hair beautifully letting it hang loosely around my head but still held up in place. A long gown was chosen, in a dark shade of blue. It showed off enough of my breasts and encircled my small waist creating a smooth curve at my sides.

Under the sunlight, I held my hands together in front over my stomach, my left hand on top showing off my exquisite engagement ring. My parents waited by my side as the taps of the gravelled path increased in volume alerting us of my carriage's arrival.

I wished the horses would speed up so I could be on my way to seeing him again. My dreams were overflowing with my Fiancé's presence causing myself to yearn for his company. Last night I imagined we met in an alternate universe, where we were just ordinary people without the Lord and Lady Status holding us back.

The two chestnut horses halted as the young driver pulled on their dark reigns before stepping off his unroofed seat to open the carriage door. The windows were slightly tinted, so I was unaware of who would be accompanying me to what is known to the public as 'The Feared Estate'. I had a fair idea of who it could be…

My assumptions were correct, a very handsome suited man with his dimpled smile clearly displayed exited the carriage. Klaus' gaze immediately caught mine.

"Lord and Lady Forbes, Caroline," he greeted us bowing his head slightly. Once he spoke my name, he held my gloved hand, placing a gentle kiss onto it. "You look beautiful as always, my love." He whispered, loud enough for our audience to hear. I smiled with a nod in return. "I would like to get going immediately if that is alright with you?" He announced, taking a step closer to his carriage.

"Of course, see you tonight Caroline," my Father obviously wanting to make it clear I was not to stay the night. I would have loved to but my, and my family's, reputation had to be kept in good order.

"Goodbye." Klaus gently pulled me in his direction, silently asking me to move towards the carriage.

"Good day to you, Lady Mikaelson." I was quite alarmed by the horseman's words to me. I just nodded, pulling a displeased expression for Klaus to see. A smirk was clearly settled on his face as he followed.

I took a seat on the bench of red fabric and Klaus sat by my side, nodding at the driver.

"Please excuse Jeremy, he understands we're not married yet."

"You told him to say that did you not?" I accused, raising a brow.

"You know me so well," he chuckled. "Lady Forbes, your name will change pretty soon. I know you feel" he paused, "uncomfortable with my Family name so I feel it is better for you to understand slowly. This will be starting with your arrival today to get to know your new home and its inhabitants."

"We will be living at the Mikaelson Estate? With your parents and siblings?"

"Of course, but my parents left several years ago." I nodded, moving my eyes to the outside of the carriage.

"You have already met Elijah and Kol, so you are still to meet Rebekah. Please don't take anything she says to heart. She can be quite the handful."

"That is no way to speak of your sister, I am sure she is lovely." He scoffed and I elbowed him in the ribs. He laughed, gripping my elbow where the sleeve of my dress ended with lace embroidered to the edge.

"Feisty aren't you," I giggled at his comment.

"You have no idea," I flirted, still giggling.

"I also have a few other people I would like to introduce to you as well as the grounds." He turned serious again. I still was not used to his sudden changes.

"You have another brother?" I recalled, settling down. "I am sure you mentioned three brothers when we met."

"You are correct, sweetheart, Finn is," he paused, "otherwise occupied. I am sure you will meet him in time." I nodded.

As Klaus held my hand, I noticed two familiar faces greeting us as we departed the carriage. I spotted, Jeremy, the young lad that drove the carriage. A women, stood next to Elijah and Kol, this must have been Rebekah. Her hair was pulled up into a typical style women of these times used. The long dress was dark peach in colour and covered in embroidery. Once her eyes caught my sight, she whispered into Kol's ear. He sniggered.

I focused on Klaus' face afterwards to calm myself. I felt nervous meeting the infamous Mikaelson Family in their home.

"Everyone," Klaus bellowed out to the crowd of residents, mainly servants that had appeared around the corner. "I would like to introduce Lady Caroline Forbes, my future wife. She is to be treated with the upmost respect."

"It is a pleasure to welcome you here, Lady Forbes," Elijah came and greeted us with a smile.

Klaus moved his arm around my waist pulling him to his side as we moved closer to his other siblings. I was sure he had mentioned one more, but I didn't dare to mention it at this time.

"Seems you made quite the impression on my brother, darlin'," Kol smirked. I still did not feel comfortable in his presence but luckily having Klaus's embrace around my waist helped.

"Rebekah, a pleasure I am sure," the beautiful blonde smiled smugly before turning to walk back into the grand building which was displayed with fancy brickwork and a coat of arms resting above the giant wooden door. A small stream drifted past side of the building flowing underneath a little bridge to reach the grassy square before trickling through the forest.

"Where is Katherine?" I whispered to Klaus, sure it was only him who heard.

"She is inside, not wanting to cause a scene." Elijah replied, clearly overhearing.

"Can I see her?" I asked them both. Elijah nodded, walking towards the entrance again.

"Before you do, there are people waiting," Klaus pulled my attention to the two servants standing in the distance. A small girl with dark hair was wearing a black and white maid's outfit and the gentleman had dark skin and a round face, he wore a suit, not as fancy as the Lords around me but he still looked smart. My Fiancé and I walked in their direction receiving a bow and curtsy from them both.

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet Marcellus and Anna." Klaus began, never letting go of my waist. "Marcellus is my valet, although he is more like family than that. If need anything and you cannot get hold of Elijah or myself you find Marcel." His voice was demanding, insisting that I am safe. I nodded. "Anna will be your maid once we are married."

"My lady," she greeted me politely, curtsying again.

"Will Amelia not be staying on?" I question, not wanting to hurt Anna's feelings. She seemed a pleasant girl, more so than Amelia.

"I am afraid not, I trust Anna very much. I am sure you will to."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled at them. Even though I was not married yet, I loved how Klaus wanted to make sure I felt at home here. He knew this was a huge leap for me.

* * *

ELENA

"Give this to Caroline," Stefan handed me a small crimson pouch. I opened it to find a thin sliver chain with a small charm hanging off it. "Call it an engagement gift if you like. I cannot remove any present compulsion but this will prevent any further." I brought the charm to my nose, sniffing it gently.

"Vervain?" I would recognise the herb anywhere, having a vampire courting me meant you are aware of these things. Stefan nodded.

"It is something she would wear?"

"Yes, I am sure she will love it." I smiled. "Thank you."

I was pleased we could offer her some sort of protection from Klaus. When Caroline was engaged to Damon, I thought we would be able to rein him in so he would treat her with respect. Now with her being with Klaus, she would be out of my reach.

"Caroline is my friend too, I will do what I can to protect her." A kind smile was present on Stefan's lips.

* * *

CAROLINE

After a rather dramatic meeting with my best friend's lost and found twin, Klaus gave me a short tour of the grounds, showing me his favourite spots and views.

We were stood with my arm around his looking over the crowded streets. The edge of the forest greeted us before covering the rest of the mount down below. In the distance I could see the city walls bordering the area. My eyes recognised the Lockwood Property near the north gate but the Petrova grounds were hidden from my sight.

"I am sorry about your meeting with Katarina." I glanced up to Klaus' face.

"I am not surprised myself, married life has not changed her," I added. "I am sorry you have had to put up with her."

"Tell that to Elijah, I have no idea what he sees in her," he chuckled. I smiled. "We have got used to her presence."

"Elena's home has been awfully quiet without her. I must admit it has been nice."

"I take it your relationship with Katarina is not similar to yours with her sister?" Klaus began to move away from the view spot pulling me in the direction of the building. "Come."

"Not at all, when we were children we despised one another." I chuckled at the memory. "She used to trick me many times as Elena, quite the good actor. As we grew older, we got closer but still nothing in the league of my friendship to Elena or Tyler."

"Tyler? As in Lockwood?" Klaus inquired, surprised by my acknowledgement.

"Yes, our Mothers are close. I think I would be engaged to him right now if Damon had not returned or if we had not met." We were edging towards a small building towards the edge of the wide cobbled driveway.  
"What is your relationship with him like? Would you want to marry him?" Klaus seemed generally interested; I assumed he wanted to keep an eye out on all my many suitors.

"Oh no, I do not see him like that. We are childhood friends, like Elena. We are very close, I admit we flirt on occasion and sometimes he," I pause, thinking whether I should speak ill of my friend, "moves on me inappropriately..." From Klaus' furious expression I knew he understood.

After a few minutes of silence we entered a large stable courtyard. I recognised the two horses that helped us travel. One of them had their hand over the split gate watching us intently. I left Klaus' side to greet him, or her, I was not sure. The magnificent creature sniffed my hand before bowing it's head asking me to offer some affection.

"Of course," I giggled softly, brushing my snowy gloved hand over their dark coarse mane.

"You like horses?" Klaus made his way towards me slowly. When I glanced at him, I found him watching me intently.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. Once my head was turned away a wet nose nuzzling my cheek.

"Benny, no." Klaus scolded him pushing the horse away from me.

"It is fine, I do not mind." I reassured. Klaus offered me a handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket. I took it, wiping the slobber from my cheek.

"But I do," he smirked, kissing my horse free cheek and pulling me towards him with his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. "I don't like sharing."

"You make it sound like I am engaged to Benny as well." I giggled.

"No. Just. Me." He took the handkerchief from my grasp wanting to finish removing the horse saliva himself. I let him.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I cannot believe the response I have been receiving from you about this FanFiction. Thank you for all your support, keep your reviews coming. Love you all!


	6. VI

The Feared Estate - VI

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KLAUS

Following dinner with the Petrovas, I swiftly excused myself to head to my office asking for the accompaniment of Marcel.

I quickly wrote a telegram to a certain Master Lockwood demanding his presence tomorrow morning. My newest hybrid needed some urgent directing towards my bride-to-be.

"Please deliver this immediately to Master Lockwood, _by hand_," emphasis in my voice was added to the last words. I knew Marcel would make sure everything happened correctly.

"Of course my Lord," I watched him as he left before I climbed out of my seat to rejoin our guests.

* * *

CAROLINE

I was surprised when Klaus announced his departure. I hoped he would not be away soon. He left me by Elena's side.

Her greeting with her sister had not gone as planned either. At the moment Elijah, Katherine and her parents were sat in a private room discussing the happenings of the last few years. Lord and Lady Petrova were so relieved to have found their daughter and seemed a little uneasy around their new son-in-law. It was known fact that there is tension between the Petrovas and Mikaelsons; after some ritual that had apparently occurred ages ago. Of course rituals are the work of witches, surely they did not exist. Those were the town's rumours that I did not believe in.

"Caroline," Elena spoke softly pulling me to the corner of the room so we were alone. "Stefan and I have a little gift for you." Her voice was soft, although it shook like she was unsure about this. She held out to me a little cloth pouch. I took it with a smile. "Call it an engagement gift if you would like." I pulled the strings finding a necklace inside. A small aroma came from the crescent charm that hung from the silver chain.

"It's beautiful Elena, I shall wear it every day!" I thanked her, pulling her into a small embrace. My hand moved to rest above my chest finding it bare as no jewellery hung. "Would you assist me?" I asked, holding my new necklace out to her.

"Of course," she smiled before clasping the thin chain around my neck. It hung perfectly and went beautifully with my dress.

"Now when you get married to Stefan, I will need to shower you with gifts," I add with a grin. Elena smiled, unsure of what to say next.

When Klaus returned he moved straight to my side. I was chatting to Elijah about my childhood when Klaus butted in excusing us both. I gave Elijah an apologetic look before following my fiancé.

"So urgent to see me," I giggled. I walked along side him as he led me outside the property.

"Always. As the night is so clear I thought we could spend some time out here." Klaus announced glancing above.

When my blue orbs followed his gaze I saw the dark sky twinkling with beauty. The gibbous moon shone brightly onto us, lighting the path for us.

We rested on the square lawn with Klaus' jacket underneath me so my dress would not ruin from the terrain. His arm held me around my waist and my head rested on his shoulders as I gazed up.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," He complimented in my ear. I smiled. "You look beautiful anywhere really." I giggled.

"You do not look too bad yourself," I smirked.

"Hmm, too bad? Surely that is an understatement." I shook my head with a giggle at his response. "What do I need to do to change your mind, Love?"

"Nothing," I paused, my eyes flickering to his lips. We were ever so close. I stopped fighting the urge and pressed my lips to his. He gladly accepted, moving his mouth with mine.

"Perfect," he whispered once he pulled away. My lips were frozen in curves.

I noticed his blue eyes flicker down. At first I thought he was looking at my breasts but his words said otherwise.

"You were not wearing that earlier?" Elena's gift.

"It's an engagement gift from Elena and Stefan. She gave it to me when you left." I explained; bring my hand to hold it gently. "Do you like it?"

"It suits you, Sweetheart." He smiled, caressing my cheek gently. His nose wrinkled as he leaned in a little once more. "What can I smell?"

"I think there is some herb in the charm, I am not sure. It smell nice does it not?" I continue to smile but he does not. I wished to know his thoughts as he stared the charm.

Without a word, he reached to touch it. Klaus gave a grown when he found it burned his skin.

"Klaus?!" I asked alarmed, my eyes widening in shock at the events. "Are you alright?" I touched it myself; nothing. He sat there glaring behind me. I turned my head finding nothing there. "Klaus? What is the matter?" I continue to ask my questions as he does not speak.

Suddenly his hands grip my shoulders pulling his gaze to his.

"Tell me you love Damon Salvatore," he spoke clearly and harshly. I noticed his eyes looking strange for a second.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted. "I do not, I never had. You know that. Please Klaus tell me what is going on." He grumbled standing up, not looking at me. "Klaus talk to me. I pleaded but he took a few steps away, giving me the view of his back. It felt like he was leaving me, tears welled in my eyes as I thought he did not want me.

"Elena knows, of course she does. Stefan was never one for secrets. Protection, she has me. They do not trust me. Great." I heard him mutter under his breath. I continued to stare at his back. I saw his hands in fists, as he held his temper in. My view was blurring at my watering eyes.

"Please Klaus, you are scaring me," I begged, sadness flossed my voice. Finally he turned around but he was different.

Klaus' eyes were no longer the beautiful shade of marine blue but they were golden like a tiger hunting down their prey. Under them were dark veins pushing through his skin. As his lips parted his sharp teeth elongated from his gums. I was scared, now I was terrified.

All these stories about the Mikaelsons being monsters was true. I could not stop myself from running towards the house. I wanted to scream, shout, anything but my voice was stuck in my throat in fear.

At my best, my running ability was terrible but now with adrenaline pumping through my bloodstream, I had no control over my steps as I ran for my life; away from my fiancé, away from the monster. As his presence always made me, I fell clumsily forward.

My face landed in his chest, his arms fixed around me. How did he get to me so fast? My hands pushed at him while my eyes made streams. Once I knew I could not move free of his grasp I started hitting him, finding it hurting my fists more than him.

It was seconds later when he placed me on my feet, I looked around to finding that we had moved. We were somewhere in the forest. His hands held mine; I struggled to pull them free.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him through my tears as my voice found its way back. His face has returned to his usual, handsome state.

"Caroline," Klaus' voice was calm. "You know I'd never hurt you."

"No, no, no! You are a monster!" I screeched. My attempts at freedom never ceased.

"I ask one thing of you then."

"I am never doing anything for the devil!" I scoffed.

"Please remove your necklace," he asked kindly, removing his grip on my hands.

I pulled with all my strength at the chain, breaking it and letting it fall to the earthy floor.

"Oh and you can have this too!" I moved to pull the engagement ring from my finger when his hand gripped my left hand, holding the ring in place.

"That will not be necessary, Love." His spare hand moved to hold my chin up so my gaze met his. "You are not ready to understand me, my sweet Caroline. So you must forget what you have seen. One day, Sweetheart, you will know everything. I promise you, my love." I listened to his words in a trance, mesmerised.

* * *

KLAUS

I re-entered the house alone after putting Caroline in a carriage on her way home. The necklace left, stranded in the forest where I compelled her.

I hated it. The fact that I could not be honest to her about what I am. I could not have her scared of me. I wanted her to be happy and not to live in fear.

Elijah eyed me suspiciously when I entered alone.

"Where is Lady Forbes, brother?" He asked me when he came forward to greet me.

"She was not feeling well," I announced to the group. "She wanted to travel home, alone. She is protected."

"Oh, why did she not say goodbye?" Elena asked, standing by her twin's side. I could only tell the difference by their hair. Elena's straight brown locks were tied completely up whereas Katherine had curls trickling down.

"She said she just wanted to leave," I lied. I had forced her into the carriage with compulsion. It was the only way. "Elena, may I have a word? I need to discuss something with you, privately." I demanded leaving the room immediately so she could not refuse.

I led her to Elijah's old study, it was now kind of mine now. It was one of the spelled rooms. I did not want Elijah overhearing our conversation. He would certainly object to it but I needed to get this off my chest.

Elena took a seat, I did not.

"What are you and Salvatore up to?" I stipulated. Her brown eyes widened in terror.

"Caroline is not ill is she?" She rose from her seated position accusing me.

"Vervain in the necklace, why?" I insisted, ignoring her question.

"What did you do to Caroline?" She yelled, refusing to answer my questions. Foolish human.

I flashed her up against a nearby wall, glaring at her. My hand wrapped around her neck.

"I have lost my patience with you Petrova, answer me!"

"We want to protect Caroline, from you," she squeezed out. I released her. Elena fell to the ground, rubbing her neck from my grip.

"Stefan does not trust me I see. Well it does not surprise me not with how it used to be in his good old ripper days," I chuckled feeling slightly better. My voice stays harsh. "Whatever you are planning to do in regards to my future wife and I, I suggest you stop. Otherwise I will be forced to take action. I promise you, my intensions for Caroline are just the same as Stefan's for you."

"You do not love her. Niklaus Mikaelson is incapable of love." Elena's mutter stung like the vervain I stumbled across earlier.

"Think what you like, I do not care. Just know that Caroline will be protected with my life for the rest of eternity." I promised.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus' servant, Marcel, carried me out the carriage to be greeted by my Mother.

"Lady Caroline has returned early after receiving a terrible migraine." Marcel explained before my mother could question anything. "His Lordship demanded I take her to her chambers so she can rest. He sends his apologies for his absence but Lord Niklaus, had important business to attend to."

It was true, my head did throb. I could only vaguely remember being sent to a carriage after Marcel's return from somewhere. I felt half asleep.

"Oh my dear," I was just aware of my Mother's comforting touch before she led the way to my room for Marcel.

My eyes fluttered when I felt my back touch the soft sheets. I felt like a baby being put into bed for my afternoon nap.

I saw Amelia standing in the doorway. Marcel noticed my gaze and ushered her away, saying I did not need her services.

I tried to sit up, knowing I could not sleep in such a gown but Marcel's hand pushed me down.

"No, Lady Forbes, you must rest," he demanded. "Klaus wishes for you to have a restful sleep." Something in his eyes caught my attention. "Rest now."

My eyes began to close, forcing me into peaceful slumber.

* * *

KLAUS

Later that night before I went upstairs to my chambers, Marcel found me alone by the alcohol cabinet.

"How is she?" I required as soon as I acknowledged his presence.

"After your compulsion she was tired but still aware of the world. She protested when I put her to sleep. I compelled her like you asked." He stood with his dark palms behind his back, standing straight as he spoke.

"Good, she needs her rest after today." I replied pouring myself a glass of whiskey. "And Lockwood?"

"Successfully delivered."

"Good, I will have words with him tomorrow." I brought the glass to my lips.

* * *

A/N Thank you again for all your amazing reviews. I am quite interested in your reaction to this chapter, so please send me your thoughts. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	7. VII

The Feared Estate - VII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

I woke up the following morning, feeling half asleep. I could hardly remember the previous evening. Everything just seemed to blur after Klaus took me outside. I did not know how I even got home.

After the usual morning routine I decided to try and wake myself up by taking a morning walk around the gardens. I avoided the forest, strangely not wanting to think about my Fiancé at this moment. Something in my mind was telling me to focus on other things which I haven't thought about in a while like my eighteenth birthday, which happened to be approaching quickly.

I had only been surrounded by greenery and gardeners for about ten minutes until a voice called me to enter the hallway as we had guests.

I followed my instructions, finding that Klaus' sister, Rebekah, and Elena were visiting.

"There she is my sister-to-be!" Rebekah greeted me much cheerier than before. I found myself embraced in her right hug, her blonde hair touching my face.

"Rebekah, hello," I replied stunned. Once she pulled away, I walked up to Elena pulled her into a friendly embrace as well. "Good to see you Elena."

"You as well Care," she smiled softly at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, just a little tired," I answered. Her facial expression seemed more concerned than usual. I would need a private moment with her later.

"No more time for chit-chat we have work to do!" Rebekah announced, gleefully. I glanced at Elena, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

TYLER

As I left the carriage towards the Mikaelson's front door, my mind raced over what 'urgent matter' Klaus had been referring to.

After Klaus had discovered my werewolf gene several months ago, I swiftly joined his stupid pack. I had no choice in the matter as he forced me his blood before snapping my neck. I now found myself sired to the beast, although strangely I found myself feeling better off. I no longer had to turn on full moons. It was a good feeling, but the only positive outcome of the situation.

"Good to see you on time, Lockwood," Marcel greeted me in the doorway. I nodded to him before he led the way to the _alpha_.

I had visited the Mikaelson Estate many times before but still it managed to haunt me every time I took one step. Ghost stories flooded the streets, scaring people into never setting foot into the Mikaelson mansion. As a child, I invented some myself, wanting to scare people. Fiction and fact seemed to merge in that department.

"Lockwood is here to see you my Lord," Marcel announced me before leaving me behind a closed door.

"Tyler, just the hybrid I wanted to see," Klaus offered me a friendly smile. "Please come join me for a drink." He stood pouring two glasses of whiskey, handing me one after I took a seat.

"Thanks," I mumbled, unsure of his kindness.

Klaus moved back to sit on the table behind him, resting his shoes on a spare chair next to me. He sat looking down on me, it made me feel vulnerable.

"You see I've heard you're quite close to a certain Lady Caroline Forbes." He began, taking a sip from his glass. "Please tell me your relationship with her."

"I have known her since childhood. I always assumed we would be wed, what with our Mother's being best friends." I answered truthfully, finding it impossible to lie; stupid sire bond.

"Is that what you would like? To be her husband?" Klaus' questions came in a dead serious tone. How was my relationship with Caroline an 'urgent matter' has he had put it?

"I have always had a liking for the girl since I was young but she is now engaged to Lord Salvatore so I ca-"

"Actually mate, they are not engaged anymore." That irritating smirk was on his lips.

"What?" I rejoiced in my word. Caroline was beautiful, with her pretty features although she could be quite neurotic. "Does that mean she is no longer taken?"

"Actually it is quite the opposite," he chuckled to him before raising his glass to his lips again. "She is still rather engaged."

"What? To who?" I asked, wanting to take down whoever this man was that has tried to steal her from me. To be honest I never really had her, she always shied away any of my sexual advances.

"Before that knowledge becomes known, I'd like to ask you another question." Klaus' smirk vanished immediately before he asked his next question. "It has been brought to my attention that you spend some of you nights at the local brothel." I gulped but nodded. I kind of felt ashamed of my actions but my sexual appetite needed to be satisfied. I had found a beautiful brown haired woman that could assist me. Her name was Hayley, and honestly I found her the most attractive women in the world, besides Caroline of course.

"And tell me, do you intend to treat every single woman you meet like one of those whores you sleep with?" Klaus continued placing his whiskey on the table beside him.

"Um, not intentionally," I admitted, swirling the liquid in the glass.

"Well I insist that you keep your grubby little paws off my Lady Caroline," he demanded. His voice grew as he spoke, anger rushing through me.

"Your?" I spoke softly, understanding what he meant.

"Yes, she is my future wife. So I _command_ you to show her the respect she deserves." Klaus rose from his table, towering over me even more so. "And if I hear otherwise, you will find yourself in the ground. Do you understand?"

"Yes," 'Master' I thought after my mumble.

Poor Caroline, how could she possibly want to spend the life with Niklaus Mikaelson? Something had to be done.

* * *

CAROLINE

It turns out that Klaus had made Rebekah in charge of my dress for my wedding and birthday ball; a party that was going to be held at the Mikaelsons, in my honour, and to announce my engagement.

Rebekah announced that a designer was arriving shortly to discuss dress designs of the sort of thing I wanted. Apparently, each dress had to look regal. Is it possible for a wedding dress to be regal? I had no idea.

"I picked up Elena on my way here because I assume she would be your bridesmaid, yes?" Rebekah gestured to my friend. "Is there anyone else you would like in that position?"

"Of course, Elena must," I grinned to my friend trying to bring her out of her worried state. She smiled gratefully. "But I do not wish for anyone else."

"Okay then, two bridesmaids."

"Um, I said just Elena. Who are you planning for the second?" I objected. I did not want some random girl following me down the aisle.

"Me of course!" Rebekah chuckled. "We may not be friends now but by the time you stand with my brother at the altar. I am sure we will be!" Her voice was clear and definite. "We will be sisters after all." I was heavily confused about her attitude. Yesterday the only words she said to me were when Klaus had introduced us and now she wanted to be best friends? I just nodded and smiled before giving Elena a puzzled expression.

The designer's name was Antony and he seemed great in understanding the requirements of each gown needed. He asked me many questions about fabric choices and how long I wanted my train to be.

It seemed by birthday ball gown had been ordered already by my Fiancé as it was 'one of my many birthday presents', as Rebekah had stated, from him. All I knew was that it was some shade of blue and full length.

We also discussed bridesmaid dresses for Elena and Rebekah. I asked for simple pale blue gowns with lacing around the hem and bodice. Rebekah decided to add a few extra things on there to make it fancier. I just nodded and agreed, liking what she was thinking. I had been interested in fashion since a young age and our conversations with Antony were delightful.

After a morning of discussion, measuring and fabric feeling, Rebekah and Antony left together, I invited Elena to stay for lunch and she gladly accepted.

I ordered the kitchen maids to prepare a light lunch to be had on the patio behind the mansion.

Elena and I sat opposite each other on the white garden chairs, munching the sandwiches and fruit in front of us. I could feel the sun blazing on my arms from above.

"Okay Elena," I begin placing my glass of freshly made lemonade back on the table. "Whatever has been eating you today, spill." She swallowed her mouthful of bread before giving me a 'do I have to' look. I stayed silent.

"I am just worried about you."

"You replied that earlier, but you have not been yourself all morning. There is more to it." I demanded.

"Where is your necklace? I thought you were going to where it every day?" Originally I thought she was changing the subject but something told me she was sticking to the same theme. I raised my hand to my neck, feeling it bare. I racked my brain of its whereabouts but I could not think clearly.

"I am sorry Elena, I do not remember where I placed it. Last night seems to have pasted me by. Must have been when I fell ill." I muttered.

"Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember everything until Klaus took me outside and we watched the stars. He mentioned the necklace; I must have left it in the forest once he asked me to remove it."

"Why did he ask you to remove it?" Elena leaned over in interest.

"I..I...I cannot remember," I stuttered, feeling lost inside. I could feel my eyes almost welling up. I managed to keep it hidden. "He must have wanted a closer look."

"Are you sure this is what you want? To be with Klaus?" My eyes widened at her question.

"Are you just always trying to put me off whoever I am engaged to?" I accused. "First Damon, now Klaus. I understand you want to protect me but can you just accept that I may actually love him. Do you want me to be forever alone?" My tears almost began falling.

"I am sorry Care, I just do not want you to get hurt. Klaus is a dangerous ma-"

"Just like Damon, except he is now becoming your _friend_." I pointed out.

"Because of Stefan," she objected.

"Then why can you not accept Klaus, for me?" I asked, tears trickling down my cheeks. "I have managed to put the stories behind me."

"I am sorry Caroline, please understand my concern for you." I nod, knowing where Elena was coming from. "Please do not cry," she pulled out a white handkerchief offering it to me. I took it with a soft smile, dabbing my cheeks.

After our serious talk, we managed to find a topic to giggle about. Katherine, being Katherine last night, had told Elena everything about her times with Elijah. I learnt some quite disturbing things which I have no desire to repeat.

Elena and I departed with a smile and friendly embrace when Elena's carriage arrived outside. Elena had explained she was seeing the Salvatores later. I told her to say 'hello' to Stefan for me, not mentioning his elder brother.

* * *

KLAUS

When Rebekah and Antony returned from the Forbes' house they greeted me as I sat in the front room holding my sketch pad and pencil in hand.

On the page in front of me was the beautiful angel I had fallen for. I was the thorn to her rose petals. The drawing was of her and Benny, the horse that she had greeted the first time she visited her future home. My impression did not do her beauty justice but I was sure that was impossible for any artist.

"How is Caroline?" I replied to my greeting.

"She seemed fine, no signs of any discomfort." I nodded at her response. "Elena seemed on edge though."

"I am beginning to form a dislike for that girl," I muttered. "She knows. I do not trust her or the Salvatores."

"Very wise but for now, Antony needs your measurements Mr. Groom." Rebekah smirked at the nickname.

"I am certain I have not changed since the last time I was measure, Bekah," I objected, staying seated as my eyes gazing over my love.

"Still, no objections Nik," Rebekah stepped forward, looking like she was willing to pull me out of my chair.

"Fine." My sister only wanted me as my best on my Wedding day.

* * *

TYLER

I tried to keep the inner wolf at bay as I made my way from the Mikaelson Estate to my home.

Before long I found myself making my way to the Petrova home in search of Elena. I needed to stop whatever nonsense was occurring, I knew Elena would help.

"I am sorry Master Lockwood but Lady Petrova would be with the Savatores at this time of day." John, Elena's father told me.

'Great', I thought. The Salvatores loved me… I put the negativity behind me as I thought of Caroline and that monster by her side.

By the time I reached Elena and the Salvatores they were all settled for the afternoon in the Salvatore's main room.

"Tyler, whatever is the matter?" Elena asked me, concerned pulling he head off of Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh joy, if it isn't sire boy," Damon smirked. I glared at his remark before returning my focus to Elena and the situation at hand.

"Are you aware of Caroline's engag-"

"Yeah, yeah. We're all worried too." Damon butted in. "Look your _master_ has stolen her from me. We're all pissed off about it, join the party." He turned to Elena. "Don't you just wish she had stayed with me, hm Elena?"

"Damon you are not helping!" She squealed. I noticed Stefan's hand wrapped around hers squeezing a little. "We gave Caroline a vervain necklace but Klaus removed it from her and is definitely compelling her. Today she could not remember anything from after she left my side, only a few details."

"He gave me a warning about her today," I mentioned.

"Yesterday Klaus warned Elena and us about our activities towards Caroline and him," Stefan added. "He is well aware that we are no pleased with this. There is nothing we can do for the moment, it is too soon. Klaus will be on guard."

"So we wait, until to correct moment," I stated. Stefan glanced at Elena.

"Half of me would to end it but she is happy," Elena sighed. "That is probably just Klaus' doing. I do not like it but I would like her safe."

"I agree, but for now. Let us be patient and see what occurs." Stefan's stated, glancing between Elena, Damon and I.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading and for your reviews! Your reaction to the last chapter was better than expected. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, what you'd like to happen and ask any questions you may have. I'm always interested in your opinion. Thanks again!


	8. VIII

The Feared Estate - VIII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

Weeks had passed by being full of dress fittings, rehearsals, friendly occasions and private moments with my husband-to-be. Time had gone so fast, it was hard to describe every single event that had happened.

One moment, my mind had refused to ignore. It happened a week ago, once my final wedding dress fitting was complete. I was surprised the gown was ready so soon, without us even announcing my engagement to the public. Only our close families and friends knew of the commitment we were making. It all began when Rebekah left me alone in search of Klaus' study. I had been there many times and I assumed I could find my way there from Rebekah's oversized dressing room. Instead I found myself heading down a set of stone steps.

_My inquisitive nature took over as I found myself entering the incorrect location of my fiancé. Instead of turning around and searching in another room, I walked along the candle lit passage way, treading carefully down the wide steps._

_The dusty staircase ended in a wide room, still only lit by a few flickering candles. Cobwebs glistened in the corners of the rooms with their creators perched patiently waiting for their prey. I was half expecting a small dark rodent to scurry across the floor by my feet. The main centre of attraction was five coffins, placed neatly in line with each other, showing off their dark mahogany exterior. _

_I took a few steps forward, nervously. I was unsure of why I actually decided to let my curiosity take over. My ocean orbs caught hold of the unsealed latch on the nearest coffin. I reached for it, deciding to see for myself what was kept inside. Both my hands held the lid as I pulled it up revealing the contents. I immediately dropped the top causing a loud crash to echo through the walls, as I gasped in horror. _

_It should have been obvious, coffins are for dead bodies. Inside was a young man lying dead with grey skin covered in veins fixed on his skin. He looked to be in his late twenties with dark hair. The worst thing of it all was a dagger was set in his chest. I felt sorry for the stranger._

_I held my hand over my mouth when I heard quiet footsteps travelling closer down the stairs. I moved as quietly as I could towards the wall, in hiding. I did not want to be caught snooping but there was no exit. _

_The figure stepped around the corner before her olive green eyes searched the room until they settle on my nervous figure. Her long wavy raven black hair hung around her heart-shaped face as she sighed when she saw me. It was Bonnie. _

_"Lady Caroline," the servant greeted me in whisper. Thankfully I had grown closer to her over the previous weeks. I did not know her position in the quarters below but I was aware of her affairs with Kol. When I realised it was her, I relaxed slightly, knowing that she was a friend and hopefully not a snitch. "What are you doing here? This room should be locked." She questioned, her tone kind and calm. _

_"Er, I got lost," I admitted, sheepishly. _

_"Never mind, let us get you to where you are supposed to be," her dark olive skin tone gestured for me to come._

_"Why...why is there a…daggered…man?" I mumbled hesitantly, unsure if I should be asking this question._

_"Shh," Bonnie pressed her slim finger over her lips before turning to face me instead of heading up the stairs. "Do you know about the Mikaelsons?"_

_"What do you mean?" A confused expression was presented to my friend. "I know they are not what people say they are." I answered, uncertain of what Bonnie was hinting. _

_"I cannot answer your question, but in time I am sure Lord Klaus will explain everything to you." With that she walked back up the stairs. I followed her upstairs with questions flooding my mind. What did she mean 'know about the Mikaelsons?'_

From that moment, I knew there were things that Klaus was keeping from me. Part of my mind told me that I knew this already, but I could not think why.

I found myself waking up on my eighteenth birthday like it was a dream. A massive breakfast was served in my honour. Pancakes, fruit and those delicious toasted items that our head cook downstairs had invented.

During the morning my Parents had offered me a few new exquisite gowns with additional hair equipment. My Mother hoped my new maid would use the pins and brushes so I would wear my hair like a grown woman should now that I was eighteen.

In the afternoon we were headed to the Mikaelson Estate for my birthday ball. It was also the place that my engagement to Lord Niklaus Mikaelson would be announced.

We had become incredibly close over the previous month. I found that I could trust him for my happiness and safely and I honestly could not wait to marry him. Only a few insecurities and experiences held me back. I still had questions circling in my mind that begged for answers. My future home was becoming more familiar to me as Klaus insisted we met each time in his house.

My friendship with Elena and Stefan had grown even further as well. They constantly invited me around for lunch for afternoon tea. They always asked about how I felt about my marriage as it slowly crept closer, even though there was no official date set yet, that I was aware of. I could sense their protectiveness in the questions and I was glad to have it. I would always know they were there for me.

Inside the Mikaelson Estate was a large gathering of residents from upstairs and downstairs that all wanted to offer their wishes.

"Happy Birthday my love," Klaus whispered in my ear as we shared a rather public embrace. I smiled at him when I felt a long box placed in my hand.

I looked to find a dark navy velvet box with a pale ribbon wrapped around the middle. I eagerly pulled off the accessory and opened it to find a bracelet inside. Small diamonds were encrusted into small bows, joining together. I could not hold my mouth shut as my mind was in shock while my fingers traced the outline of each bow. I had never seen such a beautiful thing.

"Thank you," I whispered, moving my gaze to Klaus as he watched me.

"I would like it very much if you wore it tonight, along with my other gift to you."

"The dress," I remembered.

"Yes, I see Bekah has not managed to keep her mouth shut completely then," he muttered glancing over his shoulder at his smirking sister.

After receiving a few more gifts from my future in-laws I made my way to a room that was new to me.

Klaus opened the wooden door inviting me inside. It was a bedroom with a huge four poster bed against the largest wall. The decor was dark in colour but the window forced plenty of light, brightening it up. Leading out into other rooms were three doors, of the same wood as the entrance.

"This is my room," Klaus announced. "Will be our room." I nodded with a joyful smile as he squeezed his arm around my waist. "Anna should be here to assist you with your dress, which is through there." He pointed to one of the doors. "I will just see where Anna is." He murmured, kissing my forehead before he exited.

"Okay." I moved to step into the room my dress was waiting in, when my eyes saw that the door just along from here was open a crack. My curiosity took over, when I moved to open it wider.

Inside were several paintings either hung on the wall or resting in rows on the floor. Before I could take another step I heard Klaus calling my name.

"Sorry," I apologised for snooping. "I was just interested in the paintings you have. Whoever did these is quite talented." He chuckled, leaning on the doorframe with my arms folded.

"Thank you." I turned around finding that beautiful smirk again. I walked closer to the nearest one and glanced at the initials: KM.

"You did these?" I asked with a huge grin. He nodded. "Wow, why did you not tell me you could paint like this?"

"I am not one to brag," he smirked. I pulled a face; I knew that was not true. "Anyway you must get ready, Anna is here now." He gestured for me to leave, what I guess you could call, studio.

"Lady Forbes," Anna curtsied to me when I moved into her sight. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Anna," I smiled.

"I will see you later, Sweetheart," Klaus kissed my forehead again, squeezing my hand gently before he left the room.

Once I was alone with my future maid, I walked towards the now open middle door. I could see inside was a huge closet, mainly full of Klaus' clothes. An almost empty stack of hangers covered one side the room. The only thing that hung there was a covered gown. All I could see of it was the deep blue hem, leaking out the bottom.

After finding myself mesmerised about another outstanding gift, Anna applied additional makeup and restyled my golden locks before helping me into the dress. I felt a little uncomfortable having assistance from someone other than Amelia but Anna seemed calm and reassuring throughout the whole thing.

In the huge closet was a full length mirror that allowed me to see myself completely. My hair was held up by many pins securing it in place. My curls hung loosely around my slightly roses cheeks. A thin chained necklace hung from my neck, it was a gift from Rebekah. Who, as she had predicted, has become quite the sister towards me.

The star of my appearance made me feel like royalty. The low cut top of the gown was held by light meshed straps revealing plenty of my shoulders. The bodice was encrusted with more diamonds in a pattern before cascading down to the floor with more of the light meshed material pleated through. White gloves reached from my elbows to the very edge of my fingertips. I wore the diamond bracelet over the glove on my right hand, just as Klaus had asked.

"You look beautiful, Lady Forbes," Anna complimented me.

"Thank you, Anna," I smiled at her through the mirror. "Please, call me Caroline."

"As you wish, my Lady."

****

When my time had come to walk down their grand staircase into the open main hall. The suited male announcer spoke.

"Presenting Lady Caroline Forbes! On behalf of everyone here we would like to wish you a very happy eighteenth birthday." Cheers erupted and my eyes glanced around the faces, some familiar and some unknown.

Klaus found me once I reached the final step. His expression was blatantly star-struck at my sight.

"Good Evening," he greeted me with a smile, offering his arm. I took it.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He spoke softly; he felt how tense I was. I nodded.

"Yes, just a little nervous. I have never had so many eyes on me." I admitted.

"Well let me comfort you by telling you how ravishing you look in that dress."

"I feel like a Princess."

"You look like a Queen," he smirked. His words always cheered me up. I felt slightly more comfortable with his arm around mine.

"Well then, my King, will you accompany me around?" I asked. His smile faltered.

"Sadly, I must leave you to our guests until our announcement is made. Save me a dance, Lady Forbes." And with his last words he left me to fend for myself.

"Caroline, my dear, it has been so long happy birthday!" An old family friend greeted me. This was going to be just the beginning of a very tiring evening.

Keeping away from Klaus was harder than I thought. As much as I enjoyed being the centre of attention I wished for his accompaniment.

Between conversations, my eyes always found his suited figure. Similar to his other brothers, he wore a traditional black tux except his bow tie was white, instead of black. It seemed to me that he was secretly trying to stand out. Whether anyone noticed or not, I was unsure.

After chatting with a distant relative and I had not seen since I was a little girl, the Lockwoods found me. Lord Richard and Lady Carol offered me their wishes before heading straight for my parents. From Lady Carol's tone when she spoke I could hear her judgement on being on friendly terms with the Mikaelsons. I am sure this would be something she would like to spread gossip about.

After his parents, Tyler greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I was not comfortable with his over-friendly gestures.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," he murmured as he leaned away. "You look beautiful today." His dark chocolate orbs gazed deep into mine.

"Thank you," I smiled kindly.

"Dance with me?" I nodded, feeling obliged to accept. He led me to the dance floor, holding my gloved hands.

As we swayed to the music and stepped with the surrounding dancers, Tyler kept a firm hold on my waist. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder and hand, so we were able to do the routine. I enjoyed dancing, but Tyler's strong grasp made me tense up.

"I heard about your engagement," Tyler whispered in my ear, his nose gently touching my curly strands. My eyes widened at his words, I wished to know how but before I could speak my partner opened his mouth again. "Are you sure you want this? It is not too late to change your mind."

"I want this and even if I did not, I would not have had a choice." I whispered back. I was grateful Tyler kept quiet as we spoke of the topic.

"But you don't. He _will_ hurt you Care. I will not see you get hurt" Tyler's grip increased on me.

"Tyler," I whimpered quietly not wanting to cause a scene.

"Listen to me Caroline, he is not who you think he is. I know this for a fact."

"You do not know anything Tyler," our voices continued to whisper not wanting things to get out of hand.

"You are wrong. Remember when you did not see me for at least a month? My mother said I had flu?"

"Yes, of course. I sent you letters." I recalled, as he spun me around quickly.

"I was not ill. I was in my…transformation into a werewolf and then Klaus hel-"

"A what? Tyler that is impossible. Do not bring stupid folklore stories into this." I insisted into his ear.

"No, and we are also va-"

"Lockwood," the deep voice was like music to my ears. Instantly Tyler released me from his grasp, dropping his arms to his sides. "You do not mind if I cut in, do you?"

"No, it is fine," Tyler sighed. I glanced behind me finding Klaus' strong hard gaze on my childhood friend.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Klaus murmured into my ear after he pulled me into hold. We swayed gently and I found myself settling as I was surrounded by his strong aroma. "I am sorry I did not get here sooner."

"Yes," I smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love," his dimpled smile made an appearance causing my curving lips to widen.

As we danced, I had an inkling that whatever Tyler was insisting was the truth. Werewolves were not real, I was sure. They are just in myth…right?

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, all your reviews and questions! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and send me any more questions you may have. I'm always interested in your opinions.

Every single question you asked was around the same topic so...

Q. When will Caroline find out that the Mikaelsons are vampires/Klaus is a hybrid without being compelled?

A. Hopefully in chapter 8 you will learn that Caroline has growing suspicions after Bonnie asking her '_Do you know about the Mikaelsons?_', the daggered man and obviously Tyler's outburst on the dance floor. Caroline has these hunches after being compelled but she is not aware of why. Exactly when she will find out, I will not reveal to you. You'll have to keep reading to find out!


	9. IX

The Feared Estate - IX

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

REBEKAH

When I noticed Nik and Elijah with their arms encircling their loved ones, I left the ballroom scene catching the blue eyes of one of the servant boys. Typically Kol had his flirt on with several of Caroline's distant cousins. They all seemed in fits of giggles, ridiculous.

I greeted the blond footman out back behind a set of wooden food crates. We had been meeting like this, in secret, for weeks. If my brothers, mainly Nik, found out about my affair with a servant, they would personally slaughter him right before my eyes. Nik never approved of any of my relationships, even the one with his best friend, Stefan. I loved Stefan with all my heart but those Petrova bitches stole him from me. I hated working with Elena for Nik and Caroline's wedding but for some strange reason Caroline was best friends with her. I had only just got used to having Katherine in the house and as my _sister_.

"You look beautiful tonight, my lady," his calm and kind voice managed to sound before I pressed my glossed lips to his.

"You are not too bad yourself Donovan," I complimented him, pulling away briefly to speak.

* * *

KATHERINE

As soon as my deep brown eyes laid on my twin sister and the Salvatore brothers, I left Elijah's side while he was having some conversation with some man about the Mikaelson Mansion and grounds. I assumed he was some relative of Caroline's who had a passion for architecture.

"Sister, you took your time," I greeted Elena as my eyes drifted down her earthy toned gown. The bodice was covered in dark lace revealing a small area of her chest. Her usually straight hair was slightly waved down her face.

"It is good to see you too Katherine," she nodded with a smile. Her eyes mirrored mine as she checked out my attire. I wore a blood red dress with a low square neckline. It accentuated all of my best features as it fell around my slender figure. My maid and also witch, Emily, had beautifully braided my long curls.

"Stefan," I spoke his name with deep affection. We were once lovers, before my twin stole him from my clutches.

"Katherine," as I held my hand to the blonde Salvatore he took my hand placing a gentle kiss on it's top. I smiled, glancing at Elena's eye roll.

"Is it wise for you to be here Damon?" I asked him flirtatiously. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Perhaps we could go somewhere private?" I pulled away giggling softly.

"Have you forgotten you are married, Lady Mikaelson?" Damon rejected me bluntly while he stood tall.

"Not at all Lord Salvatore," I glared at him. During my time with Stefan, I managed to lure him into my chamber several times. Damon never could resist my charm. It was a shame he had to start now.

"He has promised to be on his best behaviour, right Damon?" Elena's serious features gazed on the elder Salvatore as she clung onto Stefan's suited arm.

"Of course," he nodded before returning his pale orbs onto me. "So Katherine, tell me how is that daughter of yours?" Damon's irritating smirk forced an appearance at the question.

"Do _not_ speak of that here," I demanded in a hush tone. I did not want anyone to overhear.

I had a child with a traveller about five years ago out of wedlock. The visitor was only around for a few days as he wished for shelter during his travels. He was incredibly handsome and continuously desired my company. I showed him around the city and in return he told me the most incredible stories about his treks across the world. He promised to take me with him when he left, naturally I agreed. I was fed up of Elena getting all the endless attention for being the perfect daughter.

These plans all fell through after one night of passion. I woke up to an empty bed with news of his departure from my Father. As soon as news of my illegitimate pregnancy reached my family, I was forbidden from leaving the Petrova house and grounds to ensure my disgraceful act was kept secret. My daughter was ripped from me as soon as she entered the world. I fought, but obviously not hard enough.

My Mother and Father managed to sell me off to the Lockwoods after my time with the Salvatores. As I was no longer 'pure' and 'innocent' the Lockwoods were sworn to secrecy over my activities. My parents wanted me out of their home, and forcing me into a marriage was the only way. This is how my engagement to Mason Lockwood was formed. He was also a disgrace to his family after some unknown indiscretion.

Originally, I saw Elijah as a way out when I met him on the city borders. I was planning to run, instead he caught my eye and sparks flew. He was my knight of armour on his bay horse waiting to save this damsel in distress. He made me stronger and makes feel like I am actually worth something. I love him and the idea of spending an eternity with him fills my heart with joy.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Damon smirked mischievously.

"No, Damon. You would not dare." I pleaded. I felt incredibly vulnerable. I had never told Elijah of my child because it was a known fact he would not want me no more. From that moment I was ruined, no man of his wealth and power would wish to have a woman like me by his side.

"Elena!" A joyful squeal pulled Damon and I from our stare. Caroline had graced us with her cheerful presence as she pulled her best friend into an embrace.

"Happy Birthday Caroline!" Elena sang in an equally jolly tone as the birthday girl herself. "You have joined us in adulthood!" She referred to our birthday a few weeks ago. I hated having the same birthday as Elena. A huge party was held for _Elena_, I had my invite but I refused. I did not want to be treated as the outcast. Elijah and I spent the day together, like we had the year before. I preferred it that way.

"Happy Birthday," Stefan smiled once Elena and Caroline had let go of each other. They were always into those touchy friendships. At that moment Elena placed a small pouch into Caroline's hand.

"I hope it is the right one," Elena beamed her orbs focused on Caroline finding a fancy hair pin covered in snowy jewels in flowery patterns.

"Thank you! It is perfect; I have so many hair accessories now. My Mother brought me a whole collection." The blonde mused, her eyes lighting up at the ornament she held.

* * *

KLAUS

I had kept my eye on Caroline throughout the whole evening from afar. She always had a bright and happy smile was presented to the guests. She laughed and danced with different people. Every so often her sky blue orbs would greet mine causing my dead heartbeats to quicken.

When I caught her striding through the crowds towards the entrance of the main hall, I grew curious. I swiftly finished my conversation with one of the guests and made my way towards my fiancé.

I pushed my arms around her waist. The jewels on her gown scratched my hands as they entwined in front of her. A soft giggle left her lips as she wrapped her gloved fingers over mine. I resisted the urge to kiss her hair, as I did not want to ruin Anna's beautiful art with Caroline's curls.

"Klaus," she greeted me. I could hear her smile in her tone as she looked at Elena.

"Sweetheart," I whispered into her ear, allowing my breath to tickle her gently.

After she shared Elena's gift with me I greeted my honorary brother, Stefan, before turning to the other Salvatore.

"I trust that you are here in good faith." My tone was blunt and unfriendly as I wanted to show him his place in my home.

"I am sure he is brother. He would not dare ruin Lady Forbes' night," Elijah joined the gathering, slipping his hand into Katarina's.

"Of course," Damon answered with a nod. I noticed a hidden smirk forming beneath as he glanced at Elijah's bride. Katarina's eyes were narrowing with warning at the raven haired Salvatore. I had overheard parts of their conversation, only grasping to fact that Katarina was hiding something from her husband. I pondered whether I should discuss the matter with Elijah or not.

* * *

CAROLINE

I enjoyed every second of the celebration that was prepared. Rebekah had honestly done the perfect job after being placed at the helm of this ship. She had organised how everything would occur throughout the entire evening. I had always wished that she would allow me to have my input except Klaus had had his orders placed that I would not assist in anything. I loved planning events like this; thankfully we were discussing my wedding together with Klaus present. The way his face lit up at my ideas and concepts encouraged me further.

The birthday feast we had prepared was wonderful. The second largest room of the Mikaelson Mansion was decked out with several round tables covered in a soft pale cloth and doilies of a pale pink shade. Rebekah had made seating places for every single guest. Luckily Klaus was placed by my side and Elena on the other. Both Salvatore brothers, Katherine, Elijah and Rebekah also sat around out table. Kol had decided to join my female cousins for some unknown reason. I questioned Klaus of the matter and he just shrugged saying something about him receiving several giggles because of his flirty remarks. Kol's placement change to across the hall meant that Damon now at a place at our table. Rebekah was not pleased of the re-arrangements mentioning something about banishing Bonnie from Kol's bedroom for a while. Klaus sniggered at that by my side.

As soon as my spoon clashed against the empty bowl, sitting with the few remaining crumbs left from the fruity delight, I looked to my left at Klaus' dimpled smile. I noticed how his blue orbs were watching my every move in fascination as I sipped my glass of wine. I placed my glass gently to the table as he leant towards me to whisper in her ear.

"We shall give the announcement soon," his husky voice stated. I immediately turned my head to face my fiancé as my glossed lips curved nervously.

"Okay," I replied happily. I was looking forward to the fact being made know to the world although a few of my insecurities wondered on people's thoughts as I was becoming a _Mikaelson_. I was going to be a part of the most powerful and feared family within the city walls.

"I cannot wait to spend an eternity with you, my love," he raised his hand to caress my rosy cheek. Naturally I leaned into his palm, enjoying the sensation his touch offered.

Our moment was swiftly interrupted by Rebekah as she tapped her spoon against her wine glass, grabbing the entire room's attention. Klaus' hand drifted down to hold mine gently in his lap. As my gaze drifted past Klaus' handsome stubble, I glanced over Rebekah's attire. She wore a long, dark spring green dress that hugged her figure and curved around her middle.

"Thank you for your attention ladies and gentleman," she began. "I would like to thank you all for coming on behalf of Lady Caroline and wish her a very happy eighteenth birthday." A friendly smile was painted on her face as her blue eyes moved to mine. I gave my future sister a kind nod with a blissful grin. "Now I do believe my dear brother has an announcement to make." She grinned as she sat herself down.

"Stand with me," Klaus whispered, taking my hand gently in his own. I nodded, beginning to feel butterflies fluttering frantically inside my stomach.

Klaus' suited arm was wrapped firmly around my waist underneath the jewelled bodice of my gown. My hand clung onto his white waistcoat underneath his suit jacket; his presence supported me, calming me slightly.

"Thank you Rebekah," he quickly patted Rebekah's shoulder before returning his attention to the crowd before us. My eyes caught onto my parents, Lord and Lady Forbes, who had light smiles presented. They knew what was coming. "I would like to take this opportunity to announce, that Lady Caroline and I are engaged." I instantly heard a few gasps of mixed opinions proceeded by a claps and cheers.

I turned to face my Fiancé to find a bright smile on his masculine features. I mirrored his grin with a soft giggle. Slowly his hand cupped my cheek gently before leaning in to place a passionate kiss onto my lips before the crowd of guests. As soon as our mouths met I wrapped my arms around his neck and a loud cheer embraced us.

* * *

A/N Thank you again for all your amazing reviews! Please do send me your thoughts, I love to know your opinions.

Just wanting to clear up some things from the previous chapter. Elena and Stefan only gave Caroline vervain in the necklace, no-where else. With Tyler's outburst, it was a completely spontaneous and in-the-moment sort of thing.

If you have any more questions, please add them in your reviews! Thanks again!


	10. X

The Feared Estate - X

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

The ballroom of the Mikaelson Manor was set out like an arena as our guests lined the walls around Klaus and I, the dancing couple. Many pairs of eyes watched as we twirled around the wooden flooring. My gloved fingers were entwined with his while his right hand rested on the jewelled bodice of my gown, holding my figure to him. His thumb gently caressed the skin of my back as the dress revealed plenty of my bareback. My other hand rested gently on his shoulder, gripping the black fabric slightly.

In the corner of the room sitting on a small timbered decking was a typical String Quartet providing a gentle accompaniment to our routine. We had not practised, I just allowed Klaus to take the lead, feeling safe in his hold.

My eyes gazed past Tyler's worried orbs, all his nonsense about werewolves earlier, puzzled me. Tyler was never telling myths or tales of folklore before, this was the first time those words had even left his lips.

"Is everything okay, Sweetheart?" Klaus' whisper drew me from my thoughts. I nodded.

"Yes, very much so," I smiled allowing my orbs to delve into his. I felt his passion in that moment of gazing. Every other person in the room suddenly disappeared, allowing us to have our moment.

I rested my head against his chest, watching the hem of my gown glide across the floor as we danced. My mind flickered to the second announcement Klaus made after dinner. Our wedding would be in a week's time. I had a week left of being Lady Caroline Forbes. I could not wait although there were still things I was insecure about. My only reassurance was that Klaus would be by my side through every step. I week today I would become Lady Caroline Mikaelson.

When I lifted my head I found several other couples taking to the floor to join us as the music faded into a different tune. Klaus slowly directed me into place behind Elijah and Katherine. Stefan and Elena, Kol and Damon had also joined the gathering after finding appropriate partners.

I recognised the routine immediately as we stepped slowly around in an inner circle. I smiled softly towards my parents as they stood on the sidelines talking to one of my father's old friends. We glided through each line of dancing couples moving into another position. I felt Klaus' affectionate gaze on my face, I glanced to him unable to stop soft giggle leaving my lips. I had always loved dancing at balls ever since I was a little girl, and waltzing with _him_ caused an ecstatic feeling inside of me.

"You know," Klaus' deep voice whispered in my ear after twirling me around. "You are quite the dancer."

"Well, I have had training," I spoke proudly. "I happen to have lessons with Elena as a child." He nodded with an admirable smile on his lips.

The next thing I knew, I was no longer in Klaus' arms but Stefan's. His muscular arms replaced Klaus' in position with a welcoming smile.

"You seem happy," he commented.

"Very much so," I nodded, before delving into a conversation with one my close friends.

* * *

REBEKAH

While everyone was dancing I saw an opportunity to slip away from the ball once more. The music of the stringed instruments drifted out of the ballroom just about reaching Matt and I as we danced under the moonlight. I did not wish to dance with any other guest and seeing Elena with Stefan broke my heart. I wanted Matt; I wanted one of our footmen to have his arms around me.

He was a member of the downstairs community which unfortunately meant he had no knowledge of how to waltz or any other dance for that matter. In this case I took the lead while he constantly tried to avoid stepping on the hem of my emerald gown.

I watched how his beautiful blue eyes stayed constantly focused at his feet. He occasionally looked up, mirroring my beaming mouth.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I mu-"

I lifted a delicate finger to place on his mouth, ceasing his speech.

"Shh," I whispered moving my finger to his cheek, gently caressing it. Matt reached up to move my digit from his lips before he slowly leaned in kissing my full lips softly. I deepened the kiss allowing us to share a moment. Eventually I pulled away with an affectionate smile upon my lips. "I understand. You may go back to your duties."

"Enjoy your evening, Lady Rebekah," he nodded respectfully before leaving the surroundings. I sighed.

I stood in the cool air breathing deeply for a minute, composing myself.

When I eventually walked back into the building I was greeted by my brother's voice in an unlit corridor.

"Well, my sister is still a strumpet," as his lean figure immerged from the shadows a smirk was blatantly positioned on his cheeky face. "But at least you're having fun." He sniggered, leaning against the wall.

"Shut up Kol, everyone knows about you and the Bennett witch," I pointed out. I was sick and tired of his consistent hypocritical accusations. He was always the same, always wanted to mock his younger sister just because I just wanted to be loved. Surely that was not too much to ask? "And now you're flirting with Caroline's guests?"

"Yes, but Bonnie can't stop me from letting myself indulge in a little snack…or two," he wiggled his eyebrows at me before pulling two familiar girls from the dark corridor.

"If Nik or Elijah find out about this you're practically daggered, you know who important this night is!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Run along my darlings," Kol said in a flirty tone sending the compelled girls on their way back to the celebration. "Why shouldn't I spit right in the face of our brother's rules? There is nothing stopping me, those little humans will leave completely healed and thinking they had a good time with a very handsome Lord Mikaelson." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at my brother's antics. Kol stepped forward placing his hand on my shoulder. "And this, dear sister, is where you come in. I will never speak of your activities tonight, if you never speak of mine."

"But you're wrong, I was just having a break," I insisted, trying to get Kol to buy into the lie.

"Of course, Bekah, of course," Kol smirked raising his arms up as he backed away towards the ball. I shook my head at my brother's antics before following him to the ballroom.

* * *

KLAUS

It was safe to say Caroline's birthday and engagement announcement ball was a modest success. My fiancée and I stood at the entrance to the Mikaelson Manor, personally seeing everyone off. One stranger, my guessing an old family relative to Caroline, thanked me for allowing my home to be the venue for tonight's occasion and congratulated me on joining the community. She waffled a bit regarding stories of my home and family and how it was such a delight to know none of it was true. If only she knew… The lady spoke of demons that plagued the Earth, stealing lives and creating armies. I just listened, kind of fascinated at what stories humans had produced.

Caroline and I returned arm in arm to the ballroom where Elijah and Katarina stood talking with Lord and Lady Forbes, once all the guests had left the Mikaelson Grounds.

"Caroline," Elizabeth greeted her daughter as we enter the room, turning away from my brother. "Lord Niklaus."

"Please, call me Klaus," I insisted, with a nod. "We are to be family." I looked down onto Caroline's curly head with a smile, catching her joyful gaze.

"We were just telling your brother what a spectacular evening you have provided with us tonight. I could not have wished for a better night for my daughter." Lord Forbes thanked.

"Your daughter deserves nothing less." I agreed, squeezing my beloved's hand.

"We shall be in touch over the next week on wedding arrangements. I know my sister has everything planned. I am sure she will enlighten you with that tomorrow or some over convenient time." Elijah spoke in his typically official voice, hinting the Forbes' cue to leave. I wished Caroline could stay here already but I knew it was not correct in the human world for it. Caroline was to go home until she carried my family name.

Under the glistening night sky Elijah and I waved the Forbes off into their carriage. I pulled Caroline into an amorous embrace, gently pressing my lips onto hers before assisting her into the carriage.

"I will see you soon Klaus," were her parting words from her curving mouth before the male driver closed the door. The dark tint of the window hid her glorious features from my view.

My brother and I stood with our hands held behind our backs, importantly, as the chestnut horses pulled the carriage out from our view.

"Might I have a word brother?" I asked, holding my position steadily.

"Of course, Niklaus."

We entered the library to find Katarina present already, I was glad. A hard bound book rested in her grasp. She still wore her gown with her braid falling over her face as she bowed her head in concentration.

"Katarina, would you give us a moment?"Elijah requested gently. I extended my arm before my brother.

"No, she should stay. This will be of interest to her I am sure." I settled in the large leather chair holding my hands clasped together over my chest with a smirk painted on my lips. "I hate to intrude on personal matters but surely Elijah should be aware of whatever you and Damon Salvatore were discussing earlier." Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise, clearly knowing the meaning of this conversation. She extending her slender arms placing the book shut on the table before her.

"What are you implying, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded, placing a hand on the top of the chair I found myself in.

"Elijah, please. It meant nothing. I was young and reckless; my only regret is I did not tell you the truth." As expected the girl pleaded, assuming I knew the truth. I stayed quiet only wishing to prompt the outcome. Elijah had been with many women over the centuries, but he never looked at any of them like he did Katarina. He deserved the truth, and as much as I hated to say it, he deserves to be happy.

"What are you saying, Katarina?" Elijah inquired, his gaze focused on his bride.

"I had an illegitimate child when I was fifteen, three years ago." She bowed her head in shame, like she was waiting for her husband to disown her. "She was taken from me as soon as she was born." Her head rose, revealing her wet brown eyes and frowning lips. "I am so sorry, Elijah." She whispered, forcing her emotions to keep at bay.

My eyes had widened at the news, not expecting her secret to be something like this. I glanced at my silent brother; he had frozen from the outcome.

"Brother, could you leave us please," his voice was strained. I nodded, before rising from the chair to head for the exit.

I closed the wooden door, allowing them to have the privacy they required.

"Is it true?" Kol always had to appear at the worst moments.

"Not now Kol, I am off to my chambers," I announced with a growl. Unfortunately my little brother followed behind nattering away.

"This makes Elijah, a father and us Uncles! Uncle Kol, it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I halted before the staircase narrowing my eyes at the little nuisance.

"Would you like to join Finn downstairs?" I glared, knowing how easy it to collect a dagger and a little ash.

"Fine, I'll leave you to it Uncle Nik," he chuckled flashing up the stairs. I rolled my eyes following him, heading to bed.

* * *

A/N Thank you for sticking with my Fanfiction, I'm really pleased you're all enjoying it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please continue to review with your comments and questions.

The situation with Katherine is that her parents arranged a marriage between her and Mason after she was ruined from having the baby. Katherine never officially ended the engagement with Mason, she just disappeared and eloped with Elijah.


	11. XI

The Feared Estate - XI

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

_I stepped under the natural canopy sheltering myself from the light trickling of rain. Only a few drops met my skin, dribbling down my face and dress._

_There was a slight breeze flowing through the forest, blowing the odd water droplets onto the skin of my forearms. I tried to avoid brushing the white fabric of my gown against the clear icing on the trees to keep myself dry._

_The thick layers of clouds in the sky hid the sun from my view, causing the forest grounds to darken. I reached the familiar tree and I extended a slender digit to trail over the meaningful dents._

_I continued my known journey deeper into the woodland grounds finding the light fading as I stepped further from my home. Eventually, my orbs could only just make out the nearby trees and muddy terrain with the given light._

_A loud howl echoed through forest. I halted as my eyes widened searching around for something in the shadows. Nothing._

_I silently debated my options for a moment before turning to head back. Instead I was faced with two glowing golden eyes watching me through the darkness. I screamed at the sight, rushing into sprint for my life._

_I kept my eyes focused straight ahead too frightened to look behind me. I could hardly see the trees before me causing me to crash into one creating a gash across my forehead from my speed. I fell to the ground darkening the gown I wore with mud. A bramble acted as a seat tearing the fabric and cutting my skin._

_I quickly pulled myself up stepping around a little from feeling dizzy. My head pounded from the wound, causing my blood to dribble down my face. Once I regained my balance I ran again in fear of the monster reaching me. The bright eyes haunted my mind._

_I bumped into yet another tree, except I found myself tangled in the branches unable to break free. I squeezed my eyes shut worried of what I would see before me. I wriggled and squealed until I heard a recognisable tone._

_"Shhh, it's me, you're safe." I opened my frightened eyes finding Klaus, encircling his arms around my waist tightly._

_"Klaus?" I whispered in shock, my hues gazing at the man before me. He wore a smart fashionable suit and bow tie, similar to the one he wore at my birthday ball. The scene had lightened and the sun glistened through the trees onto our faces._

_"Attempted to steal my brother and now you've stolen my wife." I turned my head finding Damon standing a few feet away. I recognised his exact words from the time when he discovered I had a new fiancé. The elder Salvatore wore a similar suit as the man beside me with an uptight expression on his features._

_"Listen to me Caroline, he is not who you think he is. I know this for a fact." Tyler's growling tone rolled down an aisle from where I stood with Klaus and Damon. It was then I realised, I was wearing a wedding gown; a muddy, torn and bloodstained wedding gown._

_Tyler's suited figure was at the end of the aisle, lined with wooden benches filled with my family and friends._

_Soon enough every single guest began to pale and wither before my eyes in seconds, until each and every one of them laid dead on the seats. I tried to pull from Klaus' grasp but I could not break free. I was trapped, forced to watch my parents', relative's and friends' death._

_Before my tears could fall, Klaus pulled my gaze towards him by cupping my chin. I obliged, my orbs filled with sadness and despair._

_"You're so beautiful," he whispered, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I shook my head within his hold. "Look," he insisted pulling my eye line back towards the dead crowd, but instead I was presented by a large lake, catching our reflection perfectly._

_We were alone; Damon was not standing across from us and neither Tyler. Klaus' hand returned its position around my waist as my orbs were glued to the clear mirror of the water._

_ The skirt of my wedding dress was in tatters, as it hung to the floor. It was covered in red and brown streaks as it hid my feet from view. The gash on my forehead seemed to have healed and the blood trail had faded except a large crimson droplet that hung from the corner of my mouth..._

My eyes jolted open as I awoke from the nightmare. A shiver ran down my back as the covers seemed to be scrunched up around my fists. My fingers were entwined in the sheets while I laid on my side in my soft pale night gown.

I slowly sat up bringing my palm to my forehead wiping away the sweat that had formed in my sleep. It was then that I noticed the window was wide open, the curtains flapping in the night breeze. I slid from my bed towards the window closing the shutters against the wind. My eyes caught sight of a human silhouette in the distance by the woodland edge.

I repositioned the drapes over the closed window. After the nightmare, cold breeze and the mysterious figure I felt rather uncomfortable. I wished for morning to arise soon as I dragged myself into bed wanting to try and sleep once more.

* * *

KATHERINE

As the morning sun entered our bedroom I awoke to two strong arms holding me to a very naked chest. I ran my fingers over his stomach as I remembered the activities of the night before.

Elijah was not mad at me for keeping my daughter a secret. I expected him to leave me and never want to see my face again. Instead he simply kissed me and carried me to our chambers.

Now here we are naked under the covers in each other's arms.

"Good morning, Katarina," Elijah's warm voice filled my ears. My dark orbs raised their view towards his angular features. His hazel brown eyes were watching me closely.

"Good morning," I smiled softly still unsure whether last night meant goodbye or I'll love your forever. "Do you...I can..." I stammered. In response, Elijah raised his hand to push some stray curls behind my ear before gently caressing my cheek with his rough digits.

"Katarina," he murmured. "Everything I said last night was the truth. I love you, and one secret could never keep me away from you." He paused, moving his fingers to grasp around my left hand. My wedding ring was on show between his hold. "I married you and I turned you so that I could spend the rest if eternity with you." His lips kissed my palm gently before he continued once more. "I mean it when I said I would help you find your daughter if you wished."

"You seriously want to be a father?" I breathed, remembering his declaration last night.

"After being a vampire for centuries you live with the fact that you will never bare a child. She may not be my daughter, but I will treat her as my own."

"Thank you Elijah!" I grinned, ecstatic at the outcome of it all. I sat up a little and leaned over him, placing my lips on his.

* * *

CAROLINE

Today was my final day as Lady Caroline Forbes. During the past week the designer had finished his final fittings on my wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses and to Klaus' suit. Rebekah kept us apart for the time that Antony was at the Mansion. We also had many rehearsals in the city cathedral for the wedding ceremony. Rebekah and I also organised the reception together, figuring out what food and music we wanted.

More of my relatives and friends had arrived for my wedding, meaning several meals were held introducing my fiancé to them all. I questioned Klaus on who were his guests, including his distance parents. I had yet to meet the true Lord and Lady Mikaelson.

Whenever I brought them up Klaus swiftly shut me down. I hardly knew anything about them. I asked Rebekah a few things on the topic one time but she just clarified what I secretly knew; Klaus did not have a good relationship with his parents. Early on in our relationship he mentioned that he was a bastard child, a product of his mother's affair. Even so, I thought it was not right for them to miss his wedding day.

Two days ago Klaus took me out for the day, spoiling me over many new dresses and accessories that would be there for me once we were married. Rebekah had tagged along that day in search of some new gowns herself but after spending half an hour as the third wheel she split off on her own.

Ever since the night after my birthday ball I kept on having similar nightmares. Each time it would begin in the woods; have some sort of wedding scene before ending with me as some monster with all my family dead. I probably did look like a monster with the huge eye bags that hung beneath my ocean orbs. I could hardly sleep after closing the, somehow open, window. I thought I could see the man by the woods once again but after a while I assumed it was just my imagination.

I had only told Elena privately of my night experiences when her parents invited my parents, Klaus and I over for Sunday lunch. Elena just thought it was nerves for the wedding and nothing to worry about. She seemed a little more understanding about Klaus that day but whether or not she still wanted us together, that was unknown.

Early afternoon Elena, Rebekah, Katherine and surprisingly Bonnie decided to come over and celebrate my last day as an unmarried woman, as Katherine had put it. Bonnie contradicted that by saying it was some time for them to see their friend before I disappeared with my husband for a few weeks.

Without my knowledge the kitchen maids had prepared for us a high tea for the five of us to share in the front room while we giggled and gossiped over things.

"I am really pleased for you Katherine," I smiled upon hearing the news of Elijah wanting to find her child. Rebekah obviously envied Katherine of her having a child as she always wished for a family herself. What was certain was that the child would have a very loving Auntie Bex. "Hopefully your parents will assist you in the search." My words slurred as another yawn left my lips. "Sorry, I have not been sleeping well."

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Elena inquired, forgetting the others were unaware. I nodded.

"Nightmares?" Rebekah asked reaching for a macaroon. "You never told me."

"Every night she dreams about the wedding and things," Elena added. "I think it is just nerves, or maybe your subconscious telling you not to marry him." Here we go again, I thought.

"I want to marry him, Elena," I sighed, placing my cup onto the table.

"It is probably just the inevitable stress causing them," Bonnie smiled comfortingly. "I am sure I have some herbs at the Estate that could calm them down."

"I would like to try, thank you Bonnie," I beamed at my recently new friend.

"So Caroline and I are the only ones hitched so who will be next?" Katherine smirked. "Has Stefan mentioned anything about tying the knot, Elena?" Her tone was slightly mocking.

"He has been courting me for a few years now, so I do not know." She shrugged. I noticed a glare forming from Rebekah's eyes. "Are you with anyone Bonnie?" Elena asked kindly, the two of them had never met until today.

"That depends on whether you think Kol is courting you," Rebekah smirked.

"You and Kol?" Elena raised a brow, unaware of their activities.

"Yes, it's a well known fact in our household," the tanned girl giggled slightly. "I do not know if it is serious but I really like Lord Kol." Her cheeks flushed a little as her lips curved. It was blatantly obvious that she was in love.

"It seems Rebekah is the only one without a man on her arm," Katherine pointed out. A prominent smirk still settled on her glossy lips. "Unless you are hiding him from us."

"I do not mean to snitch, my lady, but Lord Kol mentioned you were with a man the night of Lady Caroline's ball," Bonnie added. It was obvious she was from the downstairs community with the formalities she spoke of.

"No, I was just getting some air," Rebekah sighed in annoyance. "Which is what I told my annoying brother."

"My mistake, my lady," Bonnie bowed her head slightly.

"Think nothing of it Bonnie; Kol cannot keep his trap shut when it comes to spreading lies about me." Rebekah shrugged. "But do not panic ladies; my sisters will be the first to know if I feel like I should be the next bride."

"Good, it is about time you moved on from Stefan. I did. Who knows if Elena will…?" Katherine pondered, fiddling with her skirt a little.

"Hey, Caroline, throw your bouquet at Bonnie. I want to see Kol's face when he thinks they need to marry," Rebekah whispered loudly over the gap between the two sofas. Everyone giggled besides Bonnie who blushed. This was going to be a good evening.

* * *

A/N I still cannot believe the amazing reviews you are sending me. Please keep sending me your thoughts and questions.

I know many of you are looking forward to the wedding, so be patient because the wedding will be coming up next!

The idea of Elena and Stefan being over protective of Caroline is because of Klaus' history and who he is. They were happy for her to be with Damon because they felt they could constantly keep an eye on the situation however with Caroline being with Klaus, there is no way to stop anything from occurring between them. As in bad things like abuse, which Damon did with his late wife Andrea (Based on Andie Star).

I also would like more scenes with Kol and Bonnie. Unfortunately we have not seen them together, I am trying to fit it in but it needs to fit with the storyline. There will be a bit more of Kalijah (Elijah and Katherine) thought and I'm sure Mabekah (Matt and Rebekah) will appear again. But I promise you I am trying to find a place for some Kennett! (Kol and Bonnie) Instead of just a reference!

If Mason and Katherine ran into each other I wouldn't think he'd be upset or mad...he was forced into the engagement as well. It was a deal between the Lockwoods and Petrovas. Would anyone be interested if I wrote a spin off about Katherine's story? I don't know if I will but if you'd like I could if I have time.

Thanks again!


	12. XII

The Feared Estate - XII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

Amelia assisted me for our last morning routine. I picked out a soft beige gown for me to wear until it was time for the wedding dress.

Thankfully I had slept well the previous night after Bonnie fetched her herbs for me. I had no nightmares and felt incredibly refreshed from the deep sleep I experienced.

The whole time Amelia spoke to me about her next position at the Fells Estate where she would start tomorrow as she would not be my maid at the Mikaelson Estate. She seemed happy with the new arrangement, speaking of her new lady with the upmost respect.

"I shall see you later when I am in need of your assistance with the dress," I smiled at my maid as we stood in my chambers. "This is the last time we shall be alone, so I would like to thank you for being my maid for however long it has been." I chuckled.

"You are welcome, my lady," Amelia curtsied a little, her fingers gripping at her attire. "It has been my pleasure."

I stepped behind to my vanity dresser pulling out a large hair clasp with swirling patterns engraved on the dark surface.

"I would like you to have this, call it a thank you gift if you wish," I held the grip out to her in the palm of my hand. "I know you like this one."

"Lady Caroline I cannot accept," the maid's orbs widened in surprise at the gesture.

"I insist, Amelia," my lips curved in a warming gesture inviting her to take the accessory. Hesitantly she extended her arm taking the gift from my palm.

"Thank you, my Lady," she bowed her petite head.

"I will call for you later," I announced, patting down my dress on the way to the door.

Outside my bedroom door a very familiar male walked passed. His strong arms were wrapped around a wooden box I had had since I was a little girl. It was where I kept all my childhood memories. Many stuffed animals, dolls and toys lived in there as well as my favourite dresses and shoes.

"Tyler?" I called out to the man. "Why are you carrying my childhood box?"

"Oh Caroline," he turned back. His orbs were gazing on my figure as I stood in the doorway. "You want this at your new home?

"Yes, but why do _you_ have it?" I repeated, folding my arms over my chest.

"Klaus' men were ordered to collect your things."

"What? Since when do you work for Klaus?" I raised a brow, "and since when is Klaus some great leader?"

"Well he is the alpha," Tyler mumbled, shrugging. "I did try to tell you at your birthday."

"Do not start that nonsense again," I sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But do not tell me I did not warn you." I rolled my eyes at my childhood friend. "Anyway," a huge smirk appeared playing on his lips, "I never knew you kept that drawing I did of us when we were ten." He chuckled. I knew exactly what he meant.

"It is my childhood memory box, that was a childhood memory," I shrugged.

"That drawing can still be a reality you know, you and I. There still is time to back away." Before I could open my mouth to cease any thoughts of me being with Tyler, a new voice entered the hallway.

"Lockwood, Lady Forbes has breakfast waiting for her." I recognised the gentleman as Marcel, Klaus' valet, although he seemed more like a right hand man in this situation.

"I look forward to seeing you in white, Care, even if you are not my bride," Tyler smirked leaving the hallway. As I turned towards the staircase I noticed a glare coming from Marcel's dark hues.

"I do hope Lockwood was not causing you trouble, my lady," Marcel apologised.

"Oh, not at all," I reassured him. "We are childhood friends; I am used to his behaviour." I chuckled. "How is Klaus?" I pondered aloud.

"His Lordship is very well, he wanted me to give you this," the dark skinned man reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a folded letter placing it into my palm.

"Thank you," I smiled, my orbs glancing at the letter in my hand. "I will read it at breakfast."

We discussed a few matters of my move and how Marcel needed to be back to Klaus within the hour as we walked towards the staircase.

Downstairs three men, like Tyler, were carrying the boxes filled with things I wanted at my new home. Klaus seemed to want everything at the Estate, ready to be unpacked while we were away.

Many relatives greeted me with huge grins, hugs and patronising comments. Everything felt was so surreal; I never expected everything to happen so fast.

Amelia did her last work for me beautifully under the watchful eye of Rebekah. My golden curls were pinned to my head loosely with a beaded silver hair comb placed in the centre. My meshed veil hung from the comb trickling down my back, waiting to be folded over to cover my features. A few perfectly curled strands hung by my ears, hiding the short cascading silver earrings behind them.

The full length mirror that sat before me displayed my whole outfit. Behind me Rebekah, Elena and Amelia stood with beaming expressions at my dressed up figure. The sapphire bridesmaids' dresses were perfect for the occasion. Rebekah's addition of lace worked beautifully around the hems and low neckline. Elena's and Rebekah's hair had also been pinned up gracefully in a similar style to mine but without any loose strands.

As well as having Amelia to help, Elena's maid Dana and Rebekah's April were around to assist us. I had met Dana many times before on visits to the Petrova household, although April was new to me. Both girls were a little younger than Amelia with darker hair. April seemed to be like a well trained dog; you told her to do something and she would do it. She did not seem to have a mind of her own. I guess being in service to Klaus' bossy sister would do that to you.

The mirror displayed my slender figure in the long flowing white wedding gown that had been made especially. The square neckline revealed plenty of cleavage that was slightly covered in meshed lace. The curve of my hip was revealed as the material hugged my middle before cascading down to the flow hiding the pale shoes that my feet sat in. The train was laid behind me. Rebekah insisted I had one so we settled with the extra fabric being around four feet long.

In my snowy outfit I was perfectly ready to walk down that aisle and marry the man I loved. It finally sunk in that this was the day.

"You look so beautiful," my Mother's voice caught my attention. My eyes saw her proud smile in the mirror before I turned to greet her. A navy blue hat sat on her blonde hair, it matched her gown perfectly. I noticed her blue orbs began to water in happiness at her daughter.

"Oh mother," I smiled reaching behind me to grab a handkerchief from the dresser. "Here." Her lips continued to curve as she dabbed the water away.

"You are crying already," my father chuckled as he entered the room. "Caroline, you take after your mother." He complimented me, referring to our physically alikeness.

"The carriages will be waiting," Rebekah announced still beaming, ending the moment I had with my parents. Their only child was marrying today; this must be a huge moment for them. "You best be going. The bride will follow soon."

"May I have a few moments alone?" I requested, moving across the room to collect the letter Marcel had put in my possession.

"As you wish, but do not ruin your dress," Rebekah ordered. I thought I was controlling at times, Rebekah was a different story entirely. Today was a flavour of what my new sister-in-law would be like in the future.

I nodded before exiting the room after my Mother who would be moving towards the line of carriages outside the house.

I sat in my childhood nursery. It still contained my cot and a few other pieces of baby furniture. It was never cleared after people expected my Mother to produce another child. Sadly when I was around five my parents began to drift apart. The reasons were unknown to anyone except the two of them. They acted no different when we were in public or with guests but when it was just the three of us it was obvious. I never questioned it, I just lived with it. I only hope that Klaus and I could overcome any difficulties we may share in the future. I wanted to be happily married and not constantly making a facade.

My fingers unfolded the paper as my hands rested on the fabric of my dress. I had not had a chance to read it before at breakfast like I had planned as Elena and I chatted the whole time about previous men we had fancied over the years and what to look forward to on married life. Rebekah had invited herself to join half way through.

My eyes glanced over the fancy script. It read:

_My beautiful bride,_

_During my lifetime I have never come across anyone worth loving besides my siblings. You light up my darkness and I could not ask for anyone else to become my wife._

_I hope that you can overcome my darkness and embrace it in yourself. My eternal love for you will never cease, no matter who you become._

_I look forward to seeing you in white at the altar._

_ Yours Eternally_  
_ Niklaus Mikaelson_

"Caroline?" Elena's voice sounded from behind the closed door at the perfect moment.

"In here, Elena," I called out. Within seconds her figure stood in the doorway looking over my seated position.

"It is time," she smiled. "What is the note?" She pointed her dainty digit at the re-folded paper in my hands.

"A letter from Klaus," my lips curved softly in response, still taking in the beautiful writing inked to the paper.

"That is sweet, but you must come, or Rebekah will have my head if you are not in that carriage soon," she chuckled, holding the door open for me.

Outside the mansion, a horse-drawn carriage with white ribbons around the black exterior, my suited Father assisted me inside. Elena carried my train while I lifted the skirt as I entered.

"You have never looked so beautiful, Caroline," my father praised me as the short journey to the city cathedral began. "I am very proud to call you my daughter." I smiled, blushing softly at the compliments.

"Thank you Father."

As the journey continued we discussed wedding matters and childhood memories. Besides our voices the horses' hooves tapped the ground as they trotted at a steady pace.

The carriage parked just outside the cathedral entrance. The bridesmaids Elena and Rebekah stood ready to greet us with colourful bouquets in their hands.

My father exited first after the horseman opened the carriage door. I lifted the hem from the steps before Elena moved behind me eagerly wanting to straighten the train.

"Everyone is ready inside," Rebekah informed me with a beaming expression painted upon her features. She offered me one if the two bouquets she carried.

"Thanks," I smiled nervously taking the flowers.

"Ready?" My father appeared by my side offering me his arm.

"As I will ever be," my arm weaves its way through his.

We walked through the stone porch, the sound of loud church bells ringing began to fade before the organ took over for my grand entrance.

I glanced behind me at Rebekah and Elena receiving reassuring smiles on their lips. We began to make our way along the aisle, being greeted by many familiar faces. My orbs found the Lockwoods, the Petrovas and many other Forbes relatives but they were only looking for one man in particular.

His back was facing me when I saw his well suited figure through the thin fabric of my veil. My eyes focused on his short dark blonde curls as they clung to his head, calming my nervous stomach slightly. My eye line only moved to the floor as I stepped up to the altar.

When my eyelashes fluttered up I caught his strong blue eyes gazing at me. My lips curved at his sight before my father untangled our arms so he could place my palm into the groom's. Klaus brought my palm to his mouth, kissing it softly prior to leading me towards the priest. His fingers lifted the meshed material to reveal my face. His eyes hovered for a moment in adoration before moving to the clergyman.

I noticed Elijah standing in the Best Man position across from Klaus. They both wore similar fancy suits.

The robed priest raised his arms to signify everyone to be seated.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Lord Niklaus Mikaelson and Lady Caroline Forbes." He began gesturing to the groom and I. "If anyone knows why these two people should not be joined together in holy matrimony then they should declare it now."

Thankfully silence followed. I was worried that Tyler might have spoken after I saw his face in the pews. Just as the priest was about to speak the grand entrance opened echoing around the large surroundings.

"It seems we are just in time," an unfamiliar voice boomed out. I immediately felt Klaus stiffen, his arm wrapped around my waist in an extremely quick movement. Everyone's eyes were staring at the newcomers. They were strangers to me but with Klaus' reaction I knew they were not to him. "We would not want to miss Niklaus' big day." The tone was followed by a mocking laugh.

"Please continue, just the mother and father of the groom arriving fashionably late," a friendlier female voice spoke as they made their way towards Klaus' siblings in the second row of the pews.

"It seems our invitation got lost on its way, _boy_," Lord Mikaelson growled.

"Indeed it did, _Mikael_," Klaus replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

A/N Your reviews mean the world to me, so please keep sending me your thoughts and questions!

Finally the moment you have been waiting for, the wedding, the next chapter will continue it with Mikael an Esther's presence.

About Caroline's nightmares, you will just have to wait and see what happens with them, thankfully Bonnie came up with a witchy solution.

I promise I will try and get some more Kalijah, Mabekah and Kennett in there as well.

If people still like the idea of a Kalijah spin off then I will continue to consider one.

Thank you!


	13. XIII

The Feared Estate - XIII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

The ceremony was completely beautiful. My bright eyes stayed focused on the groom during all our 'I do's and responses to the priest.

The golden band was slid along my fourth finger joining the engagement ring in harmony, giving me an overwhelming feeling. I was officially bound to the man I love.

We both signed our signatures onto the marriage certificate. His elegant script was inked along the line beside mine.

"You may now kiss the bride," signified for Klaus' lips to crash onto mine passionately. Our lips entwined together in perfect synchronisation.

Everything was perfect besides that fact that ever since Lord and Lady Mikaelson made an appearance Klaus had stiffened. Every time we made contact I felt how tense he was. He hid this problem incredibly well, everyone was oblivious besides me. I noticed Rebekah's nervous state when her parents sat behind her Elijah, Katherine and Kol.

Outside in the cathedral grounds our congregation threw confetti over our heads as my parted mouth grinned at the whole experience. I clung to Klaus' arm originally but instead he wanted to wrap his arm around my tiny middle, holding me to him. Many relatives and friends congratulated us as well as my new in-laws.

When the time came to throw my bouquet I decide to follow Rebekah's advice. My orbs scanned the gathering catching a relaxed glare from Klaus' mother. Her muddy eyes were focused on her new daughter-in-law, gathering her own opinion. Finally I noticed Bonnie's position near the edge beside her cousin, Emily. I turned and threw the beautifully presented bunch of flowers in her direction, hoping her tanned digits would capture them. Many girls squealed for my floral collection, excited at the prospect of marriage.

"Hey Kol!" I heard Katherine call to her brother-in-law. "Have you got the ring ready?" I giggled, knowing our plan was successful. Rebekah sent a huge grin in my direction. Bonnie's slender fingers were tightly wrapped around the stems of the flowers. A slight rosiness formed on her cheeks as an embarrassed smile was presented on her lips.

"You had that planned did you not?" Klaus whispered into my ear. My head turned so my eyes could reach his smirking features. I nodded.

"It was your sister's idea," I announced.

"Of course," he chuckled even though his tense nature continued. "My brother swore he would never marry, she is testing that." I giggled.

"I know their presen-" Klaus' finger rested upon my lips, ceasing my murmured speech.

"This is our time, we will worry about that later," he spoke softly moving his finger to my cheek, cupping it with his palm. I nodded before leaning forward to steal another kiss.

As soon as our lips connected, we were reminded of the audience around us. They cheered and clapped causing my lips to curl against his.

* * *

ELIJAH

My lips curled as I watched my brother and his new bride settle into the carriage, ready to go back to the Mikaelson Estate for the final celebrations.

I was incredibly pleased for them both. After many years of seeing my brother try to overcome the troubles of his childhood, it was clear that meeting Caroline was the best thing for him. I know for me, having Katherine by my side made life perfect. I hoped we could find her daughter, and treasure her like parents should.

"Elijah," I heard my mother's voice beside me once I stood alone. My wife had wondered off to speak with her sister.

"Mother, what an unexpected entrance," I greeted her in a reserved tone.

"I could not miss my son's wedding, which reminds me that my favourite eloped. Your bride seems like trouble to me, certainly not what I would expect of you."

"Your view on Katerina does not interest me."

"Very well, then maybe you could enlighten me on Niklaus' bride."

My eyes flickered around finding my father speaking to Lord and Lady Forbes. I tried to listen in but my Mother's insisting tone demanded a reply, pulling me away.

"Niklaus is very happy with her, you should respect that. She is a very pleasant woman and is not aware of our nature. I am sure Niklaus will inform her carefully."

"Ah I see. I am sure we will speak later." She nodded, her frame turning to glance at my father.

"If you will excuse me, Mother," I began to state my exit. "I would like to speak with my wife."

"Of course, I would very much like to meet her soon." I nodded, in response leaving my Mother's company.

* * *

CAROLINE

Inside the wedding carriage Klaus and I headed back to the Mikaelson Estate for the remaining celebration of our marriage. Thankfully Klaus' tension was slightly lifted once his parents were not around us, although his tight grip on my waist in the carriage proved he had not quite recovered.

"Thank you for your letter," I murmured resting my head against his suited shoulder. Klaus' thumb caress the skin on the palm of my hand as our fingers entwined.

"You are welcome, my love. I wished to speak to you before the ceremony; I thought it was the only way." I nodded in response while he lifted his fingers to pull away a piece of confetti that found itself stuck in my pinned locks.

"Of course, did you feel the need to speak in riddles though?" I smirked softly, keeping my voice calm.

"They will soon become clear I promise you."

"Good."

* * *

KLAUS

Throughout the beginning of the reception that my home catered for, I kept the new Mrs Mikaelson right by my side. We spoke to more guests hearing their congratulations and questions for the future.

I overheard one of Caroline's cousins whisper in her ear about looking forward to hearing baby news from us. Caroline simply smiled and nodded in agreement before laying her head on my shoulder in happiness. I felt guilty for that moment of the thought of taking away Caroline's chance to be a mother. I knew it was something girls looked forward to after dealing with Rebekah's tantrums on the subject.

My parents' eyes watched the two of us like hawks, waiting for their chance to meet their new daughter-in-law. As much as I could help it they would never touch her but I knew the time was coming.

"Niklaus," my mother's voice called me. She stood close by, a long flowing gown on her figure. Her dainty digits were held over her stomach clasped together. "I would like to send my congratulations to you and your bride, if I may." Her tone seemed friendly and welcoming. I tried to move closer to her eager to meet the woman who birthed the man I loved, but Klaus' grip around my waist tightened.

"Klaus, it is alright," I placed my hand onto his shirt jacket trying to calm his tense nature. Gradually he loosened his arm, still keeping it around me as he brought me to meet his mother.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Caroline, welcome to the family." The woman before me looked to be in her forties with pinned dark blond hair, a similar shade to Klaus'. She placed a soft palm over mine, shaking it gently. "I am Esther, Niklaus' mother."

"Thank you," I smiled softly, wanting answers from my husband about why he was so displeased about me meeting his parents. Esther did not seem too bad, although Mikael, as Klaus had referred to him in the cathedral, seemed to be a different story. His stern features seemed to send fearful shivers down my spine as he watched us across the large crowded room.

"I am sorry we could not meet sooner, but my husband and I were travelling," her brown eyes flickered to Klaus in disapproval. Something told me he was the reason for their time away from home. "Please excuse my son's behaviour, we have not been on good terms recently, but I do hope we can get along." She smiled softly, squeezing my hand gently. I glanced up at Klaus' scowling features. "As much as you may not believe it, but I am happy for you my boy." I witnessed a true moment between the two as she placed a hand gently to his cheek. Klaus' features relaxed slightly watching his mother's reaction.

"Thank you mother," he replied simply.

* * *

CAROLINE

As tradition, Klaus and I had the first dance, just like at my birthday ball we glided along the wooden floor, still in my long wedding gown and his fashionable suit. My eyes noticed Kol beside Bonnie discussing something my human ears could not pick up. From what I gathered they seemed to be in disagreement about something. I hoped it was not anything too serious; I hated seeing a friend in distress.

Soon enough our partner's switched and I shared a dance with Stefan, Elijah and even Tyler. He was behaving himself this time, just complimenting me on my appearance. Klaus' dark hues kept an eye on us carefully as he accepted a dance from Rebekah, feeling protective on what is now his.

When the song ended and Tyler departed wishing me well on my future, a new dark voice entered my ears.

"I do not believe me have met officially," Klaus' father stood before me extending his hand out to me for me to accept.

"Mikael," I breathed, unsure of how to react. I noticed Klaus' position shifting as he wanted to ceased whatever was brewing here, however his mother stopped him.

"I see Niklaus has informed you of my identity, so shall we?" I hesitated before placing my hand into his rough palm. He brought me into a dance hold ready for when the music began to play.

"I can see why Niklaus would be drawn to you, quite the beautiful woman, are you not," I blushed slightly even though he spoke down to me. "Although I am surprised he brought it this far, as Kol always said 'falling for a human is a sign of weakness'. I guess you must be rather special Caroline." My name rolled off his tongue in quite distaste, I tried to avert my gaze while we spoke wanting to glance towards the floor at my dancing feet. "Never mind."

"I am sorry but I do not understand what you are implying," I spoke softly, my tone trembling.

"Of course you would not; he has not revealed to you the abomination he truly is." I opened my lips to speak but Mikael continued. "I am rather surprised to see you here, I was hoping those dreams would keep you away from him, make him weaker from the loss of you."

"What do you know about my dreams?" My eyes widened.

"You were chased by Niklaus, the wolf with the golden eyes. You get married to him watching as your family members die over the years as you become an abomination like him." His voice growled in my ear.

"It was you! You were the figure outside," I figured out pulling from his strong hold wanting to escape this monster of a man.

"What a clever girl, you know there are many interesting things inside that pretty little head of yours," he smirked tightening his grip around me as we continued to circle the floor. His grasp was inhumanly strong, his arms were like metal bars trapping me to his side.

"Let me go," I whimpered quietly, trying not to make a scene.

"You married a monster, he is not who you think he is. Your friend Tyler has more sense than you. Enjoy the rest of your unhappy marriage." He whispered spitefully into my ear before leaving me on the dance floor just as the music ended.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Klaus asked as he neared my frozen position. My frightened orbs saw his concerned features.

"I need some air," I announced, brushing past him towards the back entrance of the Mikaelson Estate as it was the nearest.

* * *

REBEKAH

The dance I shared with my, now married, brother was welcomed. I had always enjoyed occasions of this type. I only wished it was Matt there instead. His gaze caught my eyes as he roamed around the room clearing glasses from the celebration. I followed him out needing to warn him of my parent's surprising arrival.

"We cannot do this now," I explained to him in our usual spot behind the wooden crates. "My parents are here, if they find out. It would end worse than if any of my brothers knew."

"Are you ending this?" Matt's disappointed tone flowed into my ears. I shook my head.

"Just give me some time, I promise I will contact you," before he could object I pressed my lips possessively to his.

"Caroline wait!" Klaus' tone filled my ears causing my mouth to retract from Matt's.

"Shhh," I whispered, keeping still as my pale blue orbs watched the scene before me.

Caroline ran in the distance from the building her wedding gown train following her behind. Klaus ran at human pace following her and calling her name.

"Caroline please, tell me what is wrong," Klaus begged, before flashing before his bride' eyes.

"They were right, everyone was right!" Caroline exclaimed in shock at the fast movement of her husband, yelling in the distance at Klaus with her finger pointing at him. "You are the monster everyone says you are!" I heard her voice broke in sadness.

No human ears would hear them from over there, by the woodland edge.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry you leaving you with a huge cliffhanger. I will try and get the next chapter up soon. In the mean time please continue sending me your thoughts and questions! Thank you for your previous ones, I love your continuous support.


	14. XIV

The Feared Estate - XIV

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KLAUS

I stood before my weeping bride feeling helpless. Every time I stepped closer to her emotional figure, she yelled at me moving back. She did not run. She just cried, holding her hands over her face hiding her perfect features from my view.

"Caroline?" I repeated, trying to get her attention. This time, her watering orbs glanced at me getting my attention. "Please talk to me about this. Let me help you." I begged, carefully stepping forward extending my hand to her. For the first time since the silence she answered me. She shook her head her eyes flickering between my facial features and my offering palm. "Mikael, he told you some things about me, did he not? He tried to scare you, to ruin our marriage." I paused, giving Caroline the opportunity to speak. She did not. "I will not lie to you, but I have not been honest about what I am."

"You were the wolf in my dreams?" Her weak voice sounded softly in my ears, barely audible.

"I am so sorry he put you through those, why did you not tell me, sweetheart?" I asked softly.

"I was scared."

"I could have helped you through them? I want to help you Caroline now and for the rest of our lives." She nodded, averting her gaze towards the ground. Her white dress began to stain, before we returned to the celebration inside she would need to change. "Do you not trust me?" I asked, hesitantly. Caroline shrugged her dainty shoulders keeping her orbs focussing on the grassy terrain we stood on. I nodded, raising a finger to my lips in thought. "We should probably get inside," I stepped closer extending my palm to take hers. She immediately pulled away stepping back away from me. I stopped in my tracks staring at her action with my lips slightly partly. She began to chip my heart as what I feared came true.

I knew as soon as she realised I was different, a monster she had called me, she would not want me anymore. I felt guilty for my selfish actions. I wanted her bound to me, forcing her to stay by my side for as long as we both shall live. Now I had sentenced her to a life of misery. I was not wanted no more.

"Are you scared of me?" I murmured, needed to know what she felt. She shook her head. "Then what are you afraid of?" She glanced up at me through her wet lashes.

"Me." Her voice whispered. A confused expression form on my features at her words, I just gazed at her in wonder.

"What do you mean you are afraid of yourself?"

"I am afraid of my feelings for you," her lips murmured, her watery orbs gazing straight into mine. "I am in love with…a monster." As much as her words hurt they healed my breaking heart. This was the first time she had admitted her feelings for me. She was in love with me. I smirked softly at her declaration until I realised she was crying again. Her fingers were covering her distressing features from my view. I could not just stand here and watch her in this state.

I flashed to her suffering figure, wrapping my arms around her tiny middle caressing her back gently with my fingers. I rested my head softly against her shoulder, kissing it softly, until her fists began pounding at my suited chest.

"You cannot do this to me," she cried trying to force me to release her waist. I stayed in my position refusing to give Caroline her wish.

After several moments of resisting, punching and yelling, she finally gave in, wrapping her arms around me letting all her tears flood out of her. My digits continued to draw patterns on her back in comfort. Her hanging curls tickled my ear gently as her face snuggled into my shoulder causing her tears to dampen my jacket.

"I am sorry for keeping this from you, my love." I murmured pulling her off my shoulder once her tears had died down. I raised my palm to wipe away the staining rivers on her cheeks. "I promise to tell you everything." She nodded in my gentle hold, keeping her actions subtle and reserved. "Do you remember what I said in my letter this morning?" She bobbed her head once more. "Everything I wrote was true; no one in this world is worth loving more than you. I love you Caroline and I promise to you I will for the rest of my immortal life." For the first time since we left the celebration her lips curled softly. "I have never hurt you during our past times together and I see no reason to do so in the future." I crouched down, hovering over the grass, taking her palm and bringing it to my lips softly. She did not resist my touch. "Lady Caroline Mikaelson, all I ask is for you to trust me and allow me to escort you back to the house."

"I am sorry," she bowed her head. My lips parted in thought that she was going to reject my offer. "I have been foolish."

"No, no, sweetheart," I restored my position around her. "This is a lot to take in, I understand." I smiled, softly.

"Celebration and then you tell me anything I ask?" I nodded with a soft smirk at her dominant murmur. "Good."

I stepped towards the mansion looking back at my bride hoping she would follow me. With our fingers still linked, her lips curved gently before walking beside me back into the mansion.

* * *

ELIJAH

With Katherine by my side we took the next step into finding her lost daughter. There was an obvious place to start, her parents. Sadly this was not the place to discuss this with my family's ears on our presence but we could organise a meeting if Lord and Lady Petrova were willing.

"Lord and Lady Petrova, Katerina and I were wondering if we could discuss some pressing matters at some point during the course of the coming week." Katerina held onto my arm as I spoke, I could feel her hidden trembling through her touch. This situation with her daughter, revealed her vulnerability. She was just a girl that had learnt to live life the hard way. I made it my duty, as her husband, to improve her quality of life.

"Of course Lord Mikaelson," Lord John bowed his head slightly while Lady Isobel glanced at him wearily. In the corner of my eye I noticed my sister re-enter the grand room from one door and the blonde footman moving into area like her from a different entrance. Before they left I observed their eyes meeting. I knew Rebekah when it came to men and their affections.

"I do not see why we cannot discuss this here," Lady Isobel objected.

"Please Mother, this is a private matter,"Katerina spoke up, hiding her tremors in her voice well. Lady Isobel's dark hues widened at the notion. Katerina bowed her head as she realised her Mother knew which private matter they may be discussing. "Elijah knows." She admitted softly. Before her parents could speak I raised my palm silencing them.

"Katerina and I are happily married and with this knowledge I have no desire to ruin her life further. I suggest that we come together tomorrow afternoon at the Petrova Estate." I ordered, rather irritated by Katerina's parents opinion on their daughter.

"Very well, you are welcome to visit after lunch," Lord John nodded hesitantly.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I would like a private word with my brother," Rebekah intruded at the perfect moment.

"Of course, sister, we were just finishing. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." I nodded towards Katerina's parents.

After asking Katerina to join the celebrations, Rebekah led me to my office. Knowing it was one of the spelled rooms caused me to know of a private issue.

"I was getting some air, and Caroline ran out with Nik chasing her. They were arguing because of something Father had said. What happened inside?" Her voice was flustered as she spoke.

"Our Father danced with Caroline and spoke of some truth about Niklaus."

"That would explain it, they seem to have resolved things for now but there were a lot of tears and punches." Rebekah explained.

"Right, well we will be sure to keep an eye on them before they leave. I will ask Marcellus to report back to us if anything drastic happens during their time away." I paused, wondering whether I should begin a much needed conversation with my little sister. "I noticed you have captured the attention of one of the footmen." Rebekah's pale eyes widened in shock, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I do not know what you mean, brother."

"I have noticed your sudden disappearances over different occasions and a blonde footman seems to vanish at similar time to you. I suggest you end whatever is going on. Servants are below us Rebekah, do not forget that." I gave her my warning before turning from my sister to rejoin the celebration hoping to catch a glimpse of the, hopefully, happy couple.

* * *

CAROLINE

An elaborate gown Klaus had also had made for me to wear as his wife was brought out to me by Anna as she assisted me with changing into this new attire.

Throughout the whole time I never spoke to my new maid, she only ever spoke to give me directions like 'please move to the vanity dresser, my lady'. I was sure she knew something was not right with me, but unlike Amelia she did not question it. We were in the dressing room that came off of Klaus' room, our room.

My thoughts ran astray constantly from what was happening around me. I focused on my childhood worries of having a marriage like my parents. They kept their miserable lives in secret from outsiders who thought they were happily married and in love. Only I knew the truth from witnessing arguments and how they avoided each other around the house. For the sake of our family name they kept it together. I wanted to be a happy and with someone I truly loved. I thought I would have that with Klaus but after realising that Tyler was in fact speaking the truth on my birthday, Klaus was a werewolf. I only loved who I thought he was. I would need to wait until I understood his nature to truly know if I did love him. I did not know what the other Mikaelsons were my best guess was that they were same.

"There you are, my lady," Anna spoke to signify her finished work. I glanced in the full length mirror with a soft smile as the white dress looked similar to my wedding gown, the veil stayed in my hair, flowing down my back gently. I turned around to face my maid; She looked pretty with her dark hair was pinned up around the back of her head.

"Thank you Anna." She bowed her head softly. "Are you aware of what the Mikaelsons are?" I asked, forwardly.

"Yes, my lady."

"Are they all werewolves? Like Klaus?" I inquired.

"I am sorry, my lady, but this is not my place to say." I nodded, just before Klaus re-entered the room after he gave a light tap on the door.

"Thank you, Anna," he extended his palm for me. From the way his eyes gazed over me I knew he enjoyed my attire over the curves of my body. I took his hand softly as he whispered into my ear.

"I promised to explain everything to you, so please allow me to tell you on our travels."

"How did you…?" I wondered aloud.

"I will answer all your questions later, love, I promise but right now our presence is needed downstairs." I nodded, reluctantly.

The rest of the wedding celebration was amazing; Klaus gave me the space I needed to come to terms with what I had discovered although he was over protective whenever his parents came close to me.

We had a wedding meal of three courses of exquisite food. Thankfully the portions were a reasonable size allowing my small figure to digest the meal. Our four tear wedding cake was spread around the guests with plenty leftover afterwards. I managed to squeeze in a slice myself enjoying the vanilla sponge and icing.

Soon enough it was time for me to be alone with my husband on our long journey to wherever he was taking me for our honeymoon. Honestly, I was scared of what he would tell me on our travels. I would have nowhere to go if things went wrong. I would be trapped inside the carriage with just him. I loved him but until I knew everything there was to know, I could not trust him completely.

All our family and friends saw our departure from the outside of the Feared Estate, which really was not feared any more. Humans saw the Mikaelsons are regular humans, despite the endless stories and rumours about their nature. I knew how wrong they were. Their façade hid their supernatural nature from the public eye. Meeting Klaus really had flipped my world upside down. The world I thought I lived in was not at all what I thought…

* * *

A/N I hope this satisfies your expectations. I know many of you wanted to know about when Caroline will find out about the Mikaelsons...well the next chapter will be just that as this chapter leads towards it.

Thank you again for all your reviews, please keep sending me your opinions and questions.


	15. XV

The Feared Estate - XV

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

"So you are a werewolf?" I asked once the view of his home had disappeared from the carriage window. I sat opposite him on the dark crimson seats, he did not object to my chosen position. He understood why I may want space from him after our dispute.

Following our carriage was another with Anna, Marcel and whatever was packed in our luggage. I was not aware of our destination but Klaus had said it was only a few hours carriage drive.

"Partly, I am half werewolf...half vampire." My eyes widened slightly, feeling a wave of terror flashing through my body.

"Like...blood drinking demons?" He nodded.

"Remember I told you I was a bastard? This is how I have my werewolf side, my siblings are just vampires."

"Vampires and werewolves...what else is true of folklore?" I murmured, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Witches, Bonnie is one, so is my Mother."

"Bonnie..?" I mumbled, trying to grasp the concept of my new friend being different. "Who else?"

"Tyler tried to tell you of his werewolf side. He is a hybrid like me. The Lockwoods have been werewolves for generations."

"He tried to convince me he was better than you...but you are just the same." I figured, before a lingering question in my mind left my lips. "What is the man you keep daggered in the basement?"

"How do you have knowledge of this?" He demanded in a strong tone.

"I stumbled across it, Bonnie found me and refused to answer my questions." I bowed my head a little, feeling guilty for my actions.

"Our older brother Finn, I am sure you will meet him in the future. He is a vampire like my siblings." Before I could ask why he answered my question. "He stays daggered because he hates what we are. He always has and always will. Elijah would object if he believed Finn would help keep our secret. If you see a red headed vampire, let me know. He is easily bribed." I nodded, unsure of what he meant by that. A part of me felt sorry for the gentleman even though I only knew what I had just been told.

"Besides Finn, do you have any other siblings I am not aware of?"

"Before any of us were born Mikael and my mother gave birth to a young boy who died of the plague at an early age. None of us were around during his lifetime. Our youngest brother," Klaus' voice turned emotional although he was trying to hide it. I could tell whoever this brother was, he meant a great deal to Klaus. "Henrik, died of a werewolf attack. It was my fault, we wanted to watch the men turn into wolves but instead they attacked him. It was not until I found out about my true heritage that I realised why I did not hurt me." A reminiscent smile appeared on his lips. "We were very close, him and I. He saw my brothers and myself as role models. It was because of the loss of two children that our mother turned us into vampires by creating a spell; she wanted to protect her children from the cruelties of life. Instead we are monsters who haunt the earth."

* * *

BONNIE

I took the wedding bouquet to my room, finding a vase and water before setting it onto my chest of drawers. My dark hues gazed upon it as I laid under the warm covers of my own bed. The moonlight shone around the drawn curtains giving me just enough light to see the flowers.

They were a reminder of normal human life. How women dream of becoming wives and having children of their own. I may be a witch but others of my kind still lived the lives of humans. Being a Bennett witch forced myself into being in service to the Mikaelsons, it was why my cousin Emily and I lived here. Before my Grams pasted away she was here with us. My mother would be if she had not of run from the life she was born to live.

Catching the flowers at Lady Caroline's wedding reminded me that as long as I stayed under the Mikaelsons' roof I would be seen as Lord Kol's whore. It was a known fact I cared deeply for him but whether he felt the same way was unknown to me. All I knew was Lord Kol was not the sort of man to court you until marriage. Ever since he convinced me to join him in his bed chambers I had slept by his side until tonight. I refused to be taken from a life I could lead. I needed to separate myself from his Lordship and try to remove my feelings from him. If that was even possible.

A light knock sounded from the door before it opened. Candlelight flooded into the room as, not surprisingly, Lord Kol entered the room. I sat up a little keeping the covers around my figure.

"I was surprised to not find you in my chambers tonight Miss Bennett."

"I am sorry my Lord, I needed some time to myself," I whispered, bowing my head slightly. He flashed to my bedside running his finger along my jawline and lifting my chin so my eyes met his.

"You have been distant with my since the wedding, what is the matter Bonnie?" His voice demanded.

"Please," I murmured knowing I would not be strong enough to deny his advances. Lord Kol moved his hand to mine bringing it to his lips softly while his strong gaze focused on my features. I sighed. "I want to marry a man, have his children and grow old with him." I boldly announced. I felt his grasp relax slightly.

"The bouquet is just a stupid wedding superstition Bonnie, it does not mean anything if you do not go through with it." His tone implied that my statement was complete nonsense.

"It reminded me of a girl's wishes." I pulled my hand back from his slowly. "Which is why I must let you go and find myself someone who I can be with. Who will court me and marry me."

"No," he growled his fingers flashing to my forearms gripping them tightly. "I cannot allow you to."

"But you must," I shook my head trying to force back the tears that formed in my eyes. "You are a vampire Kol. I age every day."

"Then I will turn you, right here, right now." He decided moving his wrist to his mouth.

"No Kol, I want to be a witch please." I begged wriggling to the edge of the single bed. He sighed relaxing his arm.

"I may not show it, I may treat you like a man would treat his mistress." He sat himself on the edge of the bed. I pulled my tanned legs into a crossed position giving him the space to sit. "But Bonnie, I love you and I am selfish. I can never let you go."

My breathing hitched at his announcement as I gazed at his perfect features. "I love you too." I murmured. He forcefully pressed his lips to mine, claiming me as his own.

* * *

KLAUS

By the time we arrived at our destination the night had surrounded us. During the journey I answered whatever question Caroline asked. I remembered her answer to my final question to her before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_My orbs gazed upon her figure while she thought over the information had had given her over the past hour or so. _

_"Tell me what you are thinking, love?" I asked carefully bracing myself for the possible answer that she is frightened and despises me. _

_"This does not change my feelings for you Klaus. I called you a monster and I was wrong, I am sorry. Everything you told me before was the truth, I fell in love with who you are inside." She extended her slender arm opening her palm to me. A soft smile at her lips. "I just need to learn to love the rest of you." I beamed at her announcement accepting her hand and gently caressing her skin with my thumb. She stood from her seat trying to travel to the space beside me, losing her balance along the way causing her to fall into my arms with a soft giggle._

_"I have got you, love," I smirked, helping her onto the seat beside me._

She slept against my side murmuring lightly in her sleep. Unfortunately I could not make out the words she spoke; I hoped in the future I would.

I carried my sleeping bride in my arms to our chambers lying her down under the covers in her gown. I removed her shoes placing them on the floor by the foot of the bed. I brought the sheets up to tuck her in before placing my lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered before leaving the room to find myself a separate bed to sleep in. I did not want to force her into my company at night just yet. We may be married but I wanted to wait until she was ready.

* * *

CAROLINE

I slowly awoke to the morning sun as it filtered into the unfamiliar room. My eyelids fluttered open finding myself resting in a king sized bed with four tall posts rising around my figure as I laid in the centre. I realised my attire was still dressed from the night before, Klaus must have put me to bed. I was surprised that he did not sleep by my side. We are married are we not?

Just as I debated on slipping from the warm sheets a tap came from the door.

"Come in," I called out tiredly. My new maid, Anna, appeared in the doorway with a pleasant smile on her features and clothes within her arms.

"You are awake, my lady. How are you feeling this morning?" I slid from the bed to stand on my feet.

"I am well thank you, and yourself?" I had always liked Anna's friendliness.

"I am glad. I too are well." She placed the clothes inside a large closet before turning to face me. "If you are wondering of Lord Klaus' presence. He wanted to give you some space last night after everything he placed on you." I paused before replying.

"Thank you for not answering me before, he was right to answer." She nodded at my thanks. "If you do not mind me asking but are you?"

"I am a vampire, yes, and so is Marcel. Quite a few of the highest servants are, although many others are humans." I nodded. "Are you afraid?" Her voice was soft and kind. I shook my head. A light smirk appeared on her lips. "Lord Klaus was right, you are very strong indeed. Just the woman he needs by his side. So how can I help you this morning? Would you like to bathe before you are dressed?"

* * *

BONNIE

Another night of passion had passed. My wishes to be married and have children had left me, for now. Kol's lips had weaved their way into my mind, reminding me how much I love him and care for him.

Last night he had carried me to his chambers where his grand bed sat before showing me exactly how much I meant to him. On previous occasions he had treated me well allowing me to have some say in how things planned out. Instead his Lordship worshiped me; treated me as a Goddess.

"Good morning little witch," he smirked into my dark locks. I could feel his lips kissing my head sweetly.

"Good morning my Lord," I pulled on his arms around my waist making his hold tighter.

"Your Lord indeed, darling." He flashed over me, pressing his mouth to mine passionately.

* * *

CAROLINE

While I had my breakfast the Lady of this magnificent house spoke to me about the Mikaelsons. It was clear from how highly the human spoke of them that she was unaware of their dark secret.

"We always let them rest at our home when they are in need of a holiday." She rambled on, running her fingers through her hanging tendrils that framed her face. "I never thought Lord Klaus would find himself a wife though, you must be very special to catch his eye. Many woman would kill to be in your position. You are a very lucky woman. Surely you must have some interesting stories about how yo-"

"May I have a moment alone with my wife, Stella?" Klaus' important tone filled the tone causing my head to turn to meet his careful gaze.

"Of course, Lord Klaus. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Caroline," The stout woman took her leave giving us a small bow.

"I see Anna has come to your needs well," he stepped closer slipping into the chair where Stella had previously sat.

"Yes, she was brilliant this morning." I nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you for carrying me inside and taking me to bed."

"It was my pleasure sweetheart, you were awfully tired. I hope you did not mind me leaving you last night, I did not want to intrude without your permission."

"To be honest I was rather surprised you had not, but I do thank you for it. It was nice to sleep on things." I placed the last mouthful of warm toast into my mouth after I spoke crunching softly.

"I would like it very much if tonight I may?" I nodded, finishing my cup of tea that had begun to get cold.

"Of course." I smiled, pushing my fingers into his that rested in his lap. "Everything I said before I rudely slept," I smirked softly. "I meant it, truly I did." His lips produced a warm smile as he bowed his head in pleased nod.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews. I appreciated everything you said. Please continued to send me your thoughts and questions.

I have finally managed to right some Kennett (Kol and Bonnie) scenes after referencing them for so long. I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks again!


	16. XVI

The Feared Estate - XVI

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KATHERINE

Elena greeted us at the door of my old home, asking us whether we had heard from Klaus and Caroline even though it was only a day since they left for their honeymoon.

"If there are troubles I am sure we will be contacted. If not we presume everything is running smoothly." Elijah replied as we sat on the large couch in the parlour of the Petrova House.

"I will just find Mother and Father." Elena departed the room leaving Elijah and I alone with his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to his side as he sensed my nervousness.

"All will be fine, Katerina," Elijah murmured into my hair softly. I felt his lips touched my head before my parents entered the room.

He stood up in respect. I stayed in my seat fiddling with my fingers in a nervous gesture.

"Lord Petrova, Lady Petrova," he greeted them, shaking their hands.

My chocolate orbs watched their figures move into the seats opposite us. I felt Elijah's arm move around my waist gently caressing my side in comfort.

"Lord Mikaelson, what is it that you wished you discuss?" My father asked formally.

"Elijah, please, we are family after all." My chocolate orbs noticed my Mother's displeased expression at my husband's words. He was a Mikaelson; of course they feared him.

"Very well," he nodded.

"Katerina and I would like to find her daughter. I do believe you gave her away. We wish to find her." Elijah announced, my Mother's features changed dramatically in shock.

"We cannot afford to bring that child back," she exclaimed moving to stand up.

"I understand you gave her daughter away for your family's reputation but this child would become a Mikaelson, whatever shame this may bring would be on my home."

"She may be a Mikaelson by marriage but Katherine is a Petrova by blood," my mother pointed out, only stopping because my father held up his palm to silence her.

"You are willing to father this child if she is found?" He asked kindly.

"I am," Elijah's orbs found mine with a kind smile. He understood my apprehensive behaviour. "She will be treated as my own."

"I see no reason why not," my Father turned to my Mother, placing a soothing hand upon her thigh. "There is no harm in giving them some details."

"Katherine is not suitable for motherhood, her life choices have ruined her," Lady Isobel objected. Her voice full of spite coming from her lips. My mother had never had a high opinion of myself with her flowing dark hair and snobbish manner. Only my father seemed to understand my problems but even then his love for his wife cursed him, stopping him from doing the correct thing.

"I know I did wrong, Mother," I exclaimed squeezing on Elijah's hand tightly as his arm sat around me. "Please let me do some right and be the Mother to my child."

"How can you do good if you have sided with the monsters that haunt our lands?" My eyes widened in shock that she would make such a strong accusation to our faces. She must have known. She must have.

"I am sorry Lord Elijah but my wife is not well at the moment. Please excuse me while I escort her to rest." My Father tried to clear up the mess forcing my Mother to depart the room with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"She knows 'Lijah, she knows I am like you, she must," I pushed my head into his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck seeking the comfort once the door had closed.

"Shh. Katerina, we will come here for what we came for. No matter what they think of our family." His palm gently caressed my back calming myself down. Thankfully my tears did not flow as they stayed buried away. I hated the heightened emotions that came with vampirism.

"You will not help them John!" Our ears listened in on our parents. "She does not deserve to raise her child in a monsters' home. Do it for your grandchild! Protect her from the beasts, like we should have with our daughter." Isobel screamed at him.

I tuned out trying to concentrate on Elijah's perfect smell that flowed through my nostrils.

"Please forgive her, she did not mean any harm." I pulled away finding my Father in an apologetic state while he returned to his seat.

"Please John, I understand the gossip of my household. It brings no offence." Elijah's words calmed him slightly. I noticed his heavy breathing gradually relaxing back to its normal rate while his fidgeting fingers slowed.

"Thank you," he bowed his head a little. "We gave your daughter to a travelling couple, similar to the Father of the child. My guess is they would still be travelling around now. I can give you details but how you will track them I am not so sure."

"In my position I have ways of finding people." Elijah reassured him. Surprisingly my Father seemed to want me to be reunited with my daughter. Without my Mother by his side dictating his every move, he seemed to not despise me the way I thought.

"Mary and Julius were their names. He had a foreign accent and they were quite young." My Father continued to explain their appearance and where they spoke of travelling.

"Did they leave any possessions behind? Strangely enough that would be rather useful in finding them."

"I think we might, Mary left a scarf behind. It was to be burned but it never happened. I think it lives in the servants' quarters. It is quite a hideous accessory; I am sure Katherine will agree. I smirked, enjoying seeing this light and friendly Father I have missed seeing.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus and I spent the remaining hour of the morning discussing some occurring questions that had sprung to our minds. I asked about a vampire ability to procreate. It seemed if I was ever to have a child, it would be with another man. A sacrifice I have made in order to spend my life with the man I had fallen for. Kindly Klaus was sympathetic on the subject, apologising and squeezing my palm that was wrapped around his fingers.

We had a pleasant picnic glancing over a valley that was only a short walk from the Estate we were staying at. It reminded me of the times we sat in each other's arms on top of the hill beside his house in the clearing around the woodland grounds. I thought over how far we had come, it was only months ago we had met.

Hand in hand we returned from our spot for lunch. He insisted that one of the servants would collect the basket from the viewpoint as we walked back.

"I have a present for you sweetheart," Klaus' voice pulled my ocean orbs to meet his handsome features.

"Present?"

"Yes, a wedding present." I was about to speak but I felt his finger upon my lips. "Before you object, love. Your gift to me is your love and understanding about who I am. I could not ask for a better one. So let me offer you something in return." I nodded. "Follow me, love."

As he asked I followed him with our fingers still interlocked together nicely. My feet dodged the muddy track we walked along. I noticed a soft smirk on his face as he found my movements amusing. My nose caught the familiar smell of manure as we entered a courtyard lined with stables.

"I remember you telling me you liked horses," he smiled towards me as he led me to a stable in the corner. "I thought you might like one of your own. It is kind of a tradition for everyone to own one in my family. Katerina refuses though." I chuckled.

"She is worse with mud than I," I informed him.

"I gathered, she is yours if you would like?" He extended his arm greeting the snowy horse, rubbing his palm along her nose.

"She is beautiful, I would love to have her," I smiled mirroring his action to run my fingers through her coarse mane. "But I do not know how to ride." I admitted pulling away from her with a sheepish expression on my face. "I have not ridden for over ten years, even then I was not very good."

"I will teach you," he announced definitely. "She is ever so friendly and calm."

"What is her name?"

"Whatever you want," his lips curved slightly watching me move back towards my new horse petting her. I thought for a moment.

"Phoenix," I decided thinking it suited the magnificent creature that stood before me. "Hello, Phoenix." I smiled towards her. As she sniffed my hair as my fingers touched her coat.

"Perfect," Klaus murmured as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

* * *

KOL

News of Katerina's past mistake had now become known to the witches of the household and myself. My brother and his wife arrived with a manky scarf wanting Emily and Bonnie to put their abilities together in order for them to have the most power in order to find this woman who was playing Mother to Katerina's daughter.

Naturally Bonnie was in my chambers when they wanted her in Elijah's study. One of the spelled rooms of the house. Obviously they wanted this knowledge out of our parent's hands. Hell could break loose, if it had not already, if they knew.

I watched Bonnie from the edge of the room enjoying the view of my witch in her element. She was completely right, I could not remove her chance to be as powerful as a Bennett witch could be by turning her. She can decrease her aging but eventually I would lose her. I could not bear the thought.

Over the past night I thought of her words over marriage, she knew it was not my thing. I had truly fallen for her. She had bewitched me. I guess that is how Elijah feels about Katerina or how Klaus is about Caroline. Perhaps marriage was the answer for me and I just did not realise it.

I was brought from my thoughts when Katerina's maid gave her the result of their spell.

"They are still in the country, I saw the couple…and a few young children," Emily revealed.

"They are around ten towns over. It would take a few days to reach them and still now they are travelling," Bonnie added. I smiled at her contribution, proud of her powers.

"I will leave tonight then and return when I have her," Elijah announced suddenly.

"I am coming too Elijah, we will do this together." Katerina smiled before pressing her lips to my brother. I averted my eyes to Bonnie, who was looking straight at me.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus had encouraged me to ride Phoenix with him for the afternoon around the surrounding grounds. He showed me about how to tack her up and assisted me onto the saddle before hopping on behind me.

I leaned back into his chest as his arms held the reins as Phoenix walked on. Once we reached another dirt track he handed me the ropes keeping his hands around mine guiding me on how to steer. Some things came back to me from past riding experiences, as we travelled in a different direction from the valley we had just visited.

I relaxed enjoying the ride in his company. We spoke of several topics during the hour or so. I spoke of my Grandmother and her love for horses. It was her horse that I had previously rode when I was younger. When she sadly passed, my parents sold her horses on saying we did not have the facilities to support four or five horses.

I question him over his human life, wondering what his siblings were like in human form. Was Kol still as arrogant? Or was Elijah so noble?

"We all had qualities we have today, Elijah is still obsessed with family and how important we are together. Yes Kol was still arrogant and had his flirt on with the woman but I guess all my brothers and I were. Finding a lady was important back then. Rebekah was considered one of the most beautiful in the village although there was another that was possibly more…" His voice trailed off then as he moved into his thoughts calmly. I did as well; wondering of what else our honeymoon would consist of.

Just before the sun began to set, we handed Phoenix over to a stablehand asking him to untack and brush my new mare.

"Goodbye Phoenix," I petted her goodbye before walking into Klaus' waiting arms.

That evening we ate our dinner together without Stella's interruption as Klaus had compelled them to eat elsewhere. I had already been bombarded with her questions this morning that I did not want anymore.

"I finally have you too myself," he smirked opposite me placing the piece of meat on the fork into his mouth after the servant had delivered the dishes to us.

"As much as I disagree with your method, I am glad she is not rambling in my ear no more." The scents rising from the dish tickled my nostrils in delight. The flavorous vegetables entered my mouth after I spoke.

"She is the only downside to this place, but under compulsion Stella is bearable. Her husband is better."

"Do any of your family have anything to do with why she speaks of you like you are Saints?" I wondered, reaching my filled glass.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sweetheart," he stated with a huge smug smirk upon his lips.

"Right…" I nodded, not believing his words. "Anyway, thank you for today. The picnic, the horse and dinner…alone."

"You are very welcome, sweetheart. I hope it would be the start of many more pleasurable moments."

"Me too," I smiled softly before placing another mouthful passed my lips.

"So where were you sleeping last night?" I asked, as we walked through the upstairs corridor towards our sleeping chambers.

"Just in there," he pointed to a door opposite where I was before. We stopped between the two doors as Klaus pulled my fingers to his mouth softly, kissing them gently. "Would you like to me sleep in…" Before I could let him finish I pressed my lips to his forcefully, wanting to prove to him that I never wanted to be separated from him again. Yes, I appreciated his decision yesterday as I was coming to understand who he truly was, but today proved to me he was the same man I fell for. And I love him.

"No, Mister Mikaelson," I murmured closely to his face.

"As you wish, Mrs Mikaelson," he smirked pecking my lips before opening our bedroom door.

I followed him in noticing my new maid, Anna waiting to assist me in getting ready for bed.

"Caroline will not be needing you services tonight Anna, please return tomorrow morning," Klaus directed her.

"Of course my Lord, I understand. I will wish you goodnight." She smiled happily with a small nod before walking passed me to leave the room. A subtle bang indicated the closed door.

"I guess I will be undressing myself," I mumbled walking towards the vanity dresser. Immediately I felt his fingers wrapped around my wrist stopping me at the edge of the bed.

"Not quite sweetheart," he murmured turning my body around to face him. He trailed his fingertips along my jawline before removing the pins that held my golden curls in place. I felt my tendrils trickle down my shoulders and over the low neckline of my gown.

My desiring orbs watched my husband carefully while he untied my strings wanting to leave me standing in my under clothes before him.

"So beautiful," he murmured reaching to remove the final pieces of clothing from my body.

"No," I extended my arms allowing my fingertips to reach the buttons of his shirt. I tried to undo the first, failing when his digits clasped around my own.

"All in good time, my love," he murmured softly before crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss as we began our first time.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews. Please continue to send me your thoughts and questions.


	17. XVII

The Feared Estate - XVII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

ELIJAH

Katerina and I swiftly departed our chambers with my valet, Trevor and my wife's maid, Emily behind us with two packed bags ready for our departure. Only a few hours were left of the day and we insisted that those hours and night would be used of travelling. Many tiring days were ahead of us and it was best to get a head start.

"Best of luck, brother," Kol stood in the hallway with his arm tightly wrapped around Bonnie's slim figure. I nodded in thanks before Rebekah entered the area.

"You are leaving?" She demanded, a sorrowful expression.

"Katerina and I have something to do, I am sure Kol will inform you in private."

"Why can you not tell me now yourself? I do not want you to leave us Elijah. With Nik gone the house is not the same, and now you are leaving too." Rebekah sighed disappointed.

"I see this news is not for our ears, my boy?" My Father stood in the door with my Mother only a few steps behind.

"Goodbye Father, Mother, I hope to return without your company." I replied sternly before turning to Katerina. "We should get going."

"Be safe," Rebekah's arms flashed around me pulling me into an embrace.

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you when we return." I smiled pulling away from my blonde sister.

"See you within a fortnight," my wife informed my siblings, ignoring the presence of my parents.

We left the building finding a waiting carriage with Trevor and Emily waiting for us.

"I am hurt Bekah you did not want to be left with me?" I heard Kol smirk.

"Not when you're tied to Bonnie." I sniggered at my sister, assisting Katerina into the carriage before following her myself. Trevor and Emily slipped into the front of the carriage steering the horses towards the exit of our estate.

"Thank you, Elijah. I could not have asked for a better husband," Katerina squeezed my hand softly. Her gazing chocolate orbs finding mine. My lips curved at her statement.

"Anything for you." I leaned in towards her face kissing her deeply on the carriage seat.

* * *

CAROLINE

I slowly awoke from my peaceful slumber taking in the surroundings. My eyelids fluttered open facing my husband's naked chest that I had used for my pillow. His strong manly scent flowed into my nostrils and his arms encased me to his chest. The bed sheet was wrapped around our naked bodies covering each other from view.

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. The way he worshipped me and marked me as his own. I never wanted to leave his side again.

I turned my head slowly, trying not to let my blonde tendrils slap against his chest. My orbs caught sight of his innocent sleeping face. Nothing told me in this moment that he was a mythical creature from story books. His rosy lips were slightly parted causing me to find it hard to resist kissing them.

I carefully turned away glancing at the four posts that surrounded us. A thick contrasting fabric hung around the borders decorating the dark furniture. I set my head back down to rest finding myself trapped within his strong hold. I kissed his stomach softly before laying me head beside it waiting for him to wake up.

A few minutes later I felt his fingers twirling around my curls at their tips, gently grazing the skin of my bare back.

"Good morning," I greeted him softly, enjoying the movements.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I assume you slept well?" I nodded moving my arm to wrap around his waist. "I could get used to this." I glanced up finding a smirk upon his lips as his light orbs gazed upon my features.

"You will have to," I tried to sit up once again finding his arms relaxing which gave me free reign over my movements. I leaned into his face kissing his lips softly and running my fingertips down his stubbly jaw. His muscular palms held me to him by the hips accepting my kiss and deepening it slowly.

"I love you," he murmured softly gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

KLAUS

Over the next few days of our honeymoon Caroline and I went on plenty of horseback outings and walks around the grounds and its surroundings. I gave her several lessons in how to ride Phoenix properly and she was a quick learner. Soon enough I felt ready enough to join her for a trek. My own horse, Raven, a dark stallion had thankfully been brought over from my home to our accommodation a similar time to Phoenix, allowing me to join my wife for a ride but giving her the space she needed.

"I enjoy the freedom but I miss having your arms around me," she informed me in a soft tone once we stopped on the edge of the Estate grounds.

"You will be in them soon enough, sweetheart," I smiled watching her sit upon the mare with her feet cascading down on one side. She nodded with her pink lips curving at my words as she returned her focus from me to the muddy path ahead.

Luckily we managed to avoid Stella and her twenty questions for most of the days. Unfortunately at breakfast she was always waiting for our arrival interested in whatever details we had to share. I gave her a stern glare as I munched on my toast, debating on whether to use her as a blood bag hoping to shut her up. Caroline however seemed to embrace her questions answering them and adding ones of her own. Of course Caroline was used to being a friendly figure within her community I learnt that much from the guests I spoke to at her birthday and at our wedding.

Anna was happy to work around our schedule, understanding what a newly wedded couple needed to do each night. She assisted Caroline in the mornings and waited to be called in the evening, assuming I was capable of undressing my wife.

After Mikael's behaviour after the wedding I was sure that Caroline would turn me away, refuse to be the loving wife I had hoped of her to be. Somehow she was able to overlook my monstrous flaws and reach my heart, falling in love with who I truly am. I knew some day would come when I would want to turn her into a vampire, allowing me to have her by my side for the rest of eternity. It was a conversation I did not want to discuss.

* * *

KATHERINE

Over the past few days Elijah and I had constantly moved between Estates compelling our way into a decent home for the night. I loved how dedicated my husband was in finding my lost daughter. He had never met her, never seen her but instantly I saw how much he had begun to care for her. I honestly could not wait for her to come home and have a loving father that I had always hoped that two faced traveller would be.

Every night Emily conducted a locator spell with the rugged scarf hoping to relocate the gypsy couple. They were constantly on the move only stopping at night or perhaps staying for a day before continuing on.

It was our fourth day of travelling and their camp had seemed to be a few hours away. Emily sat within the carriage, with Elijah and myself, constantly trying to picture them in their surroundings as the map we had only gave a rough prediction.

Elijah squeezed my palm gently with a soft smile on his lips giving me hope that my daughter would be home soon. I leaned my head against his shoulder letting my pinned curls cascade down his shoulder. My dark hues watched my maid use her powers, silently chanting.

"I have found your daughter my lady," the witch's soft tone caught my attention bring me to sit up from my relaxed position. "The woman and her husband have three children of their own; two boys and one girl. All three have much lighter hair than the fourth girl who has hair as dark as your own." My fingers squeezed Elijah's hand as I glanced at with my bright expression.

"She will soon be with us, Katerina." I nodded smiling towards my maid.

"Thank you Emily, is there a way for you to make sure she is mine?" I asked, a little doubtful that we have found her.

"Yes, my lady." I nodded with thanks. I owed a great deal to Emily Bennett.

* * *

CAROLINE

I soft knock tapped at the door causing Klaus to sliver out of bed, to my dislike. He found some new clothes dressing himself for the knocker.

"Please stay," I complained feeling rather tired I assumed we had not gotten to sleep as quickly as we had before.

"I must unfortunately share you this morning sweetheart," he leaned down to kiss my forehead softly running his fingers along my cheek. "Are you alright my love?"

"I just feel rather tired," I sat up a little keeping the sheets around my bare figure.

"We will have to find something less tiring to pass the time today. Anna, Lady Mikaelson is ready for you," he smirked.

"You love saying that way too much," I mumbled trying to hide the slight curve of my lips.

"Of course. I will be downstairs." He informed me, nodding at Anna as she entered.

"Good Morning my Lady," she greeted me sending a nod in Klaus' direction.

"Morning Anna."

"Is everything alright this morning Caroline?" She asked me with a concerned expression. After becoming more comfortable with each other I had insisted that she called me by my first name only when we were alone. I did not care if Klaus could overhear our conversations. "Everything with his lordship is okay?"

"Yes, I am just a little tired. All the horse riding and walking must have taken its toll on me. Klaus and I are perfect really."

"I am glad to hear that."

Once I was dressed I sat before the mirror allowing Anna to fiddle with my long hair, pinning it back. She had learnt that I preferred it down but we made a compromise allowing certain locks to fall while the rest is pinned.

"What about you Anna, do you have a man in your life?" I asked my maid, wondering about her life as she always asks about mine.

"I do, Jeremy the horseman or Kol's valet if he needs one," she enlightened me. I noticed her features brighten as she mentioned her lover.

"Yes, I think I know who you mean. I am sorry to take him from you for these weeks."

"Please my lady, do not be. I am happy to accompany you and your husband on your travels. I shall return to him when your honeymoon is over," I felt her tug a little on my hair with the clips sliding through the strands. "From your happy mood I assume you are enjoying married life? All done." I turned around to face her.

"Very much so, this is such a beautiful estate. We have spent the past days exploring the scenery and he taught me to horse ride," I smiled, rather proud of my achievement.

"I am pleased for you," I nodded with thanks.

"As much as I enjoy spending time with that incessant woman," Klaus appeared speaking sarcastically around the corner. "I would prefer if my wife would join me for breakfast."

"I am sorry to keep her from you," Anna bowed her head.

"Do not apologise, my husband is a rather impatient man. It was good speaking with you, I shall see you tomorrow as usual," I smiled to Anna reassuring her it was no problem before walking to Klaus' side placing my lips upon his cheek.

"Surely by living with Rebekah you should understand girls need to chat. Now Lord Mikaelson, you have my full attention."

"Not so tired now are you, love?" He observed clasping his fingers around mine leading me from our chambers.

"No," I shook my head. "I feel fine now. I sure it was nothing to worry about."

* * *

A/N Thank you all again for your amazing reviews and support. Please keep them coming!


	18. XVIII

The Feared Estate - XVIII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KATHERINE

Elijah and I stepped around the camp we had located. Many travellers had gathered in homemade homes in the middle of a field settling down for the day. It was late morning and the sun was almost at its highest, lighting up scenery for us.

"Of course I will Julius, just you wa…" A petite woman with frizzy black hair appeared around the corner of one of the wagons. Her eyes widened at the sight of me; they only flickered to Elijah briefly. "…wait." She finished her sentence softly. "You are the mother." She stated.

"Mary?" Elijah asked kindly. "This is Lady Katerina Petrova, now Mikaelson, we are to believe you have been parenting her daughter for the past three years." I smiled softly, unsure about this now. I knew how hard giving up a child was, this woman now felt like a mother to my daughter. Would she want to give her back to her true mother?

"Mikaelson?" Her voice turned startled, her brown eyes like a stunned animal as she looked at Elijah.

"Yes, I am Lord Elijah Mikaelson, Katerina's husband. I can understand if my name brings fear to you but I promise you we are here to bring you no harm." She nodded.

"How is she?" I asked softly to the woman. A warm smile appeared on her features.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, my lady. She is well mannered and friendly, sadly I cannot say my children have been also. My children share blonde hair you see, they know Nadia does not belong here."

"Nadia?"

"Yes, your Mother said she was unnamed. We brought it to ourselves to name her. My daughter calls her 'Nadi' sometimes." She paused glancing around the area. "I do not mean to be rude, but why do you inquire about her if you did not want her at birth?"

"She was ripped from my arms at birth by my parents, my biggest regret was that I did not fight hard enough to keep her," I almost yelled at the woman feeling hurt by the accusation she presented.

"We feel like we can provide Katerina's daughter with a suitable home now that our lives are stable. Katerina is the child's mother and should be with her." Elijah laid down his family values trying to reduce the tension that was forming between us.

"I see," Mary acknowledged glancing behind her when a young blonde girl came running up behind her.

"Mama, what is taking so long? Who are these people?" The blonde girl with emerald eyes asked glancing between the newcomers. "You look like Nadi." I gripped Elijah's hand tighter.

"Please Mary," I pleaded with the woman. I glanced down to the little girl that clung onto Mary's wrist. Two plats hung down her shoulders framing her angelic features. "You are a mother yourself, just imagine if your daughter was taken from you. Would you want her back?" I tried to reason with her, hoping I would not disturb the young girl with my words. Thankfully she continued to hum a random tune, uninterested in our conversation.

"Of course," was Mary's instant reply. It took a few seconds before she nodded in understanding. "I will introduce her to you but please let Nadia choose. I do not wish for her to be unhappy." I nodded, turning my head to face Elijah with a pleased smile.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus accompanied me on a pleasant walk around the estate grounds. My arm was laced through his while my other was wrapped around my stomach allowing my fingers to reach his sleeve. We only took a slow stroll as I had begun to fell under the weather. Recently I had felt tired and sometimes felt rather light headed. Klaus took care of me well although I did not enjoy not being able to ride Phoenix for the past day or so. For a vampire-werewolf hybrid, he seemed to know how to take care of an ill human.

"I am feeling alright," I answered his question on my health, gazing over the small stream that marked the end of the estate's territory. "Perhaps it is the cooking or change in atmosphere?" I suggested before pushing my hand over my mouth feeling something foul work its way up. "Excuse me," I managed to speak while I unhooked my arm from his, running to the stream. I bent down onto my knees releasing the spew from my lips.

"Caroline?" Klaus inquired, flashing behind me, rubbing his palm over my back in a soothing motion.

"Sorry," I mumbled staring at the small pile within the grass on the river bank.

"You are unwell sweetheart, no need to apologise." His voice calm as he reached inside his jacket pulling out an off-white handkerchief. He raised the material to my mouth, wiping away the excess sick that lined my lips. "Perhaps we should return home early?"

"That is not necessary, I am alright," I insisted not wanting to half the honeymoon. I was enjoying my time here. We may have achieved simple things but I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere and Klaus' company.

"Do not lie to me Caroline, you are rather pale today. I would prefer you to be examined."

"I am sure Stella could inquire a local doctor?" I proposed leaning into Klaus' side gently wanting some support.

"I do not trust human doctors. I am tempted to heal you with my blood but I will not force this on you unless I know for sure it will work."

"Heal me? I am not injured or hurt, it is just my insides that are not well. If you do not trust doctors then who will examine me?" I asked, my eyes gazing into his.

"A witch, possibly Bonnie as you are comfortable with each other?" I nodded. "Before we choose the route home, could we try my blood, sweetheart? It has healing properties, if this does not work then we will return home. Please love, the last thing I want to do is cut our honeymoon short." His soft words brought my head to nod in agreement.

"I hate the taste of blood," I mentioned causing a soft chuckle to leave his parted lips. He bit into his wrist in a swift motion. I noticed his eyes switching into a golden hue revealing the darker side of him. Veins dribbled down from his eyes as his elongated teeth pierced the skin. I took a step back not hiding the fear that arose at the sight. I did not scream, I trusted him. He extended his open wrist to me, gradually his face returned to normal.

"Be quick love, I heal fast." A second later I moved closer taking his wrist within my fingers pulling the open flesh to my lips. I sucked softly feeling the blood reach my taste buds. I pulled away slightly, a disgusted expression upon my features. "Just a little Caroline." I returned to his bite sucking on his flesh harder wanting to get this over with. I felt his spare hand stroke the back of my head softly.

Once I pulled away I noticed the flesh healing gradually. I stared at it in amazement.

"How do you feel?" Klaus spun me slowly to face him. "Apart from the vile taste lingering on your tongue." A smirk appeared for a second before swiftly vanishing.

"I feel sick, perhaps it is the taste? Are you sure there are meant to be immediate effects?"

"Should be," he nodded.

A few seconds later I returned to my spot by the river chucking up another amount. Klaus' hands soothed me again while his lips murmured into my ear.

"I have got you, love." I leaned back into his arms enjoying the comforting embrace he offered. "We shall head home within the hour," he announced lifting me into his arms walking back to the estate. I nodded, snuggling my head into his shoulder as he cradled me.

* * *

KATHERINE

Mary introduced us to her husband, Julius. A tall muscular blonde man who obviously gave his hair colour to their children causing Nadia to be an outcast. An obvious hatred came from his tone, his glaring orbs made me uncomfortable and his words were just harsh.

"So you are the woman that abandoned her child because she was illegitimate," were his greeting words. Elijah growled at him standing up for me as I clung to his arm. They were right, they were all right, I am a terrible mother and I had not even interacted with my own child.

Elijah and I waited outside their tent trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation within the travellers' home. My mind wondered over about what Nadia was like and how she would react to us. I pushed my head into Elijah's shoulder seeking comfort.

"What if she does not want to come home Elijah?" I whimpered in a muffled tone.

"Trust me Katerina," he murmured placing his palm over my cheek in comfort. He held it there for a minute with his fingers unmoving. I wondered what he was doing but it calmed me so I did not care. "They are right, she is just like her mother." Elijah announced her arrival into my ear, untangling me from his body.

My eyes were brought upon a young three year old girl with curly black hair identical in colour that fell over her shoulders. Her striking chocolate eyes flickered between the two of us in interest as her tiny hand held onto Mary's tightly. Her clothes were of peasant standard which disappointed me slightly. She was a Petrova-Mikaelson, neither family was a peasant. She did not deserve to live like this.

From instinct I knelt down to her level with a soft smile on my lips.

"Hello Nadia," I greeted her.

"Hello," her angelic voice sounded. It was sweet and high pitched. "Mama said she not Mama." Sadness was displayed in her tone.

"Hello Nadia," Elijah joined in holding out his hand to shake her palm. She took it allowing Elijah to softly shake her tiny palm in his own larger one.

Under the watchful eye of Mary the three of us interacted in conversation about Nadia's life. She spoke of her 'siblings' and how she has always felt different. She mentioned feeling confused about what her 'mother' had said to her prior to this engagement. Luckily Elijah told her a story about a young girl that was separated by her mother. It was mostly fact but my husband added in some fairy tale elements saying a 'wicked witch' split us apart and a fire-breathing dragon tried to keep us from coming together. At the end of the tale Nadia giggled softly displaying her happiness.

"I-jah funny," she chuckled trying to pronounce Elijah's name. In that moment he placed his hand upon her cheekbones causing Nadia's eyes to widen slightly. My eyes flickered between the two curious on what was happening.

When Elijah pulled away, Nadia automatically gazed at me with her lips curling.

* * *

KLAUS

Caroline slept in my arms as we began the long journey home. My eyes gazed upon her perfect features and the way her hair spread across my lap. Her skin was paler than usual and I was incredibly worried about what was wrong with her. My blood had refused to heal her meaning something serious had occurred.

Marcel and Anna had been very quick in assisting us in packing the necessities we needed. All of our belongings that were left behind were to be sent the following day, including our horses Phoenix and Raven.

Before Caroline entered her restful slumber I convinced her that Phoenix would be alright and will return to us very soon. Her worries displayed her affections for her wedding gift clearly, proving to me that she never abandoned the things that she cares about. I hoped that included me.

I could not lose her to whatever had brought her down. I had no way of ceasing the pain, my blood was powerless against her illness.

* * *

A/N I will leave you with a few questions: What is wrong with Caroline? What was Elijah up to with Nadia? Will Nadia want to return home?


	19. XIX

The Feared Estate - XIX

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KATHERINE

"Mama?" My daughter's voice asked. He voice directed straight at me. I stared at her for a few seconds just processing the fact that somehow Nadia knew who I was to her. I glanced at Elijah with my lips parted in the surreal moment. My eyes returned to the waiting child who hesitated before stepping closer to me.

"Yes," I breathed, confirming her suspicions. In a second I found myself having her short arms wrapping themselves around my crouched figure. I accepted the gesture hugging her tightly, but still trying not to hurt her tiny figure. I glanced up at Mary's soft smile mouthing "Thank you" in her direction.

"When we home?" Nadia asked in my ear causing my lips to curve widely.

"As soon as you are ready, little one," Elijah answered hovering a few paces away. Nadia unwrapped herself from me taking a while for her little legs to run to Elijah's standing position. She curled her arms around his leg hugging him also. I giggled standing up and wondering over to Mary.

"Thank you for taking care of her. If there is anything you would like in return please do say, I am so very grateful," I offered in a friendly tone.

"No thank you, we are doing just fine," she insisted. We both turned to glance at the giggling child that Elijah held in his arms. He looked like the perfect husband and father in my eyes. It was a shame vampirism stopped us from having children of our own he would have been magnificent. "I can see she will be happy and that you will give her a better home. I wish you good luck Lady Mikaelson." She turned and started heading back to the tent.

"Do you or your family wish to say goodbye?"

"To be honest, I think it would be better if you departed without them. Nadia has her family now." She spoke briefly connecting our gazes before she drifted to the tent.

I wondered over to Elijah and my daughter finding a wide smile appear on my lips as my husband slipped Nadia into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tightly while I walked back to the carriage where Emily and Trevor waited patiently.

* * *

CAROLINE

"Sweetheart, time to wake up," Klaus' soft voice awoke me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open finding my husband staring down at me with adoration floating in his eyes. "We are home." I sat up from the curled laying position on Klaus' lap glancing out the window. The Feared Estate, as the people of the city called it, sat outside the carriage window waiting for our arrival. "Are you okay to walk sweetheart? Or would you like to be carried?"

"I should be alright, but I may take you up on your offer later," I answered standing from the fabric bench when Marcel opened the door. Klaus exited the carriage first, holding my hand in assistance.

"Anna, please find Bonnie Bennett and tell her to meet her in mine and Caroline's chambers," Klaus directed her before turning to smile at me softly. "If my blood cannot heal you, you must be under a spell. I do not know how but Bonnie will know what to do. Let us get you upstairs, you must continue to rest." I nodded, still feeling rather tired even though I had spent however many hours sleeping.

I snuggled into Klaus' chest enjoying the warmth from his arms that cradled me like a child. My fingers clasped around the material of his shirt, letting me hang onto him.

I recognised the dark interior and large bed that he gently laid my back across. The back of my head nestled into the few pillows that waited at the head of the poster bed. Klaus perched on the edge allowing my fingers to cling onto his own. His dark orbs gazed upon my relaxed figure as he lifted a finger to brush along my cheek and jawline.

"Caroline," Bonnie's worried voice filled the room as she stood in the open doorway. "Anna told me you are unwell." I expected to find a scowl upon Klaus' features but it seemed my health was more important than formalities.

"I have vomited a few times and I am awfully tired. I do not believe it is serious, yet Klaus insisted we returned," I informed my witch friend.

"Overly cautious, don't you think brother?" Kol's cocky accent drew my attention to his new position a few paces behind Bonnie.

"Thank the lord for my hearing, was anyone going to tell me you had…returned." Rebekah appeared in the entrance stopping when she saw the sight before her. "What is happening? Caroline you look awfully pale." Klaus' fingers squeezed my own.

"My wife is not well Rebekah, anyone else want to enter the room?" He muttered, annoyed.

"Our parents left a day after Elijah and Katherine left in search of Katherine's bastard child," Kol stated.

"What?" I exclaimed sitting up bringing Klaus' palm to my chest.

"Rest, love. All will be explained." My husband reassured me, I followed his command resting into the linen on the sheets. "They just left?" Kol nodded.

"Elijah requested they would and we woke up the next day to be told they were gone. Jeremy informed me." Klaus nodded at Kol's words, pleased with the outcome.

"Right Bonnie, back to Caroline." Klaus ordered.

"Of course my lord, anything else I should be aware of?" Bonnie asked placing her hand on my forehead and examining my body.

"Her eating habits have changed," Klaus added watching the Bennett witch closely.

"Nothing suggests you are ill besides the colour of your skin, and everything you are telling me are symptoms for one thing."

"Pregnancy," Rebekah added, her eyes clearly in thought of the prospect. Bonnie nodded.

My lips parted at the idea of having a child. Klaus had told me it was not possible, it was a sacrifice I thought I had to make. I guess not. Bonnie nodded in agreement with the female original.

"No, that is impossible vampires cannot procreate," Klaus denied.

"Caroline is human, her body is capable of carrying a child," Bonnie argued softly.

"Witches are capable, so in that case you should be impregnated by now from the amount of times you are in my brother's bed," Klaus spoke through gritted teeth. I hated the way he denied it all, did he not want a child? Surely if I was expecting then that should be a good thing, right?

"Please do not take this out of Bonnie," Kol stepped forward running his fingers down Bonnie's dark skin.

"Kol, not now this is serious," she wiggled her way from his light grasp which was clearly distracting her. "Vampires cannot procreate but werewolves can, you are a hybrid, perhaps this one of nature's loopholes?" Klaus shook his head standing from the bed, removing his hand from mine and pulling it through his curls. "There is something I can do to check…"

"Do it," Klaus growled. Bonnie placed her slender hands over my stomach gently before her lips chanted in a whisper that was hardly audible. My eyes glanced to Klaus' stern expression before to the other occupants of the room. Both Kol and Rebekah were still and watching. My eye line was pulled back when Bonnie jumped a little.

"I thought it might be too early to work but yes, there is life forming," Bonnie confirmed. My parted lips curled into a warm smile. I was going to be a mother, after all those years of playing dolls with Elena and pretending to be a mother, it was finally going to happen.

Sadly Klaus did not reciprocate my feelings. He stormed out the room with a growl avoiding Rebekah as she tried to stop him from leaving the room.

"Klaus," I called out to him; my tone half joyful half worried.

* * *

KATHERINE

Emily's genetic spell proved that Nadia was indeed my daughter. We did not really need the witch's confirmation as our appearance was the practically the same apart from a few areas where her Father seeped through. I tried to remove the man from my thoughts replacing him with Elijah's beautiful face and all the extraordinary moments I had shared with him. I felt lucky to call him my husband. I felt lucky to have my daughter in my arms as we began the long journey back within the carriage to our home.

"I never thought I could love another woman," Elijah mused gazing upon my daughter as she slept in my hold.

"Just us, okay? I know I am the most beautiful woman in the world but still I do not want to lose you," I smirked, making him promise to never abandon us.

"I will always be with you Katerina. I will cherish each moment with you and Nadia," he pressed his lips to my forehead and then to the slumbering child. My ruby lips curved with happiness.

"What did you do when you pressed your hand to her? It was like you opened her world up from the way she laid her eyes upon me," I questioned.

"Remember when I did the same to you before we met her?" I nodded. "I discreetly made a mental connection between you and I. I delved into your mind searching for your only memory of her. I did the same with Nadia finding a memory that was quite forgotten to her but still retrievable. I linked up yours and hers showing her that you were her true mother." I pressed my lips before cradling my daughter closer to my chest and laying into my husband's.

"Thank you, I do not know what I would do without you," I murmured.

"Anything for you Katerina."

* * *

CAROLINE

Rebekah quietly requested to be alone with me. Bonnie and Kol nodded, leaving the room with their fingers entwined. Rebekah replaced Klaus' previous position on the bed looking over me.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"Thank you, sadly I do not feel like celebrating without him," I sat up on the bed feeling a little better than before.

"He will come round, my brother is rather fickle." I nodded. "None of my brothers have really thought about becoming parents. I have because, as I am sure you know, girls just think about it from a young age. Elijah never thought he would become one and now he is in search of one." I raised a brow causing Rebekah to fill in the gaps of my knowledge about the situation. It seemed two Mikaelson couples were becoming parents.

I swung my legs round wanting to get up from the bed and find Klaus but Rebekah raised a hand to halt my movements. She knew my plan.

"Give him some time, once his head is wrapped around the concept of being a Father he will return to you."

"What if that is not the case? I need to know he is alright Rebekah. I cannot…cannot," tears began to form in my eyes causing my vision to blur. I felt my sister-in-law's arms pull me into a gently comforting embrace. "…cannot do this alone. I need him." I tightened my grasp around her shoulders trying to stop the water from my eyes from falling on the shoulder of her gown.

"You can count on me Caroline, I have always wanted to be a mother myself. Honestly I am jealous of your humanity. I promise you that I will help you through this. That includes helping you with my brother's tantrums." We both giggled bringing my mood up a little. Rebekah wandered over to a chest of drawers pulling out one of Klaus' handkerchiefs to give to me as she returned to her seat.

"Thank you, I apologise for crying. I feel so emotional." I dabbed the material around my eyes removing the water upon my face.

"It is fine Caroline, pregnancy hormones do this to you. It is perfectly normal," Rebekah reassured me. I nodded, thankful for her assistance. I pulled the white material from my face and into my fingers with a soft smile. I just wished Klaus would be this supportive.

* * *

A/N Thank you for all your reviews! And well done to those who guessed correctly about Caroline's pregnancy. Please let me know your thoughts on this update.


	20. XX

The Feared Estate - XX

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

As I laid sleepily under the covers of large bed I heard the bedroom door open. Sleepily, my eyes fluttered open noticing a male silhouette entering the room. The moon shone through the curtains of the window projecting just enough light for my eyes to see.

"Klaus," I whispered, my sleepy voice hardly sounding. I tried to wake myself up to greet him after not seeing him for the day. After his sudden exit when my pregnancy was announced he did not return, because of my pleas and cries Kol searched around the nearby areas for him. Sadly my husband was not found.

"I am here, Caroline," Klaus confirmed to me, running his damp fingers along my cheekbone. His hair glistened slightly, showing me that the rain had still continued into the night. I tried to keep my eyes open as I felt his lips press against my forehead and then to my lips. I returned to affection, tasting alcohol and the metallic tang of blood. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I am here now." He whispered.

I felt the bed shift slightly as his body filled the space beside me. I rolled over to face him, nuzzling my features into his chest drowsily. His arms curled around my body to embrace me as sleep finally took over me.

The morning sun was not as bright as it usually was through the curtains. A pattering on the window signified that the heavens were still open as they poured down onto the city.

I laid in my husband's arms taking in his strong scent. My ocean orbs glanced up to see his eyes peering down at me with his usual curving lips. Instead they were straight and his expression serious.

"You are still here," I smiled moving closer to him pressing my lips to his own. He returned the kiss with his usual amount of passion. As I ran my finger along his stubbled jaw he spoke.

"I apologise Caroline for my behaviour I am just concerned for you," his voice soft and calm.

"I am okay Klaus," I sat up onto my knees gazing down at his laid down form. His curls were more prominent after his time in the rain last night. "I have you, I am pregnant and not under some witch's spell. Surely creating a family is a good thing? Is it not?" His eyes wavered to the closed curtains and around the room. "That is it." I realised. "You do not want to be a Father." My bottom lip quivered as my emotional nature made another appearance.

"Caroline," Klaus sat up extending his arms to me. He placed his palms on my upper arms softly catching my attention. I bowed my head closing my eyes to keep the tears down.

"I cannot do this alone Niklaus," I glanced up feeling the water in my eyes. "I need you, your child needs you." He shifted closer to me, raising his hand to my cheek.

"I am never leaving you Caroline, I have no intention of going back on our vows we made on our wedding day."

"Then tell me, what has changed? What has made you leave me until last night?"

"I just want you to be happy." I took his hand on my cheek bringing it into my lap and gently caressing his skin.

"I thought I was never going to be a mother this," I brought his hand onto my flat stomach, "is a good thing." His eyes stared at his hand taking in my every word.

"But I have to witness you unwell and weak for however long that thing is inside you," his words forced my breath to stick in my throat.

"That _thing_ is our child, and I will not have you speaking that way." I moved off the bed leaving his figure alone in the sheets. "I get it, all powerful hybrid does not want to be a father." I muttered before moving into the adjoining dressing room calling for Anna to assist me.

* * *

ELIJAH

Several days had passed by as Katerina, Nadia and I became closer. Throughout our journey home we stopped at many Estates compelling ourselves shelter and a comfortable place to sleep at night.

One woman took a shine to young Nadia saying how she was the spitting image of her mother. She told me before we left to take care of my little family, I could see in her eyes she was sad to see us pass even though we stayed only for the night.

Inside the carriage Nadia always sat in either of our laps, clearly she preferred her mother but I was delighted with smiles and hugs as well. Many topics were discussed with my new daughter about our destination. We spoke of my newly wedded brother and his bride, also my sister and brother. She was very eager to meet everyone. Surprisingly she inquired about grandparents. It was clear that during her year with the gypsies she had met all the family. Katerina and I looked at each other unsure of whether she should know about them right now.

I was hoping that my parents had taken the warning of leaving as we left our Estate about a week ago. I refused to let Nadia grow up around them.

When the carriage stopped for the final time Nadia reached for the window, taking in the exterior of her new home. Trevor opened the carriage door for me as I stepped out first. I assisted my wife as Nadia sat in her arms. Nadia's little hands clinging tight around Katerina's neck.

"I see you were successful brother," Kol appeared in the front doorway as he stepped out to greet us. Rebekah swiftly followed with Caroline. Niklaus and Caroline were not due back for another week...why were they back early?

"Elijah," Rebekah beamed running up towards me and pulling me into an embrace. I noticed Caroline's ocean orbs focused on Nadia, absentmindedly her hand moved to her stomach.

"Where is Niklaus?" I inquired as Rebekah pulled away.

"Here," Niklaus announced his presence moving closer to his wife. Caroline immediately moved towards Katerina reaching towards Nadia with a kind smile on her lips. Instead of being bright and happy, her curving mouth was reserved. Something was wrong with Niklaus and Caroline

"Hello," the blonde greeted my new daughter taking her hand gently.

"Nadia, this is your Auntie Caroline," Katerina introduced them.

"Auntie Caroline," the little girl pronounced a small smile present on her angelic face.

I watched the interacted as Rebekah joined the women. Kol was joined shortly by Bonnie whose finger's slipped through each other's.

I stepped over to Niklaus noticing his stepped back position. His dark hues focusing on his bride. Tension was clearly brewing between them.

"May I have a private word brother?" I requested entering the building leaving the rest of our family outside to greet Nadia.

I felt my brother reluctantly follow behind as I led him to my study. As we walked through the house I could not hear any other residents other than servants, telling me that our parents had taken me up on my request to leave the premises.

* * *

CAROLINE

I overheard Elijah's request to speak to my husband but I kept my attention on the little child in front of me. She held my fingers with a soft smile on her lips.

"That will be you in a few years Caroline," Bonnie smiled stepping closer to the gathering of females.

"What?" Katherine's eyes widened slightly at the statement.

"Caroline's pregnant," Bonnie announced.

"Nadia is going to have a little cousin by the end of the year," Rebekah added, stroking Nadia's hair gently.

"Ah Care! Congratulations!" Katherine grinned pulling me into a one armed hug. Nadia copied her mother's actions trying to reach for my neck. "But how?"

"Lord Klaus' werewolf side we suspect," Bonnie replied as Katherine's handed her daughter over to me as Nadia had wanted. She snuggled into my side causing a happy smile to appear on my lips.

"You are a natural!" Katherine grinned watching us together. I looked up noticing envy radiate from Rebekah. I felt sorry for her, unable to experience the joys of motherhood. At least she could be an Auntie.

"Would you like to hold her Rebekah?" I offered, wanting to give her a chance with her niece. She nodded taking Nadia with a soft smile.

"I was surprised to see you without Klaus when we arrived, is everything alright?" Katherine inquired, stepping closer to me in interest. I shook my head.

* * *

KLAUS

I shut the door behind me, sealing the room and allowing the spell of the room to allow us to speak freely. I watched my brother as he sat in one of the two leather chairs gesturing for me to take the other. I obliged waiting for the questions of my life. Sometimes Elijah was more of a father than a brother, scolding me for my actions.

"Come to investigate into our early departure from our honeymoon, brother?" I began knowing the topic would come up soon enough.

"I simply wished to discuss your bride's happiness by your side. From the distance you both kept between yourselves it is clear that the honeymoon phase is over." As Elijah paused I chose to speak not wishing to hear about Elijah's observations over the two of us.

"Caroline grew ill and my blood refused to heal her," I sighed glancing around the room. "She is pregnant. Everyone seems to think my werewolf gene allowed us to procreate." Once my eyes returned to Elijah I noticed a pleased smile on his features.

"Then why are you not there protecting your bride and helping her through the early stages of her pregnancy?" I stayed silent. "Niklaus, Caroline needs you by her side to help her through this."

"Tell her that then, get her to actually _want_ to be in my presence. She has refused me for days since she realised my feelings towards the child." I growled standing up, annoyed at myself for letting her slip away from me.

She never smiled or laughed around the house, she occasionally visited Phoenix in the stables stroking her mane with a solemn expression. If I entered the room she would excuse herself or shift her position so she did not face me. At night she slept on the very edge of the king sized bed away from me. I always pulled her sleeping form closer to me worried that she would fall off in the night. I simply kissed her forehead and went to sleep without her in my arms as I did not wish to anger her further in the morning. Sometimes I would hear her cries around our home, so many times I had witnessed her curled up on the balcony of our chambers. I missed her, I craved her happiness. Everyone in the mansion knew of our disagreements and seemed to work around us.

"And what has caused Caroline to act so distant with you?" Elijah knew this problem was caused by one of my own indiscretions. He knew me too well.

"She figured out that I do not want the child," Elijah was about to speak but I ceased him by continuing. "All that baby has done is caused Caroline to suffer, she is sick, over emotional and it is tearing us apart."

"Only because you have let it."

"This loop hole of nature has brought nothing but unhappiness. My wife cries and I can do nothing about it because she will yell and scream at me. This marriage is falling apart and here you are adopting Katerina's daughter. What a happy sight this is." My voice sarcastic. "You welcome fatherhood like it is a gift, we are cursed beyond repair and here you are wanting to ruin yet another soul."

"I love Katerina, and you know how important family is." Elijah rose from his chair also standing tall from me trying to get his point across." Nadia is family and that child growing inside your wife is family. Fatherhood is a gift Niklaus, we are lucky to be blessed with it. Cherish it, brother." Elijah paused seeing if I would reply. I did not. "Since our parents ruined our lives, all that we have ever wanted was a family. We are the Originals, and we remain together always and forever. So be there for Caroline, prove to her that you will stand by her and your child. I will help you, I will be your brother." Elijah reached out placing his hand on my shoulder speaking slowly. "Your whole family will support you."

"Family," I muttered, hearing the word appearing several times in Elijah monologue. "Why would I possibly want anymore? Why would anyone want me as their father? All I will do is ruin them. I was selfish enough to force Caroline into my life, to convince her that I was who she wanted to be with. Somehow she married me and now it feels like it was all for nothing." I sighed, emotion in my voice. My humanity was showing. After centuries of believing love was a weakness, from experience I had now learnt it was true.

"You do not make it easy to love you brother," Elijah added, bringing his arm down to his sides. "And yet Caroline is obstinate in her desire to do so."

"I doubt she does now, her inability to allow me to explain proves the fact I am no longer wanted."

"I would not be so sure," Elijah stepped passed me opening the door. "Listen."

"I am sorry, I do not mean to bring his upon you as soon as you arrive," Caroline's teary voice caught my attention. My enhanced hearing allowed me to listen in to the girls' conversation in the parlour. I slowly edged towards the room continuing to listen.

"Heightened emotions is a side effect of a pregnancy Caroline, it is normal. I am sure Klaus will come round," Katherine reassured her. There was a pause. I kept my footsteps quiet as I continued to make my way over. I could feel Elijah's presence following me carefully.

"Our child means nothing to him. He does not care of my desire to be a mother or the fact that I thought I had sacrificed it before I knew it was possible. He watches me and gives me space but otherwise…" I stood in the door finding her curled up in Katerina's arms on the couch while Bonnie sat on the other side rubbing her back comfortingly. My heart broke at her words, I wished to pull me into her arms and hug her tightly. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. "…he is gone." Caroline cried, I noticed her fingers gripping the material of Katerina's gown.

I stepped into the room causing a floorboard to creek below. Bonnie glanced up at me with a concerned expression. Katerina continued to comfort my wife. I slowly stepped around the couch before crouching down on the floor near Caroline's feet.

"I miss him," she whimpered.

"Caroline," I spoke softly extending my hand to caress her wet cheek causing her to look at me.

"Niklaus," she murmured releasing Katerina's gown material and moved her hand to mine on her face. It was our first interaction in days and it proved how much I loved her.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews, please keep sending me your thoughts.

I have started a _Klaroline Drabbles_ folder now, so please do check that out if you're interested.


	21. XXI

The Feared Estate - XXI

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

_KLAUS_

_ "Our child means nothing to him. He does not care of my desire to be a mother or the fact that I thought I had sacrificed it before I knew it was possible. He watches me and gives me space but otherwise…" I stood in the door finding her curled up in Katerina's arms on the couch while Bonnie sat on the other side rubbing her back comfortingly. My heart broke at her words, I wished to pull me into her arms and hug her tightly. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. "…he is gone." Caroline cried, I noticed her fingers gripping the material of Katerina's gown._

_ I stepped into the room causing a floorboard to creek below. Bonnie glanced up at me with a concerned expression. Katerina continued to comfort my wife. I slowly stepped around the couch before crouching down on the floor near Caroline's feet._

_ "I miss him," she whimpered._

_ "Caroline," I spoke softly extending my hand to caress her wet cheek causing her to look at me._

_ "Niklaus," she murmured releasing Katerina's gown material and moved her hand to mine on her face. It was our first interaction in days and it proved how much I loved her. _

* * *

CAROLINE

"I am still here sweetheart," Klaus reassured me with his fingers still touching my cheek softly. "I never went anywhere." I nodded, hardly moving my head during the motion. "Please Caroline, will you let me explain myself?" I nodded, more prominently this time. Klaus stood from his crouched position letting his hand slip from being under mine on my face. The warming comfort left immediately causing the slight breeze from Katherine's shifting beside me to brush against the remaining river paths on my cheeks. "Please leave us." Klaus demanded, causing Bonnie and Katherine to swiftly exit without a word to me.

As soon as we were alone with the door securely closed into the frame Klaus replaced the empty space on the couch beside me where Katherine once sat. His arms slivered around my figure carefully lifting me onto his lap. The skirt of my dress flowed across my legs, cascading over his own. I leant my head into his shoulder taking in his natural perfume that I had missed. I reached up across his chest wrapping my fingers around the material of his shirt, clinging to it like a baby would to its mother. His lips met my pinned hair pressing into my head softly while his hand moved around my waist clinging onto me.

"Please forgive me Caroline," he murmured into the top of my head. "You must understand that after centuries of believing I could never procreate it came at quite a shock."

"I know," I added croakily.

"What you said before is not true, I care very much about your desires and dreams. Why do not you think the baby was removed from your foetus days ago?" I flicked my hair around narrowing my eyes at my husband. I removed my hands from his chest wriggling to get out of his hold. Thankfully he obliged.

"I was right about one thing though, our child means nothing to you does it?" I glared feeling protective over my early developing child. He was silent as he stood from the sofa. "You may be some supernatural being but your humanity is there. I would not be standing here carrying your surname if it did not." I sighed. "Why are you so against becoming a father Niklaus?" I asked softly, my eyes pouring into his own wanting honesty.

"You honestly believe I would make a good father?" I stepped closer to him taking his palm in my hands, rubbing his skin with my digits softly.

"I know you will," I nodded watching him closely. He shook his head, his dark orbs moving to the floor instead of at my features. "Is this what is worrying you? Besides my health and happiness?" I inquired, once again piecing together each part of the puzzle I was presented with.

"I know you want this, this child, and that they mean a lot to you but I…I cannot see myself rocking some cot and playing some pathetic child's game. Being a father," he shook his head returning his gaze to me. "I am not comfortable in that role." A moved one of my hands from his own to cup his cheek. My fingers caressing his stubbly cheek softly.

"You have never been in that role to know what is it like. Do you think I know how to be a mother?" I asked wanting to get a point across. "I do not know any more than you know about being a father. Ask Elijah, I am sure he will tell you the same about being with Nadia."

"Elijah is naturally a family man, of course it comes easily to him," Klaus muttered moving his head from my hand.

"I doubt that," I insisted returning my hand to their position around his before as I stepped closer. Klaus watched me closely his eyes dancing around my face as we stood so close. "I believe you could be a magnificent father." It was now his turn to raise his palm to my cheek. I felt the roughness of his hand rubbing against my soft skin.

"You would," he murmured softly.

"But that is beside the point Niklaus, we are to be a family; a proper family. And I know the concept is scary…" Klaus' chuckle interrupted me, his hand slipping from my cheek. "What is so funny?"

"I am an immortal hybrid and you are saying pregnancy is scary. Surely I am more terrifying?" He smirked, lifting the tension from the room. I was glad for a little humour this conversation was too heavy. "Maybe you should reconsider."

"No, it is a different type of scared Klaus. As in being nervous and to me right now," I shook my head. "You are not scary." As soon as I realised Klaus wanted to change the subject I placed a finger over his lips. "I just mean I do not know what to expect in the future, how the birth will go and what will happen in the first few years in our child's life." Klaus' lips quickly pecked my finger before his own clasped around my hand.

"I understand love," he nodded stepping closer again so our faces were almost touching. "I promise to support you but please do not expect this father situation to float straight away. I just…" Before he could continue I whispered.

"I know," and then I pressed my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned the kiss with just as much passion that I had inputted showing me that despite our disputes we still loved each other very much and hopefully that love will spread into our unborn child.

* * *

REBEKAH

After a few months things in the Mikaelson Estate had changed for the better. Klaus and Caroline were not arguing or ignoring each other's presence in the room. They continuously stayed close by and attended to each other's needs whenever. Things began to get more real for them when Caroline's belly began to enlarge showing off her pregnant state. Whenever her curved figure came into view, automatically envy appeared in my mind. I wished to be married and have children. I always have and always will.

I guess my jealousy over mothers was not helped with Nadia now running around the house happily. My niece was settling in beautifully and seemed to adapt well to the change of families. Elijah was now being called 'Father' constantly while the rest of us had 'Auntie' or 'Uncle' put before our names. Nadia enjoyed listening to her Auntie Caroline about stories about her little cousin growing inside her. The brown haired child could not wait for her younger cousin to enter the world.

Every morning when Nadia first saw Caroline, normally with Klaus by her side, she would rush towards her saying the same thing.

"Good Morning Auntie Caroline, Uncle Klaus, how is little cousin today?" Her beaming features always put a bright smile on Caroline's face. Klaus was never so enthusiastic about the girl's excitement for the baby although he himself was not joyful about the subject either. Of course he supported Caroline but his voice was always restrained while talking about his child. It seemed obvious to me, his sister, after knowing him for my whole life. I was not so sure if Caroline knew. I thought it might be an idea to bring it up one time but I knew it was not my place.

Speaking of my place Elijah had continued to check up on me around the situation with the footman downstairs. I confirmed that I had been avoiding Donovan since my parent's arrival. Elijah had nodded telling me that if things continued he would be sacked from his position and sent elsewhere. I refused to let that happen knowing Matt was a good worker and did not deserve it. Around the house his eyes caught mine and I managed to keep a blank expression, not showing the desire that I had to keep buried inside from view. The only way I kept our secret love alive was through my dreams. I was only grateful that my brothers were not suggesting men to me for me to marry like all the other families were doing to young woman during this time. Perhaps if Matt was not in my life I would feel differently about that but being a vampire added complications into falling in love as my brothers had or are experiencing.

Over the course of the past months I noticed a change in Kol and Bonnie as well. My brother seemed to treat her more like a woman who he cared for, a woman that he would want to court, instead of treating her like some mistress that a King would keep as an alternative to his wife. It was strange seeing Kol in a new light but also refreshing. I guess the same occurred with Klaus and Elijah when they are around their woman.

Unfortunately Stefan and Elena visited a lot in eagerness to see how Caroline was coming along with her pregnancy and to see Elena's niece. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, not wanting to reminisce over past times with Stefan when he was actually interested in me. Katherine was not exactly please to see her sister every week but she allowed Nadia to greet them with happy smiles. She even called Stefan 'Uncle' which none of us had expected. Elena giggled and Stefan smirked softly, something told me they were getting more serious than they seemed to be. The last time I saw her there was no ring on her finger gladly. I knew Stefan did not deserve to be with that human girl.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus and I shut the door after my parents left the Mikaelson Estate after receiving their weekly update around their daughter's new life and their grandchild's development after so many months. My mother was thrilled with the news, more than my father who seemed more interested on how Klaus was treating me.

"They seemed happier than last time," Klaus observed assisting me into the parlour where we were we my parents over a moment ago.

"Yes," I nodded. "I guess I feel better today than I have been." Over the past few days I had been awfully tired and eating more than usual.

"I have noticed, love. It is good to see that smile on your face," he smiled causing my absentminded curve to widen. I leaned to sit down when I suddenly fell into the couch underneath me. A quick squeal leaving my parted lips. "Caroline?" Klaus' eyes widened suddenly with worry as he flashed to my side, settling next to me on the cushioned three-seater. "Are you alright sweetheart?" I froze taking in the strange movements of our baby inside my stomach. I could feel each little kick as they wished to finally enter the world.

"Everything is perfect Klaus," I beamed in complete awe at the feeling. I reached for my husband's hand that rested on his thigh pulling it to my stomach.

"What?" Klaus questioned a small smile appeared at my own pleasure.

"Someone is anxious to be born," I smirked feeling the same as our child. I had to wait a little while longer though for our parenthood to properly begin according to Bonnie who had been keeping us up to date with our child's development.

After a few moments of Klaus' blue orbs gazing at his palm across the bump of my stomach his lips crashed against mine while his arms pulled me close carefully.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too," I managed to squeeze in before my lips were pulled back into a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N Thanks again for all your reviews! Please keep sending me your thoughts.

Happy Klaroweek!


	22. XXII

The Feared Estate - XXII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KLAUS

Caroline's pregnancy days were coming to an end. Even without Bonnie's examinations anyone would be able to tell that the baby was almost due. Caroline's bulging stomach caused her to feel tired and weak while moving around the mansion. It broke my dead heart to watch her this way. I wished for the baby to leave her body soon, so Caroline could return to her usual energetic self. However then the impending fatherhood would reach me…

This brought me to leave Caroline with my sister-in-law and her daughter to move in search of my elder brother. As I took each step I thought of how humiliating this was for me but whenever Caroline brought up the subject of parenthood I could only nod and speak with brief comments otherwise my worried mind would pour out. I had previously busied myself with organising the renovation of the baby's nursery over the past weeks. It kept me involved but at a distance from all the personal things that Caroline kept bringing up. The last conversation we discussed was baby names…

_"Do you think it is a he or she?" Caroline asked me as my arm was wrapped around her waist while we walked along the stone path on the grounds of the family estate._

_ "I do not know sweetheart. Have you asked Bonnie whether she can do some sort of spell to find out?" I was interested in Caroline's wishes but in truth I did not care of the child's gender._

_ "No, I wish for it to be a surprise," she smiled, gazing into my face as we stopped. She gestured to wooden bench that the gardeners that made at her request. We sat down together, our fingers still interlocked. "I just think we should discuss names." I sighed quietly glancing away. "Klaus, you are their father." She raised her free hand to cup my cheek bringing my gaze back to her own. "I know this makes you feel uneasy and please do not try to deny it. We will do this together okay?" I nodded._

_ "What sort of names are you thinking of?" I brought Caroline's hand from my face to my lap keeping all our digits weaved together._

_ "I would like them to be special, something important," she paused. "I was thinking Elizabeth, after my mother, shortened to Lizzie? I think that would be cute. Lizzie Mikaelson?"_

_ "Whatever you want Caroline," I tried to be supportive but she saw right through me._

_ "No Klaus, whatever _we _want. Please tell me what you think?"_

_ "Lizzie would work, what are you thinking for a boy? William after your father?" She shook her head. "Please do not tell me you are considering Klaus junior." She chuckled softly._

_ "No, no, one is quite enough. I hope you do not mind but I was speaking with Elijah about your family. He reminded me of the brothers you lost before you were turned. You told me the story of Henrik did you not?" Guilt rushed through my veins reminding me of the tragic night when we lost a brother to my stupidity. I nodded, remembering the time when Caroline add asked about my family after she inquired about Finn's daggered body. "I did not know if you wanted to name him after Aaron or Henrik?"_

_ "I never knew Aaron, he died before Elijah was born, but I like where you are thinking. Henrik was one of my closest brothers, I think he would be honoured to have our child named after him." I smiled softly trying to keep the emotion inside. "If you are thinking of shortening it, how about Henry? I called Henrik, Rik sometimes so we can define them." She nodded her eyes lighting up slightly in my words._

_ "Lizzie or Henry then," Caroline confirmed before leaning in closer to my lips. "You will be an extraordinary father Niklaus," she stated before pulling me into a kiss._

Caroline had always known what troubled my mind. She always complimented my future ability as a father trying to increase my confidence for when my role began. '_I believe you could be a magnificent father.' 'You will be an extraordinary father Niklaus.' _Even with these phrases I was worried that I would disappoint her.

There was only one father figure in my life and he scared me. Mikael. When I think of a 'father' his wrinkled features spring to mind, I knew this was my chance to be the man I had hoped Mikael would be but how? I did not know. Fatherhood was a mystery.

I extended my hand to the wooden door of Elijah's study. My advanced hearing picked up the sound of his pen scribbling over the sheets. I had been watching Elijah and Nadia recently trying to understand how Elijah could be so good at what he does. Of course Elijah is the noble family man of the Mikaelson family, so I assumed that it would be natural for him.

"Come in," my elder brother's strong tone sounded. I followed Caroline's advice into asking Elijah about the feeling of fatherhood by opening the door and taking a seat opposite my dark haired sibling.

"Niklaus, what brings you here?" Elijah placed his writing utensil down on the desk pushing all his attention to me. I sighed, not believing I was actually doing this; admitting I felt weak and nervous.

"I…want your advice brother," I stated calmly. Elijah raised his dark brow in surprise. "Fatherhood was dropped on you, and soon it will be on me too." Elijah nodded leaning forward slightly.

"The only advice I can give you my dear brother, is follow your instincts, your _human_ instincts. We have seen your humanity since you fell for your bride. Everyone knows it is there."

"But…but what if I become like _him_," I sighed pulling my hand through my short curls. I hated feeling vulnerable.

"You could never be father. You may threaten your siblings and cart us around in boxes but you could not bring yourself to kill us Niklaus," Elijah encouraged. "I am sure Caroline is aware of your troubled mind?"

"Very much so."

"Well think of the situation in her shoes. She does not know how to be a mother and yet there she is cuddling her stomach, speaking words of joy about her nearing motherhood. She is being positive and preparing herself for it well. You are both in this together brother. I do not think Katerina would be as happy if I was not here to support her. As husbands, it is our job to support and care for our family." I nodded, taking in each word my brother spoke. "This is a new chapter in your lives Niklaus, Caroline and yourself will fight through the obstacles that appear for your family because in the end it all comes down to one thing. Love."

* * *

CAROLINE

I had insisted on leaving the inside of the mansion, needing some fresh air. Katherine and Rebekah both accompanied me with Nadia who ran through the grass in her crimson gown. My arms were linked with my two sisters-in-law as we stuck to the path discussing the finished renovation of one of the upstairs rooms which would be my child's nursery.

"Was is all Nik or did you have some input in the renovation?" Rebekah inquired.

"Mainly him to be honest, I just wanted natural tones. As I insisted to Bonnie that I do not wish to know my child's gender until they are released into the world, therefore we cannot presume anything. Although I did ask for my childhood cot and rocking horse to be brought over," I announced remembering my infant years of joy while riding the wooden horse. Now I had Phoenix, who unfortunately had not been ridden for months as my condition would not allow it.

"I wondered where that came from. Nadia found it and I had to explain to her it was not hers," Katherine added watching her young girl chasing a butterfly near the forest edge. "Stay out from the woods please Nadia." Katherine's tone altered slightly into her authoritative parent voice. I wondered if I would have one.

"Nadia is welcome to use it, her cousin will not be able to ride it for a few years yet," I chuckled rubbing my enormous stomach gently. "My mother told me she used to sit on it with me wrapped in her arms as a baby. It used to calm me when I was upset."

"Aww, maybe you can use that technique on Lizzie," Rebekah smiled.

"Or Henry. I think it is so sweet the names are from people. Have you told your mother about the female option?" Katherine beamed. I nodded.

"She was honoured."

"Henrik would be too you know," Rebekah added, I noticed grief filling her features. "He and Nik were extremely close back then. I am sure he is watching us right now with a huge grin." I smiled thinking of what I had known of Henrik, he seemed to be a joyful and happy young boy.

"Well we will have to see which this little one is then will we not?" I grinned removing my arms from Katherine's and Rebekah's in order to wrap my arms around my child inside me.

* * *

NADIA

I was running around in the grass following my mother's instruction not to enter the forest. A butterfly was in sight and I chased it until it flew past the trees entering in the dark area. I had been briefly listening to my mother's conversation with my Aunts enjoying the talk about my little cousin. I hoped they would be a girl, I could only imagine another girl to run and play with like my home with the gypsies, as Mama called them. Sometimes it was lonely being the only child but I also enjoyed the privacy that I never had before.

I picked up the hem of my dress twirling around under the sunlight as it flooded the landscape. My long brown hair was half pinned up and curled down my back. Mama had placed a flower in my hair as we passed the flower bush filled with yellow buds.

I glanced back at the women hoping that I could be as beautiful as either of them when I grew up. I knew Father and Uncle Klaus were lucky to have such stunning wives. I hoped Auntie Rebekah would find her match soon. My human eyes caught the outline of Father and Uncle Klaus watching us below while in conversation from the upstairs hall window. I raised my hand to wave but they did not return it, I do not think they saw me.

A loud scream pulled my attention from the men to Caroline almost collapsing to the floor. In less than a second Uncle Klaus was at the scene. I had never seen anyone move that fast before, of course Father had shown me his abilities but never quite like this.

"Caroline, I have got you love," Klaus comforted her bringing her into his arms.

"The baby is coming," Caroline breathed heavily.

"Rebekah get Bonnie now," Klaus demanded his tone forceful as he carried Caroline back inside.

My Mother walked towards me extending her arms to lift me up. I accepted watching the scene ahead.

"Auntie Caroline okay?" I asked in my sweet tone.

"Your little cousin wants to be born," Mother informed me following the path that the others had taken into the grand building.

I saw Bonnie and Uncle Kol race passed us following everyone else up the staircase along with some maids.

"Bonnie!" Uncle Klaus' voice raged from upstairs as she ran as fast as her human legs would let her. While she was on the stairs I noticed Uncle Kol flashed her into his arms towards the voices.

"Uncle Klaus angry?" I observed as my mother slowly ascending the stairs taking me in the direction of my bedroom.

"He is just worried about Caroline," Mother answered simply.

* * *

KATHERINE

I sat with Nadia as I listened to Caroline screams and Klaus' shouting. I envied my daughter's human ears so she did not have to witness it all. It reminded me of the time when Nadia was born and how she was ripped from my arms by my parents who did not care about me but our family's reputation. I was so grateful to Elijah for allowing my daughter to come home.

I could hear how unsettled Klaus was in his voice as he supported Caroline with her birth. Elijah had told me about him coming to ask him about fatherhood which I thought was kind of sweet. He obviously wants to do the best for his new family, like Elijah does with Nadia and me. I wished I could have had Elijah with me during Nadia's birth, it would have made the experience better in my eyes. I also wished Nadia was biologically Elijah's but now it did not really matter Nadia was ours and a Mikaelson no matter what anyone said.

I wanted to tune out from the scene across the building but I also wished to know what was going on. Soon enough there was silence and then a baby's cry.

_ "He is healthy,"_ I heard Bonnie say.

_"He?"_ Caroline's voice was tired and breathy.

_ "You have a baby boy,"_ I could hear the smile in Bonnie's voice.

I walked from the seat in Nadia's room towards the bed where she played quietly with two rag dolls from my childhood I had Elena collect months ago.

"Would you like to see if your cousin wants to say hello?" I asked my daughter softly. She nodded keenly slipping off the bed.

Holding Nadia's tiny hand I led her towards Klaus and Caroline's chambers to be greeted by Elijah at the door.

"Everything went fine, Caroline is very tired," Elijah informed us picking Nadia up from the ground. I smiled at him before stepping into the room finding Caroline lying on her bed holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Klaus sat beside her, smiling down at his son. He seemed truly happy after all his yelling earlier about Caroline's health.

"Congratulations," I spoke softly not wanting to disturb the quiet angel in his mother's arms.

"Thank you," Caroline breathed her forehead covered in sweat. "Henry meet your Auntie Katherine." The little boy had his father's striking blue eyes, they fluttered around the room until resting on me. He was wrapped in a loose white towel with his head lying on Caroline's elbow as she cradled him.

"Can I see?" Nadia squealed running towards me.

"Shh," I placed a finger over my lips to my daughter silencing her.

"Sorry Mama," she whispered before finding a position around the bed were she could see the new addition to the family. "Hello little cousin," she greeted him while I noticed Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Anna and another maid leave the room to give them some privacy.

"This is Henry," Caroline introduced them before smiling up at Klaus and pressing her sweaty hair against his shoulder.

"Henry Mikaelson," Klaus added with a light smile.

* * *

A/N It's a Boy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know your thoughts and ask me any questions you may have. Thanks for all your support!


	23. XXIII

The Feared Estate - XXIII

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

CAROLINE

I rocked my son in my arms over my previous cot which Klaus had had renewed with fancier elements. The sheets inside were a pale yellow colour and a mobile with hanging stars hung from the sloping ceiling. I could feel Klaus' eyes watching us carefully as I said goodnight to Henry. I could not bring myself to leave him, after months of having him protected and with me. I wanted him safe and being alone with only a newly-hired Nanny to take care of him did not settle me.

"Goodnight son, sleep well," Klaus appeared over my shoulder running his fingers over Henry's bald head. "He will be safe with Charlotte sweetheart," Klaus encouraged me moving his other arm around my waist. Klaus and I had interviewed many women looking for a role over the past few months while I was carrying Henry knowing it was the way children were brought up these days as a form of protection.

"Goodnight Henry, I love you," I whispered placing a light kiss onto his tiny forehead before resting him down inside my old cot. I rocked it gently before turning to face Charlotte. She had tightly pinned pack auburn hair with pale freckly cheeks, she seemed to be a few years older than myself and held herself in the correct manner. "I trust that you have everything you need for the night?"

"Yes my lady," she bowed her head with respect.

"Please inform us, or someone downstairs if there is a problem," I continued in a very important tone showing my status over her.

"Of course my lady," she repeated her gesture.

"We shall retire to our chambers, good night Charlotte," Klaus insisted wrapping his arm tightly around my middle leading us out of the room. I glanced back catching the sight of Charlotte gently cooing over my son as he drifted into sleep.

"I wish for Anna's assistance tonight," I announced tiredly leading into my dressing room and ringing the bell for her arrival. It had been routine since we have been married although most nights I had called for her during my pregnant months. Klaus called something to me as I departed but I could not catch his words.

Soon enough Anna was at my side helping me get out of the pregnancy dress that I still wore. I refused to leave Henry alone after I gave birth to him until the moment only a few minutes ago. The huge gap in the material where my stomach was showed me exactly how much I had grown in size before. There was a feel of relief knowing that I had survived as well as having a healthy son, but also the feel of loss; there was no extra weight to carry around and I could not protect my child as easily.

"Is that all Caroline?" Anna asked after placing my hair pins away.

"Yes thank you Anna, I will ring for you in the morning."

"Of course," she nodded, "You did very well today Lady Caroline, if you do not mind me saying, your son is very lucky to have you as a mother." I smiled at her comment with a nod.

"Thank you. Goodnight Anna," I turned away walking back into our bedroom. My eyes searched the room finding a shirtless Klaus resting upon clean sheets. My lips curved as I gently strolled into my side of the huge king sized bed. I shifted closer to my husband as his arms encircled me with no large stomach in the way.

"You have me all to yourself now," I smirked softly resting my head on his chest.

"Hmm," his lips touched my hair while I felt his fingers run through my curling tendrils. "I do not know what I would do without you Caroline." He murmured as his grip tightened around me.

"You will not, I promise," my lips touched the skin of his chest lightly before I curled further into his side.

"With our son's blood in your system I would have had no chance to save you if something had gone wrong today."

"But nothing went wrong," I insisted turning my head up to him. "I am here, Henry is here. We are happy." I pressed my lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you Caroline Mikaelson."

"I love you too Niklaus." We continued to kiss for a few more moments until he stopped with a thoughtful expression upon his features.

"Henry's blood was in your system, do you think Henry is part vampire?" He wondered.

"Possibly, although would he be a werewolf as well?"

"Only if he kills someone, unless that does not apply to him. I we need to do some research and find out what is his nature. I am sure Bonnie will assist us with that."

I stayed silent running ideas through my mind. I knew Henry was not human as his father was not but still there must be some normal elements. The pregnancy lasted the usual human rate and there are no side effects on my child's appearance. My blood covered the sheets from the pregnancy not causing him to wish to bite, or maybe the urges would grow as he gets older? I knew nothing of what my child's nature was. Would he age as a normal human or never grow at all? Would he live forever…? Like Klaus…

"Klaus?" I asked hesitantly, my orbs tracing patterns on his chiselled torso.

"Yes, love."

"I want to become like you," I stated in a murmur. I felt his palm sliver to my cheek moving my gaze towards his own.

"You want to become a vampire?" I nodded.

"I want to be with you, and Henry, forever. You said you did not know what you would do without me, and I feel the same. I want to be with you forever Niklaus, for the rest of eternity." I explained softly while my eyes trailed along his perfect features.

"We will need to look into Henry's nature but I am sure I can arrange an eternal future for us sweetheart," he smirked rolling onto his side he lips pecking at the corners of my mouth. I smiled at his answer.

"Tonight?" I proposed feeling his arms pulling me to him while his lips trailed my jawline.

"Tonight," he confirmed.

The following day our house had a few extra members as my parents and two close friends came to visit our son in between trying to figure out what Henry's nature was with Bonnie under Kol's close watch. Sadly he had nothing better to do that stand in the wings. We knew Henry had the werewolf gene from his father which would be untriggered but how much of him was of vampire nature we did not know. His blood had vampire elements as it stopped Klaus from healing me during the pregnancy but how much…another unknown.

My parents gave Henry plenty of attention when they spent a few hours in the parlour. They seemed to find joy in the new arrival to the family just as I had with Klaus. My Mother spent most of the time holding my sleeping baby in her arms gently humming to him. While I stood with Klaus feeling his fingers trace patterns around my hip as his arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. We both knew that tonight was the start of forever for us and neither of us could stop smiling at each other in adoration. My parents must have assumed it was over Henry, instead he was just a piece of our eternal puzzle that was almost complete. I would be lying if I said I was looking forward to my transition, I was terrified. I knew only that I would need Klaus' blood in order for my transition to occur, otherwise the rest would be new to me, but I trusted my husband.

After lunch our second visitors arrived wanting to meet my new born son. I was grateful that all four visitors did not come at once. Two at a time was more than enough for Henry to handle. After Rebekah had announced their arrival Klaus and I descended the staircase to greet Stefan and Elena with Henry in my arms. Charlotte also followed but kept a distance from the main scene.

_"Stefan, it is good to see you mate," Klaus greeted his old friend with a brotherly hug before nodding at Elena. I stood back gently carrying my son in my arms._

_ "Aw Care, you look like the perfect mother!" Elena rejoiced stepping closer to me to get a closer look._

_ "Let us enter the front room, I am sure Caroline would like to sit down after her experience yesterday," Klaus requested extending his arm to gesture to the open doorway leading into the front room. I gave him a grateful smile before leading the gathering to the sofas that surrounded the burning fire._

_ "Would you like to hold him?" I asked Elena as she sat to my left._

_ "He?" Her mocha orbs lit up in joy as she accepted my offer taking my son in her arms gently. _

_ "Henry Mikaelson," Klaus added with a proud smirk on his lips as he sat opposite us in a regal position._

_ "Aww," Elena beamed glancing to Stefan a few times as she held him._

_ "I see you have your own announcement to make Lady Petrova, or should I call you Lady Salvatore?" Klaus observed causing my eyes to find the glistening ring on her fourth finger._

_ "Elena Petrova!" I grinned whispering to keep my surprised tone quiet, not wanting to wake Henry from his slumber. In a second Klaus stood over Elena offering to take his son from her arms. Elena obliged. I immediately wrapped my arms around my best friend sending her fiancé a warm smile._

_ "Congratulations!" _

_ "Thanks Care," Elena copied my arms' actions in acceptance of my embrace. "Where is my sister?"_

_ "With Elijah and Nadia somewhere," Klaus interjected walking over to Charlotte. "I think Henry has had enough viewings for one day," he kissed his son's bald head before passing him to the Nanny. "Take him to bed."_

_ "Of course my lord," she bowed leaving the room._

_ "You hired a Nanny?" Elena asked. I confirmed with a swift nod._

Elena's engagement reminded me of my own. Stefan was a vampire and soon enough Elena would become a vampire in order to stay together. If either of us stayed human, we would continue to grow and age while our husbands continued to be young and beautiful. I knew it was my duty as Klaus' wife to never leave him; it would not end well for both of us if I did not. I knew for certain that Elena would not bear a child, as Stefan was a vampire stopping him from offering the ingredients needed. I was surprised that Elena would give that up as I knew she had longed to be a mother. I guess her loved overruled it. I understood that, until I knew I was pregnant with Henry I assumed all hope was lost in that department for myself.

By the end of the day I felt quite exhausted from the continuous visitors and consultants with Bonnie about my son. We decided it would be best to wait a few days, maybe even weeks, until we could assess his development further. In the end Stefan and Elena stayed for dinner as we celebrated our arrival and their engagement. To Katherine's surprise, Elena wished to spend some time with her sister as well as she claimed to miss her dearly in their home and hopes that when they are married for her, Elijah and Nadia to come over often.

Just like the night before I laid my child to sleep with my husband at my side. We both kissed Henry's forehead and bided Charlotte goodnight.

"Come sweetheart," Klaus' extended arm was wrapped around my waist pulling out the room from our son. "Are you ready to be eternally mine?" He whispered into my hair as he led me inside our chambers to find Anna waiting for me. "Lady Mikaelson will not be needing you services tonight Anna," Klaus informed her before I could even get a word out.

"I will ring if I need you in the morning," I smiled softly.

"Of course, Lord Klaus, Lady Caroline," my maid nodded her head and departed the room.

"Hmm where were we?" Klaus smirked leading me towards the bed.

"To answer your question," I sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Yes, I am. Although I am unsure what this will…involve?"

"All you need to do my love, is drink from me and then die with it in your system. I promise I will make it as quick and painless as possible." I nodded, my eyes widening a little. My husband witnessed it and raised his palm to my cheek. "I promise you Caroline Mikaelson, all will be fine. It worked with Katerina and Elijah did it not?" I nodded.

"I know…I just, you know…"

"This does not need to happen now sweetheart, I am happy to wait for you. A few months maybe? But soon enough this will need to happen. I will not lose you." His voice was strong and demanding, no wonder he was the alpha to his pack.

"I know and I _want_ this, I am just a little nervous, that is all." I lifted my hand to take his from my cheek to my lips, allowing me to place a light kiss to his fingers. "Anything else I should know?"

"When you awake, you will need to drink human blood to complete the transition. I shall have it ready for when you are ready."

"Okay," I nodded, swallowing. "I am ready. I trust you." Klaus leaned in kissing my lips passionate while his fingers weaved their way round my head to remove the pins from my hair, freeing my curling tendrils.

"I love you Caroline," he whispered.

"I love you too Niklaus," I returned watching him pull away and bite his wrist. His hybrid-self revealing as his eyes flickered golden and veins poured down underneath. I noticed his elongated fangs piercing through his skin allowing the crimson liquid to show. My heart beat quickened as he extended his wrist. I reached for it, my hand visibly shaking.

"You are safe Caroline," he encouraged me. I nodded pulling his wound to my mouth, drinking the sharp tasting liquid.

* * *

KLAUS

Desire pulsed through me as she drank from my wounded wrist. Eventually I pulled away knowing she had enough. I placed both my hands on either side of her face. My eyes took her in, each feature of her face and how her innocent ocean orbs watched my own.

"I will see you when you wake up sweetheart," I whispered before bringing myself to snap her neck.

As my eyes watched her body turn limp and collapse on the made bed. Her golden hair spread around her sleeping head in her circle and her arms laying out a little. I leaned over to kiss her forehead like I had with my son earlier.

"Goodnight my love," I whispered feeling a lone tear trickle down my cheek. Seeing her lifeless figure brought tears to my eyes proving the fact that I could not live without her. I knew she would return to me, more powerful and immortal, but the view of her right now. It was indescribable how it made me feel.

A light knock drew my attention from my wife. My elder brother stood in the doorway with a soft smile on his lips.

"Please forgive the intrusion Niklaus but I could not help but overhear." I nodded, whipping tear from view. I did not want to be seen vulnerable. "I know it is hard, but all will be well." I nodded again, glad of Elijah's presence.

"I will wait for her to return," I announced standing from the bed and repositioning her body so her head rested on the pillow with her hands over her flat stomach. I ran my fingers down her cheek, gazing at her with adoration.

* * *

CHARLOTTE

After Lord Niklaus and Lady Caroline returned to their chambers and I sung Henry a soft lullaby until he fell asleep. As ordered I placed the herbs the elder gentleman had given me, creating a perfect aura for the child to sleep in. I slipped from the Mansion running through the woods and along the descending path down the hill.

I caught sight of a carriage containing Lord Salvatore and Lady Petrova after their time at the Mansion as I ran before their carriage.

"Charlotte!" I heard Lady Petrova call out. Oh gosh, they saw me… I knew I had to keep running in order to not break my deal with _him_.

Eventually I reached the clearing his dark figure standing on the edge of the woods.

"Take your time, I am a busy man," he muttered in his deep accent. "What do you have to report?"

"Nothing as of presence my lord, but the baby is well and of hybrid nature as we assumed."

"Of course, but anything I can use?" I shook my head. "Very well then, you must continue being the child's Nanny. Here are some more herbs for your next visit, exactly one week from now. Same place, do not be late."

"Of course Lord Mikaelson."

* * *

A/N Hmm thoughts?

Thanks for all your reviews and support! It means a lot. x


	24. XXIV

The Feared Estate - XXIV

Summary: Lady Caroline Forbes finds herself engaged to a man she has heard horrible rumours about. While exploring the woods she meets a man named Klaus, who transforms her life into something else. | AU Mainly Klaroline, other pairings too.

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

KLAUS

On my request Elijah found one of the servant girls to bring upstairs to wait outside my chambers. I compelled her to stay silent and follow every command when the time for her is needed.

For hours I sat by my wife's side waiting for her to enter her new life. I only left once, letting Elijah watch over her in my absence, to greet my son once I heard his cry. Charlotte was already tending to him at my arrival and swiftly passed my child into my arms.

"She is a very strong woman your mother," I murmured to him as his bright eyes watched me closely and his fingers curled around one of my own. "Forever my son. That is how long I shall have you both in my care and protection.

I swiftly returned to find Elijah whispering to Katerina in my chambers as Caroline still laid quite still although Elijah's next words told me otherwise.

"Her fingers twitched Niklaus, Katerina noticed when she came in."

"She has not moved since," Katerina continued. I nodded stepping closer to her and running my fingers along her pale cheek.

"Leave us," I ordered sternly.

A few more minutes passed, as I sat on the edge of the bed constantly staring at her sleeping position, and finally her eyes flashed open revealing her twinkling ocean orbs for the world to see.

"Sweetheart," I smiled happily greeting her into this new life.

* * *

CAROLINE

A rush blew through my throat causing my breathing to increase. My eyes opened to find my husband gazing down at my lying position. He looked…different. A good different no doubt, his features looked more distinctive and the roughness of his skin was visible to the eye. I moved to sit up glancing down at the wedding ring on my finger and how the jewel danced in the morning sun, as it poured into the room. My eyes moved to the window capturing the spider's web that sat outside the window frame as it glistened. My eyes were drawn to little details that the human eye could never pick up. My enhanced senses where unimaginable.

"Sweetheart," Klaus' beautiful tone caught my attention bringing my eye line back to him. My lips curled unintentionally at the happiness of being with him. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting his fingers grip into his shirt. I did not just feel happy I was elated. Like nothing else in the world matter.

"I love you Niklaus," I whispered in a melodious murmur.

"I love you too Caroline," Klaus returned pulling back from me. "Angela." He called and in came one a woman who I recognised to be one of the maids downstairs.

As soon as she entered her scent flooded through my senses causing my throat to feel rough and sore. My eyes widened at the girl realising what I was feeling. My husband gestured for her to come closer causing me to stiffen. I did not want to harm the girl but I knew this what was to become of me. I was a vampire now. This was the price I had to pay to love and cherish my husband and son for the rest of eternity.

"To complete the transition sweetheart you must drink," Klaus murmured extending his hand to the maid's neck.

I nodded in understanding although I felt quite scared at the idea. I had always disliked the taste of blood, the sharp sickly taste, but I guess that would have to change now.

Klaus extended his hand to me wanting to pull me up from my seat position on the bed as he stood. His fingers caress the roof my hand as he sensed my nervousness for the impending feed. He bit into her neck letting the crimson liquid fall from her skin. I hissed as I was drawn to the blood, how my burning throat yearned for it.

"She is all yours my love," Klaus whispered encouraging me. I pushed myself onto her neck within seconds, letting the liquid fall passed my lips and into my mouth. The taste was divine, like nothing before. I could feel myself changing, my eyes darkening and my gums aching as fangs began to grow inside my mouth. I tightened my grasp on the woman, feeding to the point of her death.

* * *

ELENA

I sat in the carriage beside Stefan on our way back to the Mikaelson Estate needing to tell Caroline and Klaus about our findings of last night. I was so worried last night about what harm Charlotte might be causing because of leaving poor Henry all alone. Stefan comforted me in the best way he could, calming my nerves down, but now as I sat beside him all I wanted was to find my best friend and tell her of this catastrophe.

As soon as the carriage halted I reached for the door, eagerly wanting to leave the enclosed cabin. By the time I had reached the floor our driver had reached us offering his hand to me which I ignored. I heard Stefan thank him before following me towards the entrance of the feared estate.

"Elena," Elijah greeted me in his usual pleasant tone, always emphasising on the first letter of my name.

"Elijah, we are here to see Caroline and Klaus," I explained feeling Stefan's fingers caressing the top of my hand trying to calm my distress.

"Caroline is unfit for viewing right now sister," Katherine appeared into the hallway as we set foot inside the door.

"It is of an urgent matter," Stefan added.

"Can we be of service? Katerina is correct it would not be wise to visit my brother and his bride today," Elijah offered. I shook my head refusing, I was adamant I wanted to see them.

"It concerns Henry's well-being," I sighed. Before anyone could speak Katherine said what I wanted to hear.

"They are in the dining room," she stated earning a scowl from Elijah. As I headed in that direction, with Stefan at my heels, I heard their bickering.

"Niklaus wanted privacy," Elijah disapproved.

"I have you to protect me from his wrath," Katherine smirked.

I extended my palms flat to push open the double doors into the dining room.

"Caro-" My voice immediately halted when my mocha orbs caught sight of the view ahead of me. Klaus and Caroline were both leaning over the long table which was clearly just for show as they never ate normal meals regularly. A weak dark haired girl sat upright in Caroline's arms as her mouth was fixed against her neck. Klaus held her arm with his elongated fangs brushing against her wrist with blood dripping from it. Caroline's eyes were darker than her usual light ocean shade as veins poured under them. She was like them. He turned her, like Elijah did to my sister.

I stood speechless at the sight before me, feeling Stefan stiffen a little by my side. I guess this sight was not as horrible to him as it was for myself but a test for his control over feeding.

"Elena, I do believe my brother told you we were unavailable," Klaus smirked brushing away the dried blood on his chin with a napkin while his features returned to normal. "But as you are here, she remarkable is she not?" Caroline straightened herself letting the crimson liquid drip from her mouth onto the light gown she wore.

"You are letting her feed on humans?" I spoke in an alarmed tone.

"I am the only one who does not Elena," Stefan whispered into my ear.

"He is right love, somehow he does not relish in his nature. Something I expect Caroline to do. I am sure when it is your turn, you will follow Stefan's path although I suggest that you reconsider." He placed his finger onto a puddle of blood, which the white table cloth was slowly sucking up, and brought it to his lips. "Hmm, delicious." He smirked.

"What is it you wish to speak to us about?" Caroline asked, her voice slightly altered from her what I guess is her 'human' tone. "You mentioned our son."

"How about we clean ourselves up and meet our guests in the parlour?" Klaus suggested extending his hand to his shoulder.

"No," Caroline growled, her protective mother instincts pushing through. "I want to know this now."

"On our way home from seeing you," Stefan began for me, his fingers trying to calm me. "We witnessed your Nanny running along the road to your estate."

"We called to her but she just kept going, we thought we should notify you as I am sure she should have been with Henry," I continued.

"So she should have," Klaus scowled glancing to Caroline's worried features. "Marcel!" He yelled in an angry tone, loud enough to deafen us.

A few seconds later a dark skinned fellow stood in the doorway of the room.

"Yes my lord," he asked standing up straight.

"Bring Charlotte to me immediately, find Rebekah and tell her to take care of my son," Klaus ordered. His voice and posture terrified me as his anger raged through his body. This was a completely different side to him.

* * *

CAROLINE

When Marcel brought Charlotte into the room before us, half of me wanted to yell at her or just fall to my knees and cry. My emotions were uncontrollable. Klaus had told me it was part of being a vampire, our emotions are heightened meaning I would need to control them over time. Like the cravings, everything would get easier in time.

"You wanted to see me your lordship," Charlotte spoke softly. You could tell from the way she stood that she was nervous about this encounter. Her heart beat pattered in my ears; a constant reminder of warm blood. Her eyes flickered to Elena and Stefan standing to my right.

"Lord Salvatore and Lady Petrova witnessed you out of the nursery; outside the estate. I demand to know why." Charlotte's eyes widened at Klaus' words.

"I am sorry my lord, but I cannot say," she bowed her head refusing to meet my husband's gaze.

"You will answer me," he growled sternly flashing to the shaking girl and gripping her chin tightly. "Answer me!" He yelled at her face, evidently distressed by the news brought by Elena and Stefan.

"Meeting with Lord Mikael Mikaelson," the girl answered in a monotone voice, showing the fact that Klaus had compelled the truth out of her.

"What did you say?" My husband pulled away immediately, his posture changing slightly. I could sense his hurt and fear towards his step-father.

"Lord Mikaelson appointed me to report back to him about the child's well-being," she replied honestly.

"Why?" I stepped forward wrapping my fingers around Klaus' wrist trying to calm him down.

"I…I…I am sorry my lady. I applied at his request after he…" tears began to appear in her eyes. She raised the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "…took my brother. His survival depends on my cooperation. I am to report to him." I glanced up at my husband who was fuming as his features scowled at the girl.

"In the interviews you told us you and your brother were orphans, is this true?" I demanded, in a calmer tone trying not to scare the girl. Even though her crimes against my son brought anger to run threw my veins, I felt sympathetic towards her.

"Yes my lady, everything I told you was true. I did not mean no harm to your son. I think he is a beaut-"

"Never speak of my son again!" Klaus roared almost leaving my side in a flash if I had not held onto his wrist. I placed the palm of my hand on his chest in comfort.

"When were you next to meet Lord Mikaelson?" I requested.

"A week from last night."

"We will prepare for it and end him," Klaus snarled, plotting in his mind. He calmed slightly removing my hands from his body. I let him although I regretted it immediately when he blurred over to our previous nanny and removed her heart from her chest.

I heard Elena gasp in the background at what she witnessed. I glanced in her direction noticing her clinging to Stefan's shirt as she nuzzled into his chest with Stefan's arms around her.

Back at the scene of the crime, Charlotte laid on the floor with her heart a few inches from her shirt where Klaus had dropped it. Blood dripped from his hand and from the cuffs of his shirt.

"Marcel, dispose of the body," Klaus demanded before turning to face me. Marcel did what was asked of him.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews. Please do keep sending me your thoughts.


End file.
